


第三者

by Christywalks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Bruce once had Betty, Clint is actually Hulk‘s soulmate, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Mention of mild sexual assault, Mention of suicidal intentions, Now they are roommates, Pining, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 118,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: “你在舰桥看到的人名叫克林特·巴顿，代号’鹰眼’，神盾高级特工，同时也是浩克的灵魂伴侣。”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton
Comments: 27
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *太久没写文了！实话说这篇文我其实早在18年就想写，当时好像也提过一句，但我之后一脚踏入底特律大坑，再后来被妇联4搞得心里难受不想再写鹰眼了。这两天实在手痒想写文，就把这篇文翻出来了
> 
> *特殊时刻，也没什么能做的，希望能用这篇文给大家带来一点点心情放松
> 
> *灵魂伴侣AU，不知道能写多少或者能不能写完，我对我最近一年的坑品非常抱歉（捂脸

布鲁斯在透过树梢间隙落下来的晨光里睁开眼，发际线渗出的汗珠带着皮肤上的泥土滚落到眼睛里，突如其来的刺痛令他愣了片刻才意识到自己的另半张脸正泡在微凉的溪水中，时而有顺流而下的落叶与小树枝擦过他从水面探出头的鼻尖。他呻吟了一声，试着动了动胳膊和腿，想要从水里爬起来，但四肢却像被整座垮塌的大楼压了整整一夜那样酸痛无力，仿佛早已不属于自己。

若是换其他任何人沦落到布鲁斯此刻的处境，恐怕早就恐慌得尖叫起来了，可这对于布鲁斯来说却再熟悉不过。他只觉得自己像个刚给自家小孩办了场生日宴会的家长，盯着满地狼藉精疲力尽又无可奈何。某种意义上这个比喻很贴切，只不过布鲁斯家的小孩更大更绿更愤怒而已。

他动了动脑袋，顺势喝了口溪水让自己清醒得更快一点，在原地又趴了十多分钟才再次尝试站起身，而直到他试着用露在水面上方那只手撑地时才意识到手心里握着个触感奇怪的东西：一只血肉模糊、死状惨烈的鸟。布鲁斯说不出它是什么品种，只能勉强看出它死前或许拼命挣扎过，却抵不过巨人掌心力道失控的挤压。

_“_ 老天啊，浩克，你究竟在我不知道的时候都做了什么？ _”_

布鲁斯在溪边终于翻过身，光着身子盘腿坐在泥泞的岸边，低头盯着那只惨死的鸟。他以为事到如今已经没什么能让他更痛苦了，可这只无辜生灵的死亡却引发了一阵小小崩溃；他徒手在岸边刨了个坑，将它小心安葬，控制不住的泪水顺着鼻尖一滴滴落在鸟的尸体上。而当心里那个时时刻刻敲打着他们之间那层单薄的门，想要让布鲁斯放他出来的咆哮再次响起时，布鲁斯只是厌烦地哼了一声：

_“_ 够了，大家伙，别想着再让我放你出来。 _”_

听到他的回应，浩克咆哮着，怒吼着，似乎比以往更愤怒，布鲁斯却在那扇门上又加了一道锁，然后把一切都深深埋藏在心底，希望充耳不闻就能令一切消失。可和浩克打了这么久的交道了，他早就知道发生在自己身上的任何事都不会如此简单，人迹罕至的丛林对浩克来说比闹市区要安全太多，可并不适合布鲁斯久居。短短几天后他的右手就被一只同样叫不上名字的毒虫狠狠咬了一口，整只手在短短半分钟就肿成青紫色的茄子，浩克在那之后因布鲁斯心跳过速从那扇门里冲了出来，救了他一命。几个小时后布鲁斯从昏迷中清醒过来，看到自己的手已经恢复正常，连最初叮咬的痕迹都不见了，可手心里却再次多了一团棕色的东西。

布鲁斯蜷缩起身体，畏惧地扫向自己的手心，却看到躺在他手心里的仍然是一只鸟，但这次竟然还活着；它的腿看起来被浩克捏折了，翅膀上的羽毛也一塌糊涂，此刻正睁着黑豆一样的小眼睛可怜巴巴地望向布鲁斯，发出一声凄惨的叫声。

_“_ 上帝保佑。 _”_ 布鲁斯长呼一口气，摇晃着身体站起来，用手心将受伤的鸟小心翼翼护在胸前。他花了点功夫为这只可怜的鸟捋顺了翅膀尖上的羽毛，又用洗干净的树枝矫正了受伤的腿骨，然后在原地待了整整一周，直到它在一个晚上从布鲁斯给它做的鸟窝里悄无声息地消失了。布鲁斯希望它只是痊愈后飞走了，而不是在晚上被蛇或者其他天敌叼走，但即便如此那也只是大自然的规律，比被浩克兴许出于好奇而捏死在掌心里要好一万倍。

_“_ 嘿，大家伙， _”_ 布鲁斯对着自己心底语气轻快地说， _“_ 多谢你这次没有太用力，不过你最近对鸟的痴迷是怎么回事？ _”_ 浩克当然不会回答他，仍然在不住咆哮，可布鲁斯这次并没有立刻锁上门，而是在门口多站了一会，胸腔里洋溢希望。

而等布鲁斯终于准备离开丛林（他感觉如果自己再不能和正常人说句话就真的要疯了），在路上翻越一个小土丘时因脚下一滑而磕破了后脑勺，不得不再次放出浩克救命之后，他在醒来的瞬间抬眼望向自己的手心 _——_

他只看到一根熟悉的棕色羽毛躺在手心的纹路里，而不远处的树梢上传来一声清脆悦耳的啼鸣。

_***_

布鲁斯搞不懂神盾究竟怎么找到了自己，但那个红发特工眼睛里无法遮掩的担忧让他暂时抛下自己内心深处对失去自由的恐惧，没再放出浩克给神盾带去更多麻烦。在前往天空航母的一路上浩克的表现出乎布鲁斯的意料 _——_ 非但没对重新回到政府和军方管控之下而无比愤怒，相反布鲁斯甚至能从他的吼叫声中感受到某种兴奋劲儿。有好几次布鲁斯差点没忍住开口和大家伙对话，但他很快意识到自己并非孤身一人处于丛林深处，而坐在他对面眉头一直紧锁的罗曼诺夫特工看自己的眼神已经够奇怪了，他不需要在自己说不定比百科全书还厚的档案里再添上一笔精神失常。

一切进展顺利，布鲁斯或许在刚刚踏出运输机时有点畏手畏脚，但美国队长本人对他另一重身份的毫无顾虑令他宽慰不少，神盾局局长弗瑞在舰桥上的一系列表现也让他稍微安心 _——_ 布鲁斯很高兴看到一个绝非墨守成规的政府组织首领，而不是像罗斯那样身穿军装满口爱国口号却彻头彻尾的利己分子。但布鲁斯本该清楚他的人生不存在一帆风顺，因为当他将目光投向舰桥其中一个操作台的屏幕，落到一张自己这辈子从没见过的男性脸庞上时，他的心跳突然开始毫无预警地加速起来；大量泵出的血液瞬间涌上他的脖子，他不用照镜子都知道自己现在是一副怎样狰狞的模样，而浩克在他的心底不停地咆哮怒吼，捶打着那扇越来越脆弱的门，逼迫布鲁斯把他放出来。

_“——_ 班纳博士！ _”_ 一双坚实有力的手紧紧握住他的胳膊，布鲁斯艰难抬眼看到美国队长正半蹲在自己面前（他自己又是什么时候跪在地上的？），蓝眼睛里写满关切；而在他身边半径五米的舰桥乱成一团，布鲁斯听到弗瑞在大声命令所有人把手里的枪放下，而罗曼诺夫略带沙哑的嗓音穿透一切喧嚣落在他的耳朵里：

_“_ 见鬼，我们都忘了克林特是 _——”_

克林特是？布鲁斯在脑海里回放这个名字，然后和刚才在屏幕上看到的那张脸联系起来。他仍然不觉得自己认识这个人，但罗曼诺夫特工在此刻回到他身边，取代了美国队长的位置，然后用一只比一个注射过血清的超级战士还要用力的手落在布鲁斯的肩头。

_“_ 嘿，嘿，听我说。 _”_ 她和他贴得极近，远超布鲁斯甚至在实验事故之前能接受的距离，一双翠绿色的眼镜一眨不眨凝视着他， _“_ 他没事，我们会找到他的，我们一定会找到他。 _”_

布鲁斯的疑惑仅持续了几秒钟，他聪明无比的大脑几乎瞬间推断出红发特工在对谁说话 _——_ 在说什么。

_“_ 天呐。 _”_ 布鲁斯颤抖着吐出一口气， _“_ 别告诉我 _——”_

弗瑞低沉的命令打断了他的话。 _“_ 罗曼诺夫，带班纳博士去实验室。 _”_ 然后他用没带眼罩的那只眼睛向罗曼诺夫特工使了个眼色。布鲁斯猜这大概意味着他能在实验室里获得全部想要的答案，于是任凭自己被身材娇小的红发特工轻松架起来走向电梯。

他们一路上都没开口，好在神盾的电梯速度比想象中快不少；两分钟后他们一前一后走进一间只在布鲁斯梦中出现过的顶级实验室，布鲁斯拍了拍裤子上的土，坐在纤尘不染的实验桌上，而走在后面的罗曼诺夫在他面前三米站定，双手抱在胸前，脸上露出个混杂犹豫与烦闷的表情。这是布鲁斯第二次看到她如此真实的表情 _——_ 头一次是他在印度那间棚屋里隔着桌子假装发怒时她脸上无法遮掩的恐惧 _——_ 所以布鲁斯毫不惊讶她开口第一句话就回答了自己心里最大的疑问。

_“_ 你在舰桥看到的人名叫克林特 _·_ 巴顿，代号 _’_ 鹰眼 _’_ ，神盾高级特工，同时也是浩克的灵魂伴侣。 _”_

布鲁斯已经做好了心理准备，但对方短短一句话仍然令他低下头，插在裤子口袋里的手紧紧攥成拳头，不动声色控制着自己的呼吸节奏。浩克仍然在他心底深处咆哮着，可布鲁斯在这么多年里头一次感觉自己兴许明白了他究竟想表达什么。他回想起自己终于从浩克变回人形后醒过来，浑身赤裸冰冷，同时感受到灵魂宛如刀割的绞痛；意识到自己永远也不可能陪在自己灵魂伴侣身边，和对方白头偕老的痛苦令他在那幢废弃大楼的墙根下蜷成一团，任凭眼泪在脸颊上流淌，恨不得自己干脆就这样死在这个荒凉的地方。

_“_ 我不清楚你和浩克是否共享记忆，但首次链接发生在一年前，你开始在印度那个小城市隐居的几周前。链接过后克林特立刻向神盾通报了这件事 _——_ 严格遵循了神盾的规定 _——_ 然后我们通过一系列卫星影像和监控探头终于确定了你的位置，并在那之后维持监视。 _”_

_“_ 所以你之前说的什么，神盾一直没弄丢我，其实是在骗我？ _”_

_“_ 神盾不觉得在那种情况下提起浩克的灵魂伴侣是明确的选择。 _”_ 罗曼诺夫特工妆容精致的眉毛挑了一下， _“_ 你可能会觉得我们在用这件事胁迫你帮忙，使情势更为不利。 _”_

布鲁斯沉吟片刻点了点头。 _“_ 也许吧，我真的说不好大家伙对这事会怎么反应。 _”_ 而且经过一番解释布鲁斯终于搞懂了一年前浩克为什么突然对鸟那么痴迷。鹰眼 _——_ 他回想起男人的代号，连忙抿起嘴角忍住笑容，浩克究竟是怎么把鹰和丛林里蹦蹦哒哒的棕色小鸟联系起来的？

_“_ 很高兴你能理解我们的用意，班纳博士。 _”_ 罗曼诺夫特工继续操着冷冰冰的腔调开口了， _“_ 如果你想了解更多，神盾可以等此次事件结束之后给你权限阅读克林特关于此事的全部报告。但是现在 _——”_ 她深吸一口气，眼底再次涌出担忧，而布鲁斯突然意识到她其实一直在用这副不近人情的外壳掩盖自己真实的情绪，而且她一直在用教名称呼那个失踪的特工，称呼 _——_

老天啊，称呼浩克的灵魂伴侣。

_“_ 现在我们必须抓紧时间找到他们。 _”_ 他轻声说，而娜塔莎点点头。

_“_ 你说得没错，班纳博士，所以一切都交给你了，请你务必尽快找到克林特。 _”_

_***_

如果在其他任何场合终于遇到浩克的灵魂伴侣，布鲁斯保准紧张得手都不知道该往哪里放；他和浩克虽然不是通常意义下那种孪生兄弟，却比他们更密不可分，所以见灵魂伴侣此事意义重大。但当他们终于见面时布鲁斯已经尘土满面，疲惫不堪，况且纽约上空飞满了试图毁灭地球的外星人，所以他只朝队伍里唯一没见过的那个男人远远投去一瞥，然后让兴奋吼叫着的浩克彻底结过控制权。

不知过了多久后布鲁斯终于在熟悉的浑身酸痛中逐渐清醒过来，但这次他的脑袋却并非浸泡在冰冷的溪水中或者倒在灰尘乱飞的砖石之下，而是枕着一个软绵绵的东西。他抬起绵软的右手，在脸上抹了一把，又因肌肉酸痛而呻吟一声，才终于缓缓睁开眼睛。最先落入他视线的东西是一株长在大理石盆里的翠绿盆栽，那种只会摆在高档会议室门口的装饰，紧接着一个人影以奇怪的角度侵入视线范围：一位看上去三十多岁的中年男性，棕色短发，脸颊圆润，眉骨有道崭新的擦伤。他默不作声，先是严肃地盯着布鲁斯看了片刻，然后突然扭转脖子偏过头，双眼和布鲁斯落在同一水平线，动作像极了布鲁斯在丛林里见过的某种鸟类。

然后这个眼睛也像鸟一样滚圆的男人开口了： _“_ 你好，班纳博士，我是克林特 _·_ 巴顿。 _”_

_“_ 你好。 _”_ 布鲁斯只顺势憋出这一个词，然后就无比悲惨地卡壳了。他刚刚度过了人生最跌宕起伏的一天，肾上腺激素剧烈消退产生的疲倦感正冲向每根手指与脚趾，而出现在自己眼前的男人是浩克的灵魂伴侣，还毫无疑问长得非常好看。此上任何一个理由都能让布鲁斯的语言能力急剧退化，更何况三者相叠，但克林特只是善解人意地笑了笑，露出一排和健康黝黑的皮肤比起来过分白亮的牙齿。

_“_ 我知道你很累，博士，所以你躺在这里听我报告就好。首先，我们赢了，把外星人打回了老家，也没造成太多人员伤亡。 _”_

_“_ 那就好。 _”_ 布鲁斯长舒一口气。这是他最关心的事，只不过他们很显然仍然在地球上，身旁也没有一群虎视眈眈的外星人，于是布鲁斯的大脑直接跳到了他第二关心的事上 _——_ 灵魂伴侣。 _“_ 所以你的确是 _……_ ？ _”_

_“_ 我的确是浩克的灵魂伴侣。 _”_ 克林特微笑补充后半句话。 _“_ 我真希望你能亲眼看看浩克被放出来之后的兴奋劲儿。 _”_ 他朝布鲁斯抬起一条肌肉结实的胳膊，然后布鲁斯半是羞赧半是震惊地注视着上面那个手印形状的巨大淤青。

_“_ 天呐，我真的太抱歉了，浩克真的不该 _——”_

_“_ 这个？不不不，博士，你想错了，不是那么回事。 _”_ 克林特抬起另一只手摸了摸淤青，脸上的笑容越发灿烂， _“_ 这只是一点点皮肉伤，对我来说家常便饭，况且浩克并不是乱来，而是救了我一命；要不是他跳过来一把抓住我，我可是要从八十多层高的楼上掉下去摔成一团肉泥了。 _”_

_“_ 你确定他只留了个手印，而不是把你整根胳膊都拽断了？ _”_ 眼前情景不太符合布鲁斯所学的物理知识，但他们刚刚和飞在天上的外星人打了一架，而克林特的脸上一直挂着那么好看的笑容，所以布鲁斯的脑子和他的身体一样软弱无力，只想在这里摊成一团。

_“_ 我只能说我自己也有点绝活 _——_ 浩克的营救不是唯一阻止我掉下去的东西，但我还是很感激他能在关键时刻冲到我身边。 _”_ 说到这里克林特的笑容稍微变了一点，更柔软内敛，蓝绿混色的眼睛也掩映在垂下来的长睫毛后面，而布鲁斯只觉得自己那颗和浩克共享的心脏也突然跳动得越来越沉。他已经有太久没有过如此温柔的感觉了，这颗心脏在过去几年里一直被愤怒、酸苦与孤独充斥，而此时此刻看着克林特脸上的表情，布鲁斯却觉得自己仿佛回到了自己两年前的一个冬夜偶然间在山脊找到的那一泊温泉，冻得发麻的皮肤被略高的水温逐渐化开，让他从头顶暖和到脚趾。

他本该觉得自己糟糕透了，因为这样的表情并不属于他，而是属于浩克，可布鲁斯却可耻地汲取他人向自己展现出来的全部善意，因为孤独一向能与独处相辅相成，但当他真正回到人群之中，看到其他人的幸福喜乐，之前几年的默默付出就立刻被清零，那些孤独的岁月甚至转化为层层叠加的巨浪，呼啸着将他没顶吞噬。

_“_ 说真的，博士，我在链接之前从来没在乎过灵魂伴侣这件事，甚至觉得很多余，但终于和浩克进行连接之后 _……_ 我甚至不嫌弃他是个只会吼来吼去，连话都说不清楚的大块头，因为那种心灵相通的感觉根本不需要开口讲话。 _”_

布鲁斯想说我懂，我也体会过，但他的嗓子突然被只能默默吞下去的苦涩眼泪噎住了，而克林特继续说了下去。

_“_ 所以我真的、真的非常希望你能原谅我把你和浩克的所处位置报告给了神盾。我知道你最担心的事就是被军方那群狗娘养的关进实验室，或者变成某种武器，但我向你保证神盾不是这样的组织，弗瑞永远都不会允许你遭受这种待遇。况且 _——_ 浩克现在已经变成了拯救世界的英雄，我敢说他要是走在路上肯定会有人想和他自拍了。 _”_

布鲁斯不太清楚自拍这个词是什么意思，但他还是虚弱地扯了扯嘴角。 _“_ 但愿如此。 _”_ 然后他顿了顿，感受到喉咙因缺少水份而无比干痒。 _“_ 所以现在是什么状况？ _”_

克林特瞥了他一眼，然后突然起身离开了布鲁斯的视线范围，边朝房间某个角落走边回答： _“_ 哦，我们打赢了洛基，把宇宙魔方交到了神盾手里，然后浩克缩回了你。弗瑞想带你回天空航母，但斯塔克像个高中女生一样扯着嗓子叫了好半天，说他答应所有人战后一起吃烤肉，于是你现在躺在斯塔克大厦某个没被损坏的会议室里，而我被神盾派过来看着你，等你醒过来。 _”_

这解释了门口那株盆栽以及布鲁斯脑袋下面软绵绵的沙发扶手 _——_ 他终于用隔夜面条一样软的胳膊把自己从沙发上撑了起来，而克林特也回过身重新来到沙发旁边，把手里装满水的纸杯递给布鲁斯。布鲁斯只觉得这个人的观察力敏锐得吓人，他的特工代号或许不仅仅因为裸眼视力特别好。

_“_ 我记得娜塔莎说神盾只需要我解决宇宙魔方这件事，之后就会放我走。 _”_

_“_ 没想到你已经和娜塔莎关系这么好，直接叫她名字了？ _”_ 克林特颇为调侃地挑了挑眉毛， _“_ 不过，如果她这么保证了，那么你现在的确来去自由。弗瑞想带你回神盾多半是因为灵魂伴侣这事，肯定有不止一打科学家和研究员上蹿下跳向他申请想研究我和浩克的关系。我猜你也的确想多了解点？ _”_

_“_ 的确，但我保证不在你们老大面前跳太高。 _”_ 布鲁斯一口气喝了整整一杯水之后终于恢复了点活力，甚至能开玩笑了。克林特也咧嘴笑起来，然后抬手伸了个懒腰，脸上终于露出一点疲态。看着对方眼睛里浓重的血丝，布鲁斯这才想起来克林特在参与纽约大战之前还经历了被宇宙魔方洗脑，到现在已经有三十多个小时没合眼了。

_“_ 你真的该去休息一下了。 _”_ 他捏紧手里的纸杯，看着克林特的黑眼圈轻声说， _“_ 我保证不趁你偷偷溜走，一定会和你一起回天空航母，把娜塔莎向我保证过的那些报告从头读到尾。 _”_

_“_ 老天，她还保证了这个？我可得找她好好聊聊。 _”_ 克林特轻笑了一声，然后把一只手伸到布鲁斯面前， _“_ 不过现在我也没法睡，因为斯塔克和队长他们还在楼下等着我们，很显然斯塔克终于打通了那家烤肉店的电话，说服他们今晚照常营业了。 _”_

布鲁斯最先没反应过来克林特伸手想干什么，而克林特说完他们要去吃烤肉之后甚至等了一会，从鼻腔里喷出一声带笑的哼声，把另一只手也朝布鲁斯伸了个过来，然后两只手一起穿过布鲁斯的腋下，把他从沙发上架了起来。布鲁斯被他的举动吓了一跳，因为没人会在知道自己身体里住着谁之后还离他这么近，或者作出如此突兀的举动（托尼除外，那家伙的脑子大概一直很不正常），于是惊吓外加浑身无力让他软绵绵倒在克林特的肩膀上，把这个协助他起身的动作变成一个结实的拥抱。对方身上并不好闻，身穿皮革长时间作战令汗水飞速发酵，作战服的表面还布满细小的尘土和石砾，但克林特托在他腋下的双手坚实有力，身体也比布鲁斯要热得多，而布鲁斯隔着一层厚重皮革都能感受到对方的心脏正在胸腔里缓慢而坚实地跳动，不疾不徐，仿佛一座能令所有人安心的时钟。

时钟走过三拍，布鲁斯的腿终于找到了直立行走的力气。他在克林特面前站直身体，感受到对方缓缓松开手，然后向后退了一步；然而还没等布鲁斯的身体与心底的浩克一起为骤然离去的体温而悲鸣，克林特就再次抬起左手，落在布鲁斯的肩头，于是热源再次透过布鲁斯身上那件看起来似乎属于托尼的 _T_ 恤弥漫至四肢百骸。

_“_ 咱们走吧，博士，但愿斯塔克说的那家店还算好吃。 _”_

事实证明，托尼 _·_ 斯塔克的嘴里绝对能跑火车；哪怕饿得眼冒金星，这家店的烤肉也是布鲁斯这辈子吃过最难吃的一次。但他根本不在乎，因为克林特从头到尾一直坐在他身边，在嘴里还嚼着第三块烤肉的面饼皮时彻底睡了过去，而布鲁斯趁娜塔莎不注意的时候伸手擦掉了蹭在他嘴角的酸奶酱，然后满心愉悦嗦了嗦手指头。托尼锐利的眼睛顿时朝他们看过来，脸上写满了难以置信的问号，但布鲁斯只是把脸上那个得意的笑藏在烤肉饼后面，感觉已经有太久太久没有这样快活。


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯本以为神盾会在他们嘴里塞满烤肉的时候突然派来好几辆黑漆漆的 _SUV_ 在门口急刹车然后把自己带走，但所幸（或者他该说很不幸？）这场凄惨无比的烤肉派对持续至深夜才缓缓结束。索尔吃饱喝足就挥舞着锤子飞走了，娜塔莎在接到一个电话后也和克林特还有美国队长（ _“_ 请务必叫我史蒂夫，班纳博士 _”_ ）乘上一辆悄无声息停在门口的车离开了，而且出乎意料没带布鲁斯一起，把他遗弃给了托尼。他们临走前布鲁斯小心翼翼地瞥了一眼克林特，在看到对方拼尽全力也只能半睁的眼睛之后打消了所有和他好好谈谈的念头。

_“_ 欢迎再次来到斯塔克大厦。 _”_ 托尼在进门时有气无力地说，一脚踢开门口的玻璃碴， _“_ 佩珀还在顶楼套房等我 _——_ 毫无疑问等着狠狠骂我一通，而整个大厦其他楼层和房间任你挑选，我觉得套房楼下应该还有几间没被那群太空猴子搞砸的客房。 _”_

布鲁斯依言随便选了一间客房，看到里面比自己搞科研时住的公寓还要大的洗手间也只是挑了挑眉毛。卧室的双人大床在他手下柔软无比，墙边的橱柜堆满了雪一样轻飘飘的被子以及用金线镶边的浴袍，但布鲁斯只在房间里转了两圈就感觉自己快要喘不上气了。他并非刻意用清苦生活锻炼意志的苦修僧，但过去两天环绕在他身边的种种奢华仿佛对他而言仿佛一场梦，世界顶尖的实验室，柔软干净的床垫，甚至几个对他没有恶意的人 _——_ 他害怕自己在这里待久了会无法自拔，任凭这个梦境将他彻底吞噬，再也回不到曾经独自一人的生活。

于是布鲁斯并没有在这间客房过夜。他只是在浴室洗了个热水澡（他原谅了自己享用这一丁点奢侈），然后披了件浴袍就落荒而逃。起先他并没有意识到自己直奔而去的方向，直到看到门口那株昂贵的盆栽才发觉不知为何他又回到了纽约之战后他初次睁开眼睛的地方，那间位于斯塔克大厦中间某层的小型会议室。整幢大厦除了顶层套房以及底楼接待处之外空无一人，甚至关闭了绝大部分走廊的声控灯的总开关，但曼哈顿是个充斥光污染的地方，哪怕刚刚遭受一场外星入侵也仍旧如此。灯光从对面大楼透过落地窗落进来，令靠窗那半会议室亮如白昼，办公桌与四周转椅的影子映在浅色木地板上，高低嶙峋仿佛自己就是一座漫布高楼大厦的小小城市，但同时又令布鲁斯回忆起皎洁的满月升至丛林深处参天巨木的梢头，将它们随微风摇晃的影子投映在清澈的水面上。

人们都说现代都市是由混凝土钢筋堆砌的森林，而布鲁斯想，城市和森林或许并非如此不同，也许他在这里也能找到一方宁静。

白天睡过的沙发正在不远处诱惑他再次临幸，而布鲁斯不知为何在看到沙发的那刻突然感到无法抑制的疲倦。他拖着脚步走过去，把头枕在那个到现在还有点微微凹陷的扶手上，然后蜷起腿，把自己缩成一团。他的身上只有一件浴袍，但浴袍足够厚重，而且五月份纽约的夜晚温度也正适宜，于是他轻叹了口气，终于闭上了眼睛。

布鲁斯不知道自己究竟是什么时候睡着的，但非常清晰地意识到了进入梦境的那一刻，因为他从未以这样的方式打量过世界 _——_ 嘈杂，纷闹，令人愤怒且沮丧，耳朵里仿佛塞满了十个烟雾警报器齐声尖叫，眼底则能清晰看到血管根根爆裂的痕迹，在视野中拖出一道道灰败的暗河；更何况布鲁斯知道自己从未在曼哈顿大厦的顶楼以非人的速度跳来跳去，他相信自己肯定会对这种事情有记忆。

显而易见，这是浩克的视角，可布鲁斯之前从未和浩克分享过任何记忆，哪怕在梦境之中都没有过。况且布鲁斯现在也有点搞不清自己究竟是不是在做梦了，因为他向来对梦境有些许把控能力（他在这么多年之后早就熟练掌握了让自己从噩梦中迅速醒过来的诀窍），但这次的梦他却觉得自己像是个旁观者，透过浩克的眼睛审视一段回忆。

他并不知道浩克究竟想向他展示什么，也没发打破这种单方向的交流，于是他只是沉默地看了下去，看着浩克撕碎一个又一个奇塔瑞士兵 _——_ 然而下一瞬布鲁斯立刻明白了这个梦境与何相关，因为浩克吵闹且灰暗的世界突然静了下来，亮了起来，他和布鲁斯在跃至空中的瞬间一起抬眼看向不远处大楼顶端的那个身影。

克林特。隔着五十英尺的距离，布鲁斯能清晰看到射手穿着那间无袖作战服背心，看向远方眉头紧皱，一颗汗珠顺着他被尘土沾黑的太阳穴滚落，啪嗒一下打在作战服的皮革领口上。他正在边眺望边大喊着什么，布鲁斯并听不清楚，但那不重要，因为他正沉浸于克林特在浩克的视界里是多么生动鲜活：在一片仿佛老旧电视雪花一样的嘈杂背景中只有克林特一人无比清晰锐利，仿佛龙卷风中心的漩涡，整个世界的颜色都朝他的方向极速涌去，将他层层叠叠包裹其中却并不令人眼花缭乱，只是随着浩克视线落在他身上的每一秒而更真实。布鲁斯甚至能看到他被汗水浸湿而发黑的头发在发梢处仍染着零星半点金色，在说话的间隙舌尖不经意伸出来舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，露出下面撕掉死皮后新鲜嫩红的伤口，而他的眼睛则完美平衡了蓝绿灰三种颜色，仿佛一场暴风雨过后映在海面上的天空。

紧接着，一场爆炸，克林特失去平衡，被重力扯下屋顶；浩克的胸膛里发出炮弹般隆隆怒吼，用超乎布鲁斯想象的速度朝他发射过去，而作为旁观者的布鲁斯却清晰看到克林特在半空中柔软地弹起，没有借助任何外力的同时翻转了整整一百八十度，将自己的身体变为手中那柄弓延伸出去的一部分，然后将一根箭头射向屋顶残留的石块。当浩克赶到时他已经开始再次坠落，但这次却多了足以和重力抗衡的那根钢缆。

无论如何，浩克还是冲了过去抓住他的手臂，恰好抓在克林特向布鲁斯展示淤青的那个位置。所以这就是淤青的来源 _——_ 布鲁斯随着浩克一起感受到巨人巨石一般坚硬的掌心只在柔韧的肌肉上挤压了半秒就迅速松开了，那只曾经捏在手心半死不活的棕鸟在布鲁斯眼前一晃而过，而克林特趁机松开钢缆，踩着浩克的膝盖借力攀上来，一回身坐在了浩克的肩膀上。

_“_ 嘿，大家伙。 _”_ 布鲁斯感觉到一双结实的手臂搂住浩克的脖子，热乎乎的气息喷吐在耳边， _“_ 多谢你跑来当我的金刚。 _”_ 浩克并不知道 _“_ 金刚 _”_ 是什么，但克林特语气里无法错认的亲切和谢意令他快活地吼叫出来，然后猛地跃起砸碎了一架恰好驶过的奇塔瑞飞车。克林特坐在浩克的肩膀上，像个君主端坐于自己屹立不倒的王座，搂着浩克的脖子放声大笑。

这是布鲁斯这辈子见过的最令他热血沸腾的景象。

片刻后他们降落在另一个相对安全的屋顶上，克林特什么都没说，只是轻轻拍了拍浩克的脸颊，然后浩克就顺从地弯腰让克林特从自己肩头跳了下来。他们对视了片刻，因为高度和体型差距克林特看起来几乎渺小得滑稽，却又同时如此清晰真实，在浩克的世界中心如同太阳一般熊熊燃烧。

_“_ 等会见。 _”_ 克林特咧嘴笑着说，然后迅速朝背后某个方向转过身，而浩克也从屋顶边缘跳向另一架奇塔瑞飞车。梦境到这里逐渐黯淡下去，布鲁斯知道浩克想要分享的东西已经接近尾声了。他在灰暗的曼哈顿天空下思考了片刻，然后叹了口气。

_“_ 好吧，既然你这么大方，那我也有想要和你分享的东西。 _”_

然后他闭上眼睛，努力回到自己从沙发上醒过来之后那段记忆：昂贵的盆栽，柔软的沙发扶手，一双瞪圆的眼睛，克林特的手落在他的肩膀上，坚实温暖，令布鲁斯从头到脚熨帖无比。梦境中他似乎听到浩克不满地哼了一声，像个糖果被分走一半的小孩子，但这是布鲁斯头一次感到浩克没有无比愤怒地敲打他们之间的那扇门，而是感觉他们正身处同一个房间里，也许并没有紧紧坐在一起，但能够清楚意识到彼此的存在。而在他们的身旁有一扇巨大的落地窗，一轮橘黄色太阳正在冉冉升起，将温暖灿烂的阳光同时撒在他们两个的身上。

布鲁斯的梦境到此戛然而止。他猛地睁开眼睛，发现纽约早已迎来新一天的朝阳，只不过和梦境比起来要苍白稀薄得多。他发现自己昨晚甚至没有换过姿势，之前枕在身下的胳膊早已酸麻，但布鲁斯却不想动弹，只想在这里再多待一会。他的心脏正在胸口砰砰跳动，速度比安全值略快了一些，但在见识过浩克的梦之后布鲁斯却再也不需要担心这种事情了。虽然这仍然不是个能够允许浩克随时出现的世界，但现在布鲁斯知道这个世界有能够让浩克快乐的存在，那么如果浩克真的想出来玩一会，布鲁斯又有什么权利剥夺他的快乐呢？

不过浩克似乎没有出来的意思 _——_ 也许他正在布鲁斯胸膛深处回味刚才的梦？ _——_ 但无论如何，布鲁斯的心跳渐渐平稳了下来。他的上半身出了不少汗，浴袍正紧紧粘在皮肤上，于是他从沙发上慢慢爬起来，准备回楼上的客房再洗个澡。

_“_ 你睡的怎么样？ _”_ 半小时后他受 _JARVIS_ 的邀请来到顶楼套房和托尼共进早餐，身上穿着一套奇迹般出现在客房床上的干净衣服。托尼正在一片狼籍的公共区做早饭，没等布鲁斯回答他就继续说了下去： _“_ 说真的，布鲁斯，要不是 _JARVIS_ 在整幢大楼都有传感器，我真的以为一觉醒来把浩克搞丢了。要是让弗瑞知道我忙着和女朋友打和好炮而弄丢了你，他可能会派罗曼诺夫在睡梦中割掉我的蛋。 _”_

布鲁斯觉得自己真的没精力刚起来就和托尼进行这种对话，尤其托尼还边说边在平底锅沿上敲开了两个鸡蛋。 _“_ 你会做饭？ _“_ 他主动开了个新话题， _”_ 我还以为你是靠管家和外卖活着的那种人。 _”_

_“_ 人在大学几年里只能吃那么多外卖。 _”_ 托尼回头做了个鬼脸， _“_ 再说这只是鸡蛋，又不是什么分子料理。 _”_

布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，没再说什么，而等几分钟后两个人靠着料理台边喝咖啡边吃蛋饼的时候，他也没有因为托尼盐放太多而抱怨。再难吃的免费食物也理应获得沉默的尊重，更何况昨夜看在托尼面子上硬塞下去的那几个烤肉饼还没消化完全，布鲁斯觉得那顿饭顶他在印度三天的量。

两分钟后，布鲁斯意识到托尼 _·_ 斯塔克唯一不说话的时候只有他吃饭的时候 _——_ 或许还有其他时候，但出于对佩珀的尊重他让自己的想象力止步于此 _——_ 因为还没完全咽下嘴里最后一点蛋饼，托尼就已经迫不及待地再次开口了。

_“_ 从实招来， _”_ 托尼说， _“_ 像杯漏底的星巴克咖啡。 _”_

_“_ 这绝对是我这辈子听过的最荒谬的比喻。 _”_ 布鲁斯说， _“_ 而且我完全不知道你在说什么。 _”_

_“_ 我昨晚只睡了三个小时，我很困；而且我昨天为了拯救地球差点死了。所以请原谅我的比喻。 _”_ 托尼语气刻薄，然后把叉子直接扔进水槽里， _“_ 好吧，那我就直说了 _——_ 布鲁斯，你究竟和莱戈拉斯是怎么回事？ _”_

_“_ 莱戈拉斯？ _——_ 哦，你说克林特。 _”_

托尼翻了个史诗级别的白眼。 _“_ 还能有谁？ _”_

_“……_ 这很复杂。 _”_ 布鲁斯知道这个回答太过敷衍，但他只希望托尼能听懂他语气下暗含的戒备，主动换个话题。然而站在他旁边的男人只是再次翻了个白眼，比刚才那个还要夸张，布鲁斯甚至觉得托尼有那么半秒钟看到了自己脑袋的内部构造。

_“_ 拜托，布鲁斯，我们两个大概是整个地球上最聪明的两名人类，没必要用这种烂回答取笑我的智商。 _”_

布鲁斯重重叹了口气。 _“_ 我没想过取笑你，只是 _——_ 现在谈这个话题还太早了，好吗？我不觉得我和克林特之间有任何 _’_ 事 _’_ 。 _”_ 他发现自己并不在意对托尼袒露心事。经年累月的离群独处带来的精神压力早已超出布鲁斯的控制，能够和像托尼这样和自己在同一频道的人聊天令布鲁斯感到莫大慰藉 _——_ 哪怕他一辈子也不会向身旁这个讨人嫌的家伙承认这点。 _“_ 你大概早就知道了，克林特是浩克的灵魂伴侣，我只不过在搭顺风车，而且还是那种车主怎么暗示都不肯下车的讨厌鬼。 _”_

这绝对是他刚从娜塔莎那里得知消息时的想法，但经过昨天晚上那场梦之后，布鲁斯不由自主开始觉得 _——_ 他甚至希望 _——_

他张了张嘴，但没能发出任何声音，仿佛他负责理智的那部分大脑终于从梦境中醒了过来，没给布鲁斯任何恳求的机会就彻底锁死了声带振动的功能，甚至不允许他在脑海里出声。托尼给了他一个略含怜悯的眼神，没再继续追问下去，捧起自己的咖啡杯默默喝了一口。

_“_ 我知道这很难。 _”_ 片刻后托尼又开口了， _“_ 真的、真的很难。我没告诉过任何人，但我和佩珀其实是在我钯中毒那件事之后才进行了第一次链接，所以那之前我们两个在一起的全部时间都花在了小心翼翼试探彼此的态度，并且因为我们不是灵魂伴侣而不停心碎上。对于两个暂时还没有灵魂伴侣的人都这么难，我真的理解你现在的处境。 _”_

托尼只是含糊带过整件事，但布鲁斯觉得自己还没天真到以为托尼没有第一时间冲进军方以及神盾的数据库找到和自己相关的全部资料。他当然知道自己在灵魂伴侣这件事上糟得有多一塌糊涂，而纽约之战后布鲁斯只能想象知道的人还会有谁：史蒂夫，娜塔莎，克林特 _——_

他的呼吸噎在喉咙里，然后布鲁斯抱着温热的咖啡杯，重重打了个寒颤。映照在他身上的阳光似乎已经尽数消散在空气里。

_“_ 来吧。 _”_ 他感觉托尼的手落在自己的肩膀上，轻轻拍了拍， _“_ 趁神盾还没把你要回去，想不想看看斯塔克大厦同样世界顶尖的实验室？ _”_

布鲁斯想说不，他只想缩回那个柔软的沙发上再睡一觉，但看着托尼善解人意的棕色眼睛，他最终轻轻点了点头，仰头喝掉了杯子里正急速变冷的咖啡。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯三天后才再次见到克林特。三天里他一直都窝在斯塔克大厦，随时等待头顶的 _JARVIS_ 通知他说门外有辆黑色的 _SUV_ 在等他 _——_ 无论来人是军方还是神盾局，但这样令他心惊胆战又有点期待的声音却从未响起。于是他收获了七十多个小时的无所事事，而布鲁斯已经记不清他上次这样闲是什么时候了，甚至从上小学开始他就是个会在做完家庭作业后再额外阅读的孩子，几乎从不允许自己虚度光阴。但是现在 _——_

见鬼去吧，他缩在沙发上对自己说。这是他应得的。托尼的确试着扮演好房东，但他毕竟有一整个集团以及一个灵魂伴侣需要操心，而二者在纽约之战中都绝非毫发无伤（当然佩珀是纯心理上）。斯塔克大厦目前还未对外开放，托尼在他们参观实验室的时候含糊说自己有个装修计划，所以布鲁斯理直气壮在整幢建筑里像个幽魂一样游荡，推开一扇又一扇办公室的大门，阅读贴在格子间五花八门的即时贴，从休息间的冰箱里偷吃员工匆匆撤离前留下的蛋糕和冰激凌。他甚至没费心刮胡子 _——_ 哪怕在印度逃亡的时候他也没忘了这项个人清洁习惯 _——_ 所以等到第三天晚上 _JARVIS_ 终于开口时，布鲁斯盯着客房洗手间里的镜子，觉得自己已经变成货真价实生活在钢筋混凝土森林里的野人。

_“_ 班纳博士， _”JARVIS_ 的电子合成音在头顶轻柔地说， _“Sir_ 希望我提醒你做好准备，明天早上九点和他一起出发前往中央公园。 _”_

_“_ 中央公园？ _”_ 布鲁斯从鼻子里喷出一声小小的嘲讽， _“_ 怎么，托尼准备带浩克去野餐吗？ _”_

_“_ 不，班纳博士。 _Sir_ 在五分钟前收到了由神盾局方面发来的通讯，他们准备在明早于中央公园送索尔、洛基还有宇宙魔方离开地球。其余几位复仇者也会到场。 _”_

布鲁斯下意识紧紧捏住洗手池瓷白的边缘，然后深吸一口气。 _“_ 复仇者？ _”_

_“_ 这是 _Sir_ 为您们起的团队名称，成员包括他本人，您，罗杰斯队长，索尔，罗曼诺夫特工，巴 _——”_

_“_ 我知道都有谁。 _”_ 布鲁斯在最后一个名字被念出来前打断了 _JARVIS_ ，但他立刻感到自责，哪怕被他喝止的只是一个人工智能。 _“JARVIS_ ， _”_ 他停顿片刻后说， _“_ 大厦里有我能穿的衣服吗？ _”_

这就是为什么布鲁斯第二天在中央公园露面时穿着一条松垮垮的西装裤以及一件托尼从衣橱最里面翻出来的黄色衬衣。同样他还刮了累积三天的胡子，并且稍微打理了一下头发，虽然看起来和平常没什么区别。他坐着托尼的敞篷跑车来到中央公园时，神盾局的特工已经在某块区域设立了警戒线，远离那些野餐或者慢跑的普通市民，但布鲁斯还是感到一阵不适，一种脱离时空的不协调感，但同时又忍不住为自己以及复仇者的成就感到自豪。

不过很快他就顾不上想这些了，因为一辆全黑的轿车在他们面前急刹车，最后两位复仇者成员一左一右从车门里钻出来。布鲁斯的目光立刻落在克林特身上，先是因为对方戴着墨镜看不到眼睛而有点失望，同时却忍不住欣赏特工穿便装的样子。他只见过穿作战服的克林特，尽管那些皮革和束带别样性感，但布鲁斯却觉得那样的克林特锐利得仿佛他手里的箭头，轻而易举就能割伤自己，让他甚至不敢靠近。现在穿着帽衫和夹克的克林特却干净，柔软，随和，让布鲁斯想要 _——_

布鲁斯什么都不想要。他狠狠咽下心底的念头，走过去帮助那个他记不住名字的教授把宇宙魔方放进一个看起来很特别的容器里。蓝光闪过后索尔、洛基以及宇宙魔方都消失了，布鲁斯仰头望向他们消失的轨迹，明明知道这是一场差点毁灭整个地球的灾难的结束，却忍不住想从今往后他们还要经历多少次这样的事，这是否其实只是一切的开始？

而当他终于低下头，布鲁斯正好对上站在他正对面克林特的视线。好吧，说视线也许只是他的想象了，因为克林特还戴着墨镜没摘下来呢，但布鲁斯确确实实感受到一股无形的重量落在他的身上，而几秒过后克林特咧嘴露出一排洁白的牙齿。

整场 _“_ 欢送会 _”_ 其实只持续了不到十分钟，送走宇宙魔方后控场的神盾局特工们就敢在越来越多围观人群聚集之前立刻行动起来。每个穿着黑色西装从布鲁斯身边匆匆而过的人都在对他们耳朵里的通讯器吼着什么，暂时没人狠狠扭过布鲁斯的手臂然后把他送上一辆黑车，于是他站在原地不知所措，看着克林特走过来和托尼半拥抱了一下，听托尼又开了个莱戈拉斯的玩笑，直到娜塔莎悄无声息走过来，把一个棕色鼓鼓囊囊的包塞进他的怀里。

_“_ 这是什么？ _”_ 布鲁斯拎了拎手里的重量，不沉不轻，但没听到什么声音， _“_ 还有，神盾打算怎么处置我？ _”_

_“_ 神盾对你没有任何打算。 _”_ 娜塔莎说，绿眼睛在阳光下闪烁着某种布鲁斯说不上来的光， _“_ 我们决定把你交给斯塔克，凭他处置。 _”_

_“_ 什么？ _”_ 布鲁斯叫了一声，感觉有点失态，抬头瞥了一眼正在和史蒂夫握手的托尼， _“_ 为什么事斯塔克？ _——_ 别错解我的意思，我挺喜欢托尼的，但真没打算和他待多久。再说了 _……_ 你不是说神盾想观察我和 _——_ 浩克和巴顿特工的关系吗？ _”_

_“_ 哦，这个。 _”_ 娜塔莎沉吟片刻， _“_ 前两天弗瑞给我们开了个会，问我们接下来想怎样，也提了这件事。克林特说自己暂时不想回天空航母，毕竟 _——_ 你知道怎么回事，所以弗瑞给他放了个假，从今天开始到今年年底，克林特都不用接任何任务了。 _”_

_“_ 什么？ _”_ 这次布鲁斯控制了自己的音量，但只觉得更匪夷所思了， _“_ 恕我直言，罗曼诺夫特工，这听起来真的很像停职待审。 _”_

_“_ 我还以为我们已经可以互称教名了，布鲁斯。克林特告诉我说 _——”_

_“_ 别打岔。 _”_ 布鲁斯感觉自己的怒火噌的一下蹿了上来，兴许连眼睛都变绿了，但曾经在天空航母上一脸惊恐望着他变身的红发特工只是耸了耸肩。

_“_ 有点耐心，班纳博士。 _”_ 她语气轻松，甚至还有点漫不经心，就好像布鲁斯只是个不懂事的小孩子，而不是花了好几年时间才用 **耐心** 锻炼自己不随时随地放出体内怪兽的人， _“_ 去和斯塔克聊聊，剩下的事不归我管，克林特已经在车里等我好半天了。 _”_

说完她转身上了一直停在他们身边的那辆黑色轿车，而布鲁斯从副驾驶后视镜里看到克林特靠在椅背上的半张侧脸。他甚至没能看到克林特的眼睛 _——_ 布鲁斯在轿车引擎发动时有点颤抖着想，那双像鸟一样滚圆，但颜色属于大海与天空的眼睛。

他站在原地目送黑色轿车绝尘而去，然后用空闲的那只手抹了一把脸。片刻后托尼的手搭在他的肩膀上，然后将布鲁斯带回那辆敞篷轿车。

_“_ 罗曼诺夫特工说他们把处置我的权利交给你了。 _”_ 上路几分钟后布鲁斯终于开口了。身旁托尼哼了一声，没立刻回答，于是布鲁斯继续说了下去： _“_ 所以你想让我怎样？我不觉得我还能在斯塔克大厦待多久 _——_ 再好的实验室也不行，但除此之外 _……”_ 他意识到自己此时此刻已经彻底失去了任何可以被称为 _“_ 家 _”_ 、可以让他安然归去的地方，声音终于变得苦涩， _“_ 或许你可以帮我订一张回印度的机票？ _”_

_“_ 什么，印度？ _”_ 托尼终于开口了，趁路上车流缓慢还侧头瞥了他一眼， _“_ 不，当然不。 _”_

_“_ 那就别兜圈子了，直接告诉我。 _”_

_“_ 好吧。 _”_ 托尼说， _“_ 我知道你现在需要一个住处，最好离我们都近一点，就待在纽约，但又不想去太显眼的地方。所以我给你在布鲁克林附近一个区找了间公寓，坐落在一个没人会多看一眼的社区，绝对符合你的隐者气场。 _”_

_“_ 呃，多谢？ _”_ 布鲁斯抱着膝盖上的棕色布包，不知道该说什么。他的手下意识捏紧，然后隔着布料摸到一个圆柱体。他有点想立刻打开包看一眼里面究竟是什么，但敞篷车外加托尼时而令他胆战心惊的车技让他打消了这个念头。

_“_ 不客气。房租已经有人帮你交了，钥匙就在我的口袋里，一会到地方我给你。 _”_

布鲁斯仍然不知道自己该对这样的安排作何反应。他在被娜塔莎招募的瞬间已经做好准备再次回到军方冷冰冰的实验室里，被各种各样的探测器和针头抽干体内最后一滴血液；他也想像过自己从今往后将在一间能够困住浩克的透明牢房里度过余生，脖子上永远戴着心跳检测器。他唯独没想到自己会被神盾安排给托尼，又被托尼安排到一间最最不可能的市井公寓里。这一切感觉起来仿佛是他在印度破破烂烂的棚屋缩在草垫子上做的梦。

这种怪异又脱力的感觉一直伴随着他，直到曼哈顿的繁华逐渐散去，街道两旁的建筑愈发老旧肮脏，却比那些光怪陆离的摩天大楼更真实可信。布鲁斯不知道托尼究竟开了多久，因为纽约的堵车绝对是他不怀念生活在大城市的特点之一（虽然托尼嘟囔着说洛杉矶比这里糟糕一百倍），所以当托尼突然在一条狭窄的单行街道旁缓缓停下时布鲁斯还以为他们又要给垃圾车让道了。但这次托尼却彻底停稳，熄火，然后从口袋里掏出一串叮当作响的钥匙，上面甚至用彩色便签条标记出了大楼 _/_ 公寓 _/_ 信箱 _/_ 地下室。

_“_ 就是旁边这栋， _5A_ 室，电梯有时候会失灵所以建议你自己爬楼梯。我就不下车送你了，在这种社区连半秒钟都不能离开我的车。 _”_

那你还给我在这里找房子？ _——_ 布鲁斯只是腹诽一句，然后接过钥匙。他不知道自己的表情是否泄露了些许不安，但托尼顺势握住他的手，倾身给了他半个拥抱。

_“_ 别担心，布鲁斯。我听说这栋楼的房东人特别好。 _”_ 说完他咧嘴一笑，仿佛讲了个只有自己才懂的笑话，把布鲁斯推下了车。

布鲁斯抱着包，今天第二次目送某人开车从自己面前绝尘而去，直到托尼张扬的跑车消失在街道尽头才转身朝公寓楼走去。开门的时候他扫了眼塞满各种广告和报纸的信箱，看到了各种奇怪的名字但一个都没记住。虽然托尼警告他电梯可能会失灵，但布鲁斯还是赌了一把，并且在狭小逼仄的铁皮箱吱嘎上升时一直盯着电梯反光镜里的自己。在黄色衬衣的映衬下他的脸色看起来糟糕透了，下巴上也有一道刮胡子时漏掉的胡茬，杂草一样浓密的眉毛紧紧蹙在一起。

他不知道这是否意味着自由，因为自由在他过去几年的想象中绝对不是一幢电梯破烂的公寓楼，而更是 _……_ 布鲁斯说不清楚更应该是什么样子，他从来都不是那种特别乐意休假并且特别乐意在假期躺在某个南边的海滩上喝鸡尾酒的人。若是有人能躺在他身边一起吹海风，布鲁斯兴许会更喜欢出现在自己脑海里的这一幕，但是 _……_

他的手紧紧捏住布包的背带，在电梯门颤巍巍开启时深吸一口气跨了出去。公寓楼并不大，不是那种一层楼好几户的复合式，只有左右 _AB_ 两间公寓。布鲁斯只走了两步就来到 _5A_ 的门口，用标记公寓的那把钥匙打开门。

布鲁斯甚至还没把门打开足够自己进去的宽度就愣在原地。他不可置信地盯着出现在门后面的东西 _——_ 两只东倒西歪的黑色靴子。他无比聪明的大脑飞速运转起来，只用了半秒钟就考虑清楚了前因后果。

_“_ 操你的，斯塔克。为什么不告诉我公寓还带个室友？ _”_ 他的手握在门把手上，边轻声咒骂边推开整扇门。更多双脏兮兮的鞋出现在他眼前，全都歪七扭八塞在门后的鞋架上，旁边用来随手放东西的小平台上甚至有一串和布鲁斯手里看起来差不多的钥匙。越过狭长的走廊他能看到起居室的一角，看起来没有鞋架这里这么乱，但深色沙发的靠背上搭着一件土黄色的衣服。

等等，那件衣服看起来 _——_

走廊一侧突然开了一扇门，彻底挡住了布鲁斯的视线，但他的眼睛也早就忘记了探究那件有点眼熟的衣服。因为从门后走出来的人 _——_ 也就是和布鲁斯共享 _5A_ 公寓的室友 _——_ 不是别人，恰恰就是克林特 _·_ 巴顿。

操你的，托尼 _——_ 布鲁斯又在心里咒骂了一句，但这次的语气和刚才已经完全不一样了，他开始觉得自己的仿佛整个人掉进印度洋夏季温暖的洋流里，并且因为缺氧而头重脚轻。

而在他失神的这几秒里，克林特就那样站在距离布鲁斯三四步的地方，仍然穿着今天早上那件柔软无比的红色 _T_ 恤以及深灰色牛仔裤，却摘下了墨镜，用那双该死的眼睛看向布鲁斯。他看起来刚刚洗过脸，还有些许没擦干的水滴顺着鬓角滚落下来，落在 _T_ 恤松垮的领口上。

_“_ 嘿，博士。 _”_ 他朝布鲁斯露出微笑，无辜得仿佛没有和娜塔莎、弗瑞以及托尼联手对布鲁斯开了个天大的玩笑， _“_ 我还以为你要再过半小时才来呢。我也刚到家。今天路上堵得真要命。 _”_

_“_ 你 _……_ 我 _……”_ 布鲁斯仿佛又一次失去说话的能力，结巴了一会才理清思绪， _“_ 所以这是你的公寓？托尼说的什么安置我就是让我 _……_ 当你的室友？ _”_

_“_ 对啊。 _”_ 克林特点点头， _“_ 我是除了托尼之外唯一在纽约有房产的复仇者，所以你不想和托尼住了来和我住不是理所应该的事情吗。 _”_

才不理所应该，布鲁斯想，和你有关的事没有半点理所应当的地方。但他只是动了动嘴唇，什么都没说，任凭克林特从他手里拎走那个布包，然后在门口脱下自己和托尼借的那双皮鞋，把它门同样歪歪扭扭留在克林特的靴子旁边。他在门口又站了几秒钟，注视克林特慢慢向起居室走去的背影，深吸一口气后终于让自己跟了上去。


	4. Chapter 4

_“_ 这里是神盾的秘密基地。 _”_

_“_ 不是。 _”_

_“_ 所有邻居都是神盾特工扮演的。 _”_

_“_ 不是。 _——_ 咖啡，糖还是奶？ _”_

_“_ 只要奶，谢谢。 _——_ 那么这里是某种伪装的实验室，屋子每个角落都藏着摄像头。 _”_

_“_ 老天我希望不至于此。 _”_ 克林特转身做了个鬼脸，然后把手里热乎乎的马克杯递给布鲁斯， _“_ 至少我希望没人趁我不注意溜进来安装了摄像头。 _”_

布鲁斯啜了口咖啡，虽然有点烫舌头，但咖啡和奶的比例恰到好处，让他自从看到克林特出现就开始砰砰乱跳的心脏稍微缓和了点。 _“_ 所以这里真的只是你的个人公寓？ _”_

_“_ 说真的，博士，我有个公寓就这么让你不敢相信吗？ _”_ 克林特半依在料理台上抱起双臂，而布鲁斯尽量不让自己的目光太过明显地落在对方裸露在外的手臂上，但是 _——_ 那是一对非常值得欣赏和赞扬的手臂，肌肉线条劲瘦流畅，凸显的青色血管宛若精心雕琢的纹身图样，仅仅想象它们张弓搭箭时肌肉紧绷的样子就足以让布鲁斯不顾上牙床被烫伤，猛灌了一大口咖啡。

_“_ 也许吧。 _”_ 他在艰难咽下这口咖啡后慢吞吞地回答， _“_ 你看起来不像是 _——_ 你看起来是那种以神盾为家的人，你和娜塔莎都是。 _”_

克林特做了个表情，仿佛他刚在桌子腿上撞到了小脚趾。 _“_ 神盾只是我的工作单位而已，博士，在那之外我们都有自己的人生 _——_ 也许除了科尔森。 _”_ 他的表情在提到最后那个名字时暗淡片刻，但很快转移了话题。 _“_ 重点在于，我是个狙击手，博士，我需要一个完全属于我自己的地方用来在任务后放空头脑。 _”_

布鲁斯点点头，假装自己听懂了。 _“_ 但是我为什么会出现在这里？我猜并不是因为你恰好缺个室友，而托尼在报纸上读到了你打的招租广告。 _”_

这个满含讽刺的问题终于让克林特笑出声。 _“_ 天呐，真的不是，博士。是我特意让斯塔克演了这么一出戏，把你骗过来的。我从一开始就打算让你和我住。 _”_

_“_ 为什么？ _”_

_“_ 为什么我们要演戏还是为什么我打算和你一起住？演戏是因为知道这件事的人只有我们几个外加弗瑞，我们不想让出现在中央公园的任何人 _——_ 无论是特工还是好事的游客 _——_ 看到布鲁斯 _·_ 班纳和两个特工乘神盾的车一起离开了。复仇者名义上各自不知去向，背后偷偷聚集起来等于给世界安全理事会施压。 _”_

布鲁斯其实不是特别在意第一个问题，但他还是很有礼貌地等克林特解释完之后才提醒： _“_ 那第二个为什么呢？ _”_

_“_ 那不是明摆着的事吗。 _”_ 克林特瞥了布鲁斯一眼，仿佛不敢相信一个挂着博士头衔的人智商会这么低， _“_ 我是浩克的灵魂伴侣，我照顾你天经地义。 _”_

布鲁斯其实早就预料到了类似回答，但从克林特口中听到还是犹如有人在他胸口重重一击。他举起半空的马克杯，把脸藏在后面，希望代号鹰眼的男人没有察觉到他紧紧抿起的颤抖嘴角。

克林特也许察觉了，也许没有，他只是随着布鲁斯沉默了片刻，然后从料理台旁直起身。 _“_ 来吧，博士，让我带你去你的房间转一圈，看看你喜不喜欢。 _”_

布鲁斯是个正常有理智的成年人，于是他把马克杯放在咖啡桌上，然后随克林特起身。整间公寓并不大，除去和厨房连成一体的起居室之外还有两个房间，其中一间房门紧闭，门上挂了一张装裱在玻璃框里的《银翼杀手》的老旧海报。

_“_ 那是刚上映时电影院的原版海报，我在 _Ebay_ 上花了大价钱才拍到。 _“_ 路过时克林特颇为自豪朝海报点了点头。

另外一间房就在一墙之隔，门上干干净净什么都没有，房间里也是如此，没有任何海报或者装饰品显现出这里曾经有过长期住户，但床头柜上立着一个相框，布鲁斯凑近后看到那是张很标准的游客照，背景是某个很有欧洲风情的城市，而相片中心克林特紧紧搂着娜塔莎，两个人全都笑得一脸灿烂。

_“_ 我们其实在执行任务，伪装成游客盯梢。 _”_ 克林特拿起相框，语气里透出点怀念， _“_ 但这张照片我们两个实在都很喜欢，再加上那次任务成了我俩一个开了很多年的玩笑，所以 _……”_ 他耸了耸肩， _“_ 也许神盾特工的确没法完全把工作和私人生活完完全全分隔开。 _”_

_“_ 娜塔莎说你最近六个月都没任务了。 _”_ 布鲁斯突然想起这件事，有点关切地问， _“_ 是 _……_ 是因为洛基造成的影响吗？ _”_

_“_ 是，也不是。 _”_ 克林特放下相框，转头看向他，而布鲁斯发现克林特在谈论重要严肃的话题时很喜欢直视对方的眼睛，仿佛他能看穿对方心灵的窗口后面究竟藏着着什么。 _“_ 世界安全理事会的确非常直白地 _’_ 建议 _’_ 我休息一段时间。 _”_ 他的嘴唇扭曲成一个没有任何幽默感的笑容， _“_ 但弗瑞不鸟他们，弗瑞从来没把那几个只敢把脸藏在阴影里和他对话的人当回事。但是 _——_ 我自己能感觉到我的脑子乱了，博士；不是那种仍然被控制洗脑的乱 _——_ 我相信娜特的校准手段非常精准 _——_ 但我刚才也说了，我是个狙击手，我需要找回那种能让自己射出完美一枪或者一箭的平衡。 _”_

凝视着对方微微皱起的眉头和略带烦闷的表情，布鲁斯清楚意识到自己不能再继续不懂装懂下去了，那样只会让他离克林特的世界越来越远。于是他清了清嗓子： _“_ 平衡是指 _……_ ？ _”_

_“_ 很难描述。 _”_ 世界最佳射手沉思片刻后回答， _“_ 使用枪械和弓箭是两种感觉，但笼统形容的话是一种将各种要素牢牢掌握在手心里的感觉：距离，风速，目标行进轨迹，你手中武器的飞行速度，你心跳和呼吸的频率，还有其他各种干扰要素。你知道自己在做计算，但与此同时你的大脑一片空白，只能看到两点之间最完美的那一条线。 _”_

_“_ 听起来非常复杂。 _”_

_“_ 的确，但同时也有非常本能的成分，所以我才会说那是种平衡。 _”_

_“_ 而洛基 _……_ 宇宙魔方破坏了这种平衡？ _”_

_“_ 可以这么说吧。 _”_ 克林特的脑袋歪向一侧肩膀，又露出那种让布鲁斯想到某些鸟类的动作神态， _“_ 无论是跑去摘掉的某个可怜人的眼球，还是亲自带领小队攻击天空航母，我的计算都是失衡的，宇宙魔方的力量使我的能力逾越了我的自控。之前面对漫天会飞外星人的时候我还不觉得什么，但过去三天里我在天空航母的靶场思考了很久：为什么我会被一块发蓝光的外星石头轻轻松松就扭曲了思考方式？ _”_

_“_ 克林特，我们对宇宙魔方还有太多不了解的地方了，你不能这么怪罪自己 _——”_

然而站在对面的人只是用苦笑打断了布鲁斯的劝慰。 _“_ 或许吧，但无论如何，我现在必须做好准备面对接下来的可能发生的事：如果再遇到宇宙魔方或者类似足以洗脑的力量，我该怎么做才不丢掉自己的平衡？ _”_

_“_ 我真希望我能够回答你。 _”_ 布鲁斯也不由自主苦笑起来， _“_ 但我在 _’_ 自控 _’_ 这个领域真的也只是初学者。 _”_

_“_ 不，有浩克在你绝对是大师级别。 _”_ 克林特咧嘴一笑， _“_ 顺便我想问你，你对冥想感兴趣吗？总觉得你是那种特别禅意的人，你懂，印度和瑜伽之类的。 _”_

_“_ 我在最开始试过冥想，感觉效果还可以，但瑜伽我真的不行，在差点扭伤手腕之后就放弃了。 _”_

_“_ 好极了！ _”_ 克林特的眼睛亮了起来， _“_ 也许我们过两天可以一起冥想，我还没试过和别人一起冥想呢。 _”_

布鲁斯今天早上对着斯塔克大厦客房镜子刮胡子的时候绝对没想到会有人约他一起冥想，但他看着克林特兴奋的表情，控制不住自己同样慢慢露出笑容。 _“_ 好啊， _”_ 他说， _“_ 你准备好了就叫我，反正你知道我住在哪里。 _”_

_***_

入住克林特公寓的第一天对布鲁斯来说平淡又超现实，他仍然不敢相信自己就这样住进了浩克灵魂伴侣的家，但克林特带着他在整间公寓里转了一圈，向他展示了起居室的超大背投电视以及排列顺序奇特的蓝光碟片，还有冰箱里专门为他空出一半的储物格。布鲁斯除了上大学之外从未和其他人共享过居住空间，但他猜测正常人有了新室友肯定就是这个样子。

娜塔莎塞给他的布袋则从另一个角度证明了克林特的确把一切事情都背着他安排好了：包里是一套睡衣，两套符合纽约初夏季节的衬衣和西装裤，三条尺寸正好的内裤（布鲁斯把它们从包里掏出来的时候非常努力不去想象究竟有多少人看到过自己光溜溜的屁股），三双深色袜子，以及新牙膏，牙刷，刮胡刀，毛巾，还有一瓶可以洗头发的沐浴露 _——_ 克林特的确什么都想到了。

_“_ 我很确定你没有钱买这些东西，况且我也考虑过你可能不想和一个神盾特工住在一起，所以这些东西在别的地方也能派上用场。 _”_ 很久之后布鲁斯问起这件事，克林特只是这样淡然回答。但今天他什么都没问，他只是趁克林特把自己关在房门后不知道在干什么的时候溜进洗手间，然后把自己的新牙刷放在克林特有点秃毛的牙刷旁边，把柔软的新毛巾搭在另一块掉色挺厉害的灰色毛巾下面。药品柜里没有布鲁斯想象中的大量昂贵有稀少的特效药，只有一瓶快过期的阿斯匹林，一个小型急救包，还有两管全新的男用润滑剂。

布鲁斯只扫了它们一眼就意识到一个从最开始就被自己完全忽略的问题：他不清楚神盾对自家特工的感情生活有怎样的规章制度，但克林特是个正常成年男性，并且在神盾以外拥有自己的房产，那么他同时拥有固定性伴侣的可能性也 _——_ 很高，非常高。

他随手关上药品柜的门，然后用手捂住脸呻吟了一声。抛开自己对克林特究竟有怎样复杂的感情不提，布鲁斯真的不愿回忆起那些深夜从图书馆回来累得半死只想一头栽在床上，却看到自己宿舍门把手上绑了一只袜子的凄惨大学生活。他大学室友过于旺盛的性生活绝对是布鲁斯坚定自己搬出去住的原因之一，现在情况虽然没当时那么糟糕，但他绝对能想象到万一克林特真的带人回来，整个情形对他来说会有多尴尬，而且他甚至不知道浩克在这事上有什么想法。不知为何但布鲁斯总觉得 _“_ 浩克 _”_ 和 _“_ 性生活 _”_ 这两个词出现在同一句话甚至同一个段落里都糟糕透顶。

他得和克林特好好谈谈这件事 _——_ 像所有即将共享生活空间的好室友一样，越快越好。可是布鲁斯却觉得疲惫极了，哪怕他过去三天绝大多数时间都缩在那张沙发上打盹，他仍然一在床边坐下就开始觉得脑袋发沉，眼皮打架。于是他粗暴地脱掉托尼的黄色衬衣以及松垮的西装裤，只穿着下面的背心和短裤倒在床上，把脸埋在泛着洗衣液清香的枕头上，蹭了两下就昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

布鲁斯不知道自己究竟睡了多久，但等他再次醒过来的时候纽约的天色已经行至黄昏，窗外偶然有汽车喇叭的滴滴声响彻整条街道，而诱人的香气从顺着门缝飘进来，逐渐唤醒布鲁斯好几个小时没有进食的身体。他起身后在床上又盘腿坐了一会，然后翻出布包里那套替他准备好的睡衣穿在身上，光着脚走出自己的房间。公寓并不大，所以布鲁斯一出门就越过起居室看到克林特正站在厨房的料理台旁边，背对着他不知道在翻炒什么，头顶的抽油烟机轰轰作响，却无法完全掩盖住放在一旁正在播放的手机音乐。虽然看不到对方的表情动作，但仅从背影就能看出克林特此刻有多放松舒适，让布鲁斯莫名觉得自己是个不经允许闯进别人家里的入侵者。

他靠在沙发背上，从不远处欣赏克林特做饭，而这个以敏锐著称的神盾特工仿佛真的没察觉到起居室多了一个人，几分钟后关火转身才对布鲁斯挑起眉毛。 _“_ 嘿，博士， _”_ 他边把锅里的东西装进盘子里边开口 _——_ 布鲁斯注意到料理台上有两个盘子， _“_ 休息得还好吗？ _”_

_“_ 挺好的。你炒的是什么？ _”_

_“_ 昨天剩的米饭，量不太够两个人吃，所以我又放了好多蔬菜培根，还有豆子。味道大概不怎么样但我保证绝对吃不死人。 _”_ 他边说边把平底锅放进水槽，端着两个盘子走到起居室和布鲁斯汇合，然后把其中一个放在布鲁斯面前的咖啡桌上。

_“_ 所以我们以后都一起吃饭吗？ _”_

_“_ 如果你想的话。 _”_ 克林特耸了耸肩， _“_ 两个人一起吃绝对比各做各的要快，如果我们一起购买食材的话还能省钱，虽然我觉得有托尼 _·_ 斯塔克付房租也不需要省多少就是了。 _”_

_“_ 我很乐意。 _”_ 布鲁斯说， _“_ 虽然我会做的也就那么几样，唯一拿得出手的可能只有咖喱。 _”_

_“_ 那你就负责做咖喱。 _”_ 克林特咽下满满一嘴炒饭后才回答， _“_ 其他的不会再说。我一直觉得做饭没什么难的，主要难在我之前一直都没时间，只能做最方便上手的那种。 _”_

布鲁斯点了点头，然后也用勺子舀了一勺炒饭送进嘴里。克林特说的没错，他的手艺的确不怎么样，只吃了一口布鲁斯就发现炒饭的盐绝对没放匀，靠近他舌根的那一团米饭咸过头了。但他饿急了，而且他仍然秉承对免费食物至少报以沉默敬意的人生信条，所以在接下来的五分钟里他和克林特谁也没开口，只是沉默地吞咽着盘子里晚饭。

又过了五分钟，等锅刷好了放在一旁晾干，脏盘子和勺子也都塞进洗碗机之后，克林特抱着双臂回过身，浅色眼睛再一次专注地落在布鲁斯身上，而布鲁斯立刻在心里大叫不妙，因为他已经能清晰分辨出这是克林特的 _“_ 谈话脸 _”_ 。他知道自己早晚都需要和克林特好好谈谈，并且有好几项需要说清楚的事情，但作为世界一流的逃跑专家，他可耻地想要选择退缩。

_“_ 布鲁斯，我们得谈谈。 _”_

然后他被克林特一句话就牢牢钉在沙发上，因为克林特从没有用布鲁斯的名字称呼过他，之前永远是那个带着丁点善意调侃的 _“_ 博士 _”_ ，可以现在这个克林特 _——_ 眉头微蹙，眼神凝重，仿佛布鲁斯没法从他的语气中认识到他们接下来要谈的话题有多重要。

_“_ 我们得谈谈， _”_ 克林特说， _“_ 关于灵魂伴侣的事。 _”_


	5. Chapter 5

虽然身体动不了，但在脑海里最先形成的念头仍然是回避。 _“_ 我还以为在这件事上神盾有个比电话黄页还厚的档案。 _”_ 布鲁斯垂下眼睛低声说。

_“_ 可能还要更厚一点 _——_ 不过这不是关键。 _”_ 克林特在眼前挥了挥手，就好像他是个该死的绝地武士，仅凭这个动作就能让布鲁斯忘记那些档案的存在， _“_ 但我从来都不在乎那些记录、数据、侧写、专家分析。我想听到的是当事人的真实想法和回忆。 _”_ 他顿了顿，也许看到了布鲁斯脸上的防备，语气柔和了些， _“_ 如果你想，我可以先告诉你我怎么发现自己的灵魂伴侣竟然是浩克。 _”_

_“_ 好。 _”_ 布鲁斯点点头，意识到自己真的很好奇。

克林特也重重地朝胸口垂了一下脑袋，然后在料理台上换了个更舒服的姿势。 _“_ 第一次和浩克链接的时候 _……_ 我正在出任务。不是什么特别困难的任务，盯梢，潜入，获取信息，这种很简单的流水线作业，但是你大概可以想象到我被一群西装革履的人包围，手里还举着香槟杯，突然之间眼前出现一片特别绿的野生丛林是什么感觉。 _”_

_“_ 大概很糟糕。 _”_

_“_ 我把半杯香槟都倒在了目标人物的西装前襟上。 _”_ 克林特做了个鬼脸， _“_ 不过冥冥之中也算因祸得福，我趁机拽他去了洗手间，然后 _——”_ 他露出半个让人浮想联翩的笑容， _“_ 无论如何，链接并没有影响我做任务，郁郁葱葱的洗手间其实挺有诗意的，高档酒店应该多搞点类似的装饰。 _”_

布鲁斯什么都没说，只是想到那只惨死在浩克掌心的鸟，然后好奇住在自己身体里的大家伙是否真的明白第一次链接的时候远隔万里的灵魂伴侣究竟在做什么。

_“_ 但是，你大概也能想象到，现在这个年头已经没多少人生活在看起来非常原始的丛林，再加上浩克并不懂什么叫链接时不暴露自己，我在他低头蹚水的时候就意识到了自己的灵魂伴侣是谁。 _”_

_“_ 你能看得清浩克的样子？ _”_ 布鲁斯好奇地问。

_“_ 你是指那个理论，就是灵魂伴侣链接的时候物理距离越远，链接就越模糊？ _”_

_“_ 没错。我自己第一次链接的时候只隔了半个校园，所以清楚得简直像是在看高清电影。 _”_ 布鲁斯其实没打算这么快就分享自己的回忆，但他的局促在对上克林特惊喜的目光后稍微安定了些。

_“_ 我只是想说，这个理论也许并非普遍适用，至少在我和浩克身上没什么用。我们两个的初次链接其实并不对等，我能透过他的眼睛看清周围各种细枝末节，但对他来说我这边的场景却很模糊 _——_ 我能通过链接感觉到他很不高兴，因为什么都看不清，所以整个链接时间很短，我只来得及告诉他我的名字和代号。神盾那群和你一样聪明的科学家根据这些表现猜测说链接稳定与否可能与距离无关，而是取决于双方的接受程度。浩克对我全然接受，但我当时在做任务精神紧张，所以他才看不清。 _”_

_“_ 的确很有可能。 _”_ 布鲁斯说， _“_ 如果可以我想看看那些实验研究报告。 _”_

_“_ 我就知道你会这么说，你们这群科学家都这个样。 _”_ 克林特咧嘴一笑， _“_ 但到了第二次链接就好了很多，当时我已经把我的灵魂伴侣很有可能是浩克上报给了神盾，然后立刻被当成濒临灭绝的珍稀动物在实验室里保护了起来，所以我们第二次链接的时候没有那么多干扰要素，浩克这边还是一如既往很绿，但我身处一间除了镜子之外空无一物的实验室。我能感受到这次他高兴多了，看清了我的脸，我们聊了一会 _——_ 好吧，是我一个人喋喋不休讲了很久，他偶尔哼一声，但我能感觉到他听得懂我在说什么。至于第三次 _……”_

说到这里，克林特脸上又一次露出那个让布鲁斯无比嫉妒的同时从头顶暖到脚趾的笑容，金棕色的睫毛半垂下来，将阴影映在他的脸颊上。 _“_ 第三次链接却很特别。 _”_ 他的声音也带着点梦幻感，不由自主压低嗓子，好像生怕惊醒一个漂浮在自己面前的美梦， _“_ 当时我正在天空航母的停机坪，浩克突然出现了。一开始我们什么都没说，我只是一直盯着眼前特别绿的天空和云，然后浩克跳到一棵很高的树上，在树枝上坐了下来，抬头望向头顶的天空。那一刻 _……_ 我感觉我们像是肩并肩坐在一起看云，然后大家伙的思维里突然多出几个我能理解的词：他在想鸟和飞翔，还有那种感觉究竟是什么。于是我告诉他，那是自由。 _”_

布鲁斯重重呼出一口气，意识到自己在克林特讲述的时候一直屏息凝神，仿佛他自己也怕戳破这段像梦一样美的描述。他动了动喉咙，想告诉自己在那次链接后醒来时手心里的那根羽毛，但他的声音却被某种格外沉重酸涩的东西彻底卡在了喉咙里。鸟和飞翔 _——_ 他忍不住想，那对浩克来说明明是完全无法理解的两件事物，所以才会有那只死在手心里的鸟。可是因为克林特，因为他的灵魂伴侣，浩克头一次明白了什么是自由，松开了自己只表达过愤怒与暴力的拳头。

_“_ 多谢你。 _”_ 他在终于开口的时候才意识到自己的声音有点哑了。克林特靠在原处目不转睛地望向他，片刻后轻叹一口气，起身走到布鲁斯身边的空位坐下，然后试探着将一只手落在布鲁斯的膝盖上。

_“_ 你永远不用为这件事向我道谢。 _”_ 他轻声说， _“_ 浩克是我的灵魂伴侣，如果可以我只想给他全世界最好的东西。 _”_

_“_ 我知道，只不过 _——”_ 布鲁斯抬头看向近在咫尺却依旧如此遥远的克林特。他不知道该怎样用语言向克林特形容自己此刻的感受。他真希望自己能像链接中的浩克一样，无需开口就能向身边这个人传递心底的每个想法。 _“_ 你本不需要这么做。我的意思是，我知道灵魂伴侣这事身不由己，但你本不需要负担这些，负担一个能赤手空拳撕碎一幢摩天大楼的怪物的同时还要负担一个走投无路，顶着好几个博士头衔却根本看不到生命里半点希望的废物。 _”_

_“_ 博士，你要相信我从没这么想过浩克，也从没觉得你是多余的。 _”_

_“_ 我相信你，但我同样知道一般人对自己的灵魂伴侣都有哪些期待。 _”_ 他的声音因突然涌上来的回忆哽在喉咙里，听起来脆弱而卑微， _“_ 因为我曾经也那样期待过，克林特，我甚至曾经亲身体验过：透过自己灵魂伴侣的眼睛好奇地打量对方的人生，想象我们第一次见面究竟应该在咖啡厅还是汉堡店，然后隔着一张永远太过宽敞的桌子望向对面那个整个宇宙和你灵魂相契的人，希望你们能立刻回到一间昏暗的屋子，一张柔软的床，然后紧紧拥抱彼此再也不分开 _……”_

克林特没有立刻回答，但视线一直落在布鲁斯的脸上。他们的目光在半空交错，克林特在布鲁斯眼里头一次不再是那个看起来无所不能的神盾特工，最强射手，而是同样脆弱无助，嘴唇颤抖，让他看起来突然一下子年轻了十多岁。

_“_ 是，布鲁斯，对于灵魂伴侣我的确期待过那些。 _”_ 他蓝绿色的眼睛凝视着布鲁斯，但却同时在透过他看向一段回忆， _“_ 我在我爸喝得醉醺醺然后因为一点小事动手打我妈的时候一直期待我能赶紧长大，找到我的灵魂伴侣，然后向对方承诺我永远不会变成我爸那样。我的确想象过我会怎么和我的灵魂伴侣见面，相识，一起生活，但说到底那些都不重要，究竟是在咖啡厅还是在曼哈顿的废墟和对方头次相见一点都不重要。我只希望我的灵魂伴侣是个能让我保护，同时也能保护我的人，这就够了。这就足够了。 _”_

说到最后一句话，克林特因沉浸回忆而痛苦的表情再次柔软下来，但他的话却再次触动布鲁斯在过去几年里一直深深埋葬在心底，甚至从不敢拜访流连的回忆。 _“_ 是啊，能够互相保护是多么奢侈的事情。 _”_ 他的声音有气无力地漂浮在两人之间，随时都会被涌入喉咙的泪水熄灭， _“_ 别理解错我的意思，克林特，我早就不恨浩克了，但曾经有段时间我唯一的念头就是向上帝诅咒他为什么出现，因为浩克可以保护所有人，唯独不能保护我和我的灵魂伴侣。 _”_

_“_ 所以，贝蒂 _·_ 罗斯？ _”_

_“_ 是啊。贝蒂。 _”_ 他已经有多久没把这个名字大声念出来了？布鲁斯甚至没法回答自己。简简单单的两个音节在唇齿之间的感觉陌生苦涩，像是吞服下一剂致命的毒药。他知道哪怕自己终有一天能够放下一切，寻找到另一份让他真正快乐的感情，这个名字带给他的痛苦也永远都不会淡去，因为 _——“_ 她曾是我的灵魂伴侣。 _”_

_“_ 我很抱歉，布鲁斯。 _”_

_“_ 我们曾经是世界上最完美的灵魂伴侣。 _”_ 布鲁斯的视线逐渐变得模糊，他不知道究竟是因为回忆还是其他更沉重炙热的东西， _“_ 就像我刚才说过的那样，我们隔着半个校园看到对方无比眼熟的生活，我坐在电脑前面盯着带我们大学校徽的网页，而她正坐在图书馆我最喜欢的角落里看书。我们在半个小时后就找到了彼此，又过了半个小时已经无可救药坠入爱河。我以为我们能就那样一起过一辈子。但是一辈子对我们来说也只有短短几年的时间，后面发生了什么你肯定早就知道了。 _”_

克林特沉默了片刻，然后他说： _“_ 但是现在神盾已经介入了军方和浩克的矛盾，浩克不再处于被追捕的状态，你们仍然能够拥有一辈子的时间。 _”_

_“_ 不。 _”_ 布鲁斯摇了摇头，感觉眼角逐渐因为泪水而刺痛， _“_ 因为灵魂伴侣理应是两个人的事，对贝蒂而言浩克是多出来的那部分，我没权利 _——_ 没有任何人应该被迫接受自己灵魂伴侣这么大的麻烦。所以我说了，浩克能够保护任何人，唯独不能保护我和贝蒂，因为我们之间的灵魂伴侣关系是浩克唯一不需要用拳头就能轻易破坏的东西。 _”_

_“_ 可是 _——”_

_“_ 没什么可是，我能感觉得到，浩克诞生的瞬间我和贝蒂就已经结束了。而且我们都努力过了，贝蒂已经尽全力去接受浩克了，可是依旧不够。为了她，为了浩克，也为了我自己，我们决定到此为止。 _”_

_“_ 节哀顺变，布鲁斯。 _”_ 克林特仍然落在他膝盖上的手轻轻捏了一下，而布鲁斯点点头，接受了这句通常只有听到死讯才会出现的表达。但他和贝蒂之间其实和死亡没什么不同，同样都是由神秘莫测的宇宙里不受控制的更高力量彻底剥夺你和另一个人最亲密无间的联系。有的时候布鲁斯觉得死亡兴许比这要令人愉悦得多，因为死亡意味着终结，终于开始悼念对方，而与灵魂伴侣被迫分离的痛苦却永无休止。

他们继续坐在一起沉默了片刻，起居室里只能听到布鲁斯偶尔吸鼻子的声音。克林特垂下眼睛，不知道在想什么，而布鲁斯沉浸于自己的痛苦回忆，感受到浩克在心底那扇门的后面同样发出悲鸣。他知道浩克也在痛苦，因为布鲁斯的痛苦而痛苦，而这让他感觉好受了很多。他刚才说自己早就不再恨浩克了，但其实还有更深更复杂的感情 _——_ 布鲁斯从未向任何人，甚至向自己承认过，但他其实时不时会对浩克心存感激，因为他真的孤独太久太久了。在那些丛林深处或者街道上满是异乡人的日子里，真正陪伴他的只有无时无刻不在内心深处吼叫冲撞的浩克。这是种连上帝也无法夺走的联系，他对自己说，哪怕整个宇宙都抛弃了他，浩克也会永远陪伴在他的身边，和他一同呼吸，一同消亡。

布鲁斯本以为他们会永远这样相依相伴下去，可是现在 _——_

_“_ 嘿。 _”_ 浩克灵魂伴侣的声音恰好在此时响起， _“_ 多谢你告诉我这些。真的和读档案完全不一样。 _”_

_“_ 我很高兴你至少觉得我的故事还算有趣。 _”_ 布鲁斯本来没打算开玩笑，但他因泪水而干痛的喉咙让他觉得应该调节一下气氛， _“_ 所以，感想如何？ _”_

但克林特只是严肃地看向他，正色回答： _“_ 没有任何感想。布鲁斯，这是你的人生，除了你自己之外任何人都没权有任何感想。但除此之外我想说的是，我不觉得你是多余的部分，也绝对不是你自己嘴里什么没有任何希望的废物。所以 _——_ 别把自己当成什么买一赠一的廉价商品好吗？ _”_ 他的比喻让布鲁斯怀疑某个闲得没事干的阔佬和他也谈过心， _“_ 无论你是不是和我的灵魂伴侣共享一个身体，我都想成为你的朋友。 _”_

这只是一个心地善良的好人面对一个快四十岁还哭得稀里哗啦的男人给出的安慰 _——_ 这是最先浮现在布鲁斯脑海里的想法。但克林特的手仍然落在他的膝盖上，掌心的温度透过单薄的睡裤炙烤着他的皮肤，而且此时此刻凝视着他的那双蓝绿色眼睛如此真诚，如此温和，让布鲁斯允许自己花几秒钟的时间在心底构建一个只属于他的白日梦，幻想他和浩克能够一同拥有克林特，那轮橘色暖阳不分彼此映照在他们的身上。

他不知道自己的表情是否泄露了些许心事，但克林特没再说什么，只是抬身从咖啡桌上把纸巾盒递给布鲁斯。布鲁斯这才意识到自己现在看起来绝对邋遢透了，但没什么比坐在沙发上互相交换埋葬心底许久的往事更能拉近两个人的距离，于是他在克林特有点忍俊不禁的注视下一连抽了四张纸，擦干眼泪后还很大声擤了鼻子。

_“_ 抱歉，我其实真不应该在你搬进来第一个晚上就和你聊这些。 _”_ 等脏纸团被扔进垃圾桶后，克林特就开始道歉，并且在布鲁斯开口反驳之前举起一只手， _“_ 我说真的，博士。我应该给你点准备时间，等你愿意分享再告诉我。只不过 _……”_ 他瞥了布鲁斯一眼， _“_ 你看起来好像很久都没和人好好聊一聊了。 _”_

_“_ 你说的没错。 _”_ 布鲁斯叹了口气， _“_ 我的确很久没能和正常人聊天了 _——_ 和托尼绝对不算 _——_ 更何况聊这么严肃的话题。我承认最开始的确有点难受，但这种话题就像创可贴，有的时候必须飞快撕下来才行。无论我刚才哭得有多惨，我很高兴我们把这件事说清楚了。 _”_

_“_ 我也是，博士。我也是。 _”_ 克林特又一次对他展现整齐洁白的牙齿， _“_ 所以，你还有什么事想问我吗？不光灵魂伴侣，任何事都可以。 _”_

布鲁斯的思绪瞬间飞到洗手间的药品柜，但犹豫片刻还是没问出声。他相信克林特是个体贴的好人，如果真有那天到来，他肯定会提前告诉布鲁斯。于是他只是耸了耸肩，换了个无关紧要但过去几天一直漂浮在脑海边缘的问题。

_“_ 自拍是什么意思？ _”_

克林特的眉毛慢慢挑了起来，眨了眨眼睛，然后用手捂住脸大笑出声。 _“_ 老天啊，博士。 _”_ 布鲁斯坐在沙发上，不知道自己究竟该感到不解还是愤怒，而克林特笑了足足有半分钟才从口袋里掏出手机，点亮屏幕。

_“_ 自拍，就是 _——”_ 他左手把手机半举过头顶，右手突然落在布鲁斯的肩膀上，把他一把搂到自己身旁。布鲁斯整个人都僵住了，双手紧紧扣在膝盖上，因克林特扑面而来的须后水味不受控制地深吸一口气。

_“_ 看镜头，博士。 _”_ 克林特低沉的声音在他耳边响起，而布鲁斯抬起眼，看到手机屏幕里的自己正木然回瞪过来。他看起来的确糟糕透了，头发蓬乱，鼻头发红，双眼因睡眠以及眼泪微肿，而在他身边克林特正毫不吝啬地露出灿烂微笑，然后动了动拇指按下屏幕下方的拍摄键。

一声清脆的电子合成音过后，克林特收回手臂，把手机屏幕递到他面前。 _“_ 这就是自拍，博士。 _”_ 而布鲁斯凝视着四方形边框中间那个永远被定格的瞬间，看着那两个明明只认识了四天却如此亲密靠在一起的人像，一时间感到头晕目眩。

_“_ 等你买了手机后，我就把这张自拍发给你。 _”_

两天后，布鲁斯抱着自己的新手机，打开短信收件箱里第一条新信息，下载附件图片，然后把那张照片设置成了新桌面。


	6. Chapter 6

最开始几天布鲁斯一直窝在公寓里。当然，他被克林特拽出去了一趟，两个人逛了超市（够两个成年男性至少三天的食物），百货商店（能让布鲁斯安全度过纽约夏天的各种衣物），还有苹果公司的门店（克林特坚持要用托尼付给他的房租给布鲁斯买苹果手机和电脑，而不是斯塔克工业旗下的产品，说这是对托尼那次烤肉的终极报复，布鲁斯欣然同意）。但其余时间布鲁斯都窝在自己的房间或者会客厅的沙发上，抱着电脑恶补自己放逐这几年错过的所有东西。他把一半时间花在错过的电影和已经忘记前面剧情的美剧，但每当夜深人静他却无法入梦，他就会习惯性点开谷歌学术还有各种电子期刊，阅读自己曾经研究的领域最近发表的各种学术论文。他的眼睛落在一个又一个论文作者的名字上，绝大多数都非常熟悉，有几个曾经跟在导师后面发论文的人几年过去自己也终于获得博士头衔，而与此同时仍有崭新年轻的名字源源不断涌入学术界，英勇无畏地将他们最新鲜的科研成果展示给每一双审慎挑剔的眼睛。

阅读这些论文总让布鲁斯觉得自己苍老且可悲。这是一个他永远也回不去的世界，而布鲁斯直到失去这一切才愈发意识到自己有多怀念那些平淡无奇的学术生活：提出假设，设计实验，得出结论，在电脑屏幕前十天半个月不眠不休地打字，发表论文，被驳回，盯着满文档的修改意见生闷气，修改再发，或者在研讨会上向同行作报告，面对听众咄咄逼人的提问深吸一口气 _——_ 他再也无法拥有这些。哪怕终有一天浩克的问题得到解决，他能够重新回到某个大学或者科研机构继续搞学术，布鲁斯知道在同行眼里他早就从实验人员变成实验对象，所有在自己这个领域想要有所建树的科学家都只会向他投来看巨额研究奖金的目光。

布鲁斯不知道自己作为科研人员还能做什么。他觉得神盾大概会很欢迎他穿上白大褂去他们的实验室做贡献，但给政府机构打工通常意味着研究成果保密，想也别想发论文；或者他可以去给斯塔克工业当顾问，但托尼以及他的公司擅长的领域和自己其实有不小差距；更何况哪怕送走了索尔和洛基，布鲁斯的大脑深处仍然有根紧绷的弦，时刻提醒他经历过纽约之战的地球已经不复从前，他也许应该趁机会在全新领域大展身手。

克林特对他的日夜蹉跎一如既往非常体贴，他承包了一日三餐，甚至没提醒布鲁斯承诺过的咖喱。或许因为布鲁斯搬进来的第一个晚上两个人聊得太过严肃，接下来这几天除了一起吃饭之外他们甚至没怎么在公寓里碰面。布鲁斯自己因为熬夜，每天醒过来已经接近中午，而克林特是个喜欢早起的人，有次布鲁斯快早上六点还没睡，听到一墙之隔的房间突然传来手机闹铃的声音，十五分钟后只喝了一杯咖啡的克林特就出了门，一个小时之后才回来，汗湿的 _T_ 恤紧紧包裹住他肌肉线条鲜明的身体（是的，布鲁斯可耻地借口上厕所出来偷窥了一眼）。而当他们肩并肩坐在沙发上吃晚饭的时候，两个人也没有多少话题可聊，只能一起盯着电视屏幕里克林特不知道为什么特别爱看的海洋纪录片。

所以在布鲁斯搬进来一个多星期之后，克林特突然在凌晨两点敲了敲他的房门时，布鲁斯被吓了一跳，哑着嗓子说了句请进。房门无声无息开了半边，克林特的头探了进来，布鲁斯看不清他的表情，因为随之渗入房间的只有起居室那盏高脚台灯晕黄的光线，为克林特左边那侧被压垮的头发映出些许暗金色。

_“_ 博士？ _”_ 克林特的嗓子也因为睡意而沙哑，然后他抬手揉了揉眼睛。

_“_ 怎么了？ _”_ 布鲁斯知道自己现在的样子大概有点惊悚，因为房间里唯一的光源只有他放在膝盖上的电脑屏幕投影出的一片惨白，而且还是自下而上映在他的脸上。

_“_ 你还没睡。 _”_ 语气坚定，不容动摇， _“_ 事实上这已经是我连着好几天发现你这个点还没睡了。 _”_

_“_ 我 _……_ 是夜猫子的类型。 _”_ 布鲁斯咳嗽一声， _“_ 这很正常，而且你也应该意识到我每天都睡到中午十二点多。 _”_

_“_ 我知道，但贝德 _-_ 斯泰不是什么适合日夜颠倒的地方。 _”_ 布鲁斯反应了一会才意识到克林特嘴里那个陌生的词是指他们公寓所在的区，贝德福特 _-_ 斯泰弗森特， _“_ 我在这里住了很久了，博士，知道这条街每天从早上七点到十二点都有什么动静：垃圾车，尖叫的屁孩子，吵架的夫妻，不牵绳溜的疯狗，还有咱们隔壁楼那个每天早上十点钟准时用小号吹《帝国进行曲》的神经病。 _”_

好吧，克林特说的这些布鲁斯其实都深刻体验过，除了《帝国进行曲》，他一般早上六七点终于因为熬夜的疲惫昏过去，到了十点钟正好是睡眠最深的时刻，还从来没被这个吵醒过。

_“_ 所以你因为这个才每天早起跑步？ _”_

克林特哼了一声。 _“_ 我才不会因为别人太吵而早起 _——_ 博士，你不知道我其实是个听障吗？我只要把耳朵里的助听器取出来，哪怕外星人再把半个纽约砸了也不会醒。 _”_

这句话的信息量过大，布鲁斯抱着电脑愣了片刻才慢慢处理了克林特究竟在说什么。 _“_ 你是听障？可是你看起来 _——”_

_“_ 因为已经过去很久了，而且神盾给我专门配了特别高端的助听器，放在耳朵里根本感觉不到那种。你可能还记得我说过我爸是个热爱家暴的混蛋？我妈并不是他唯一动手的对象。 _”_

_“_ 我很抱歉，克林特。 _”_

_“_ 没事，我告诉你这些只是因为我觉得你应该知道。有的时候戴太久了我晚上睡觉就会把助听器取出来，所以如果你叫破喉咙我也没醒，就到我房间给我一巴掌。 _”_

_“_ 我希望在这里遇不到需要我叫破喉咙的情况，但我谨记于心。 _”_ 这本该是个无比沉重的话题，但布鲁斯却忍不住抿起浮现在嘴角的笑意。虽然只相处了这么几天，但他发现克林特有种特别直白的说话方式，近乎推土机的莽撞力度，却让布鲁斯觉得无比真实有趣。 _“_ 所以你今天晚上来找我，是 _……_ ？ _”_

_“_ 是希望你能恢复点正常作息时间。我不是在这里要求你明早立刻和我一起晨跑，博士，但至少趁贝德 _-_ 斯泰没那么吵的时候多睡一会。我不想过段时间斯塔克来家访，然后拽着我的领子质问我为什么虐待他亲爱的布鲁斯。 _”_

明知道他在调侃，布鲁斯却忍不住觉得这非常可能发生 _——_ 同时也觉得自己像只被托尼寄养在克林特这里的狗。 _“_ 好吧。 _”_ 他嘭的一声合死电脑，放在床头柜上，然后抬眼看向克林特， _“_ 我今晚努力在天亮前睡着，并且发誓会向托尼作证你绝对没有虐待我。 _”_

布鲁斯本以为克林特会就这样离开，已经准备平躺下，对方却仍然徘徊在自己门口，甚至把整个上半身都探了进来。 _“_ 博士 _……”_ 他犹豫片刻后开口， _“_ 你还记得我之前问你有没有试过冥想吗？我知道你有睡眠障碍， _”_ 布鲁斯努力不在黑暗中瞪他， _“_ 但我一直觉得冥想特别助眠。所以，要不要现在试试？ _”_

布鲁斯想拒绝。他现在最想做的事就是平躺下来，然后拽过被子蒙住整个头，而不是凌晨两点钟和穿了件松垮 _T_ 恤满脸睡意的克林特一起在黑暗里独处半个多小时。但他别无选择，因为克林特出现在这里意味着对方特地为了自己放弃宝贵的睡眠以及生活作息，而布鲁斯同样不想躺在黑暗里盯着天花板看好几个小时。于是他点点头，而克林特立刻推门走了进来，身后半敞的门在地板上拖拽出一道温暖的光束。

_“_ 不用换地方。 _”_ 他在布鲁斯试图起身下床时轻轻按住他的肩膀， _“_ 你就坐在床上，万一起作用了直接躺下就睡。 _”_ 然后他没等布鲁斯问 _“_ 那你怎么办 _”_ 就在布鲁斯床边盘腿坐下，后背靠着床头柜。

布鲁斯盯着他被门口灯光映得稍有模糊的身影出神片刻，然后他模仿克林特的姿势同样在床中央盘起双腿。他之前并没说谎，的确在最开始试过冥想，但收效甚微，因为他试图摒弃的并非只有自己的思绪，还有浩克的，而一个时时刻刻在心底吼叫的怪兽真的很难紧靠想象忽视。但浩克对克林特的反应和之前布鲁斯体会过的任何都全然不同，也许真的得益于他们之间灵魂伴侣的链接，只要克林特出现在身边，浩克的情绪就会同他协调共鸣，那种感觉对布鲁斯来说很神奇，仿佛他们真的是一曲优雅悦耳的二重奏。所以此时此刻浩克的情绪无比放松，甚至也有点困意，而布鲁斯想象着大家伙举起拳头揉眼睛的样子，微笑着呼出一口气。

_“_ 闭上眼睛，博士，然后听我的声音放空思绪。 _”_

布鲁斯照做，闭上双眼后眼底只有一道先前光束留下的幻影，片刻后克林特沙哑的声音低沉响起。 _“_ 放松，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气 _……”_

房间一片寂静，贝德 _-_ 斯泰仿佛在此刻也彻底沉睡过去，布鲁斯能听到的除了克林特的声音之外只有他们两人交织的呼吸，于是他让自己呼吸的节拍也逐渐和克林特的一致。

_“_ 想象我们的身体仍然在这所公寓里，但灵魂正从身体里慢慢飘出来 _……”_ 布鲁斯不知道这种超自然想象是否属于标准冥想，但他愿意相信克林特，于是他努力让自己眼前出现对方口中描述的画面，想象自己正慢慢悬浮在空中，从天花板的角度低头看向自己盘腿坐在床上的身体，想象自己乱蓬蓬的头顶和垂到胸口的脑袋，还有在旁边地板上同样闭目垂首的克林特 _——_

_“_ 现在想像我们一起离开这间屋子，这桩公寓楼，街道旁有辆敞篷车在等着我们，我们跳上车在月光下顺着畅通无阻的路面一直开下去，清凉的夜风拂在我们的脸上 _……”_

_“_ 想象我们一直向前开，离开贝德 _-_ 斯泰，离开纽约，离开整个美国东海岸一直向西前进，直到在月光下你突然能够闻到麦子的清香。路面越来越窄，敞篷车开始穿越一片麦田，你搭在车窗外的胳膊划过麦穗的时候有点痒 _……”_

_“_ 我们一直向前开，直到麦田尽头那条清澈的河流。然后我们从车里出来，冲那条河跳下去。衣服打湿了也没关系，因为我们唯一能感受到的就是舒爽的河水冲刷着你的皮肤，于是我们在河里游了个痛快，直至月亮缓缓行过天幕 _……”_

_“_ 等我们游累了就一起爬上岸，躺在河边的空地上。我们仍然能够闻到麦子的清香，还有草丛里蟋蟀的叫声。我们的衣服被夜风吹了一小会就干透了，月亮也躲进云后，于是我们一起闭上眼睛，精疲力尽地沉入梦乡 _……”_

布鲁斯感觉自己像根在空中漂浮的羽毛一样轻飘飘的，但同时也有温暖而沉重的东西紧紧牵住他，让他不至于被夜风彻底吹跑。有双手轻轻拂过自己的肩头，搂住他的肩膀让他的整个身体向后飘去。他的后脑勺落在某个特别柔软的东西上，或许是堆起来的麦垛，但他舒服到不愿去多想那究竟是什么。一阵暖风袭来，轻柔坠在他的胸口，抚过他露在外面的脖子和下颌。

_“_ 晚安，布鲁斯。 _”_

在微风与麦香的怀抱里，布鲁斯睡着了。


	7. Chapter 7

第二天早上，布鲁斯在嘹亮的小号声中猛地惊醒。他半张脸埋在柔软的枕头里，拽至下巴的被子捂了一脖子汗，意识朦胧地听着仿佛在他耳边吹响的《帝国进行曲》。当他的大脑终于开始正常运转，思维与记忆逐渐回笼，回想起昨晚克林特的话的时候，达斯 _·_ 维达已经检阅完了整个帝国歼星舰的停机坪，而欧比旺 _·_ 克诺比带着卢克 _·_ 天行者走进了塔图因脏兮兮的小酒馆。

_“_ 老天。 _”_ 他抬手揉了揉眼睛，然后在床上伸了个懒腰。通常来说布鲁斯并不是喜欢赖床的类型，他一直觉得膀胱太满非常不健康。但今天早上他却放任自己在床上多躺了一会，因为他现在感觉自己从没如此放松过，像根绷了许多年在断裂边缘但突然被人解下来的橡皮筋。而且这种轻飘飘、软绵绵的感觉不仅来自身体，他的脑海里也充斥着一片令人舒适的白噪音，就好像他的大脑也在过度运动后好好睡了一觉，和他一样睡眼惺忪慢慢起身。

布鲁斯仰面躺在床上，满足地叹了口气，但在小号开始歌颂安纳金与帕德梅的爱情故事时终于爬了起来。十多分钟后他摸着刮完胡子后有点刺痛的脸颊走出卧室，看到克林特正站在厨房的料理台前面，一如既往挥舞锅铲，而空气里弥漫着一股布鲁斯说不上来却让他的胃大声鸣叫的味道。

_“_ 早啊，博士。 _”_ 埋头做饭的特工和他打招呼的时候甚至没转身， _“_ 睡得还好吗？ _”_

_“_ 很好，多谢你。 _”_ 布鲁斯尽量用这几个简答的词传达自己的无限感激， _“_ 我觉得我可以接受《星球大战》主题曲合集当我的起床闹铃。 _”_

_“_ 我得承认， _”_ 克林特笑着说， _“_ 虽然我昨晚说吹小号的这人是个神经病，但听多了之后不得不承认他吹得真的挺好的。去年冬天流感季他大概病倒休息了几天，那几天听不到我真还觉得有点难受。 _”_

布鲁斯侧耳倾听了片刻带点蓝调缠绵的《塔图因双日》，觉得自己非常赞同克林特的观点。起居室墙上机械时钟的秒针哒得跳了一声，布鲁斯抬头看到现在正好是早上十点半，隔壁楼的小号吹完了最后一个音符，而克林特恰好关掉电磁炉，拿着两个盘子朝沙发的位置走过来。

_“_ 这是什么？ _”_ 盘子里看上去像是汉堡一样的东西， _“_ 我真不知道你还会做这个。 _”_

_“_ 这个，博士， _”_ 克林特放下盘子，然后又转身回料理台捧起自己喝了一半的咖啡， _“_ 名叫 _’_ 宿醉三明治 _’_ 。能在你最难受的早晨抚慰寂寞空虚的胃和灵魂。 _”_

哪怕有免费食物沉默信条，布鲁斯还是被克林特一本正经的语气逗乐了。 _“_ 宿醉？别告诉我昨天晚上冥想之后你跑出来喝掉了冰箱里所有的啤酒。 _”_

_“_ 当然没有，只不过我每次冥想过后第二天早上起来都有种头重脚轻的感觉，所以这个三明治很合适。 _”_

_“_ 如果你之前一直都像昨晚那样冥想的话，我的确能明白为什么你会头重脚轻。 _”_ 哪怕已经清醒半个小时了，布鲁斯的身体仍然没能摆脱那种悬浮感。他轻笑一声，端起盘子细细打量所谓的三明治。 _“_ 面包，炒蛋，洋葱，芝士，中间绿色的是什么？ _”_

_“_ 辣酱。 _”_ 克林特眯着眼睛咧嘴一笑， _“_ 不是特别辣的那种但绝对给劲，让你咬一口就醒过来。 _”_

_“_ 你从哪里学来的这个菜谱？看起来不像是那种 _’_ 五十道单身汉拿手菜 _’_ 。 _”_

_“_ 事实上， _”_ 克林特喝了一口咖啡，然后在布鲁斯身旁坐下， _“_ 是从我的一个一夜情对象。 _”_

_“_ 哦。 _”_ 布鲁斯端盘子的手僵硬在半空中，想质问克林特为什么要主动和他分享这么多私生活故事（他当然还记得昨晚听障的话题），又忍不住自己的好奇心。

_“_ 大概四年前吧，有次神盾新年聚会，一群新探员打赌我和娜塔莎谁更能喝，作为他们的教官我当然不能丢脸，所以喝得有点不受控制了，甚至不记得带了个人回来。第二天早上我头痛欲裂，恨不得死在马桶前面，一出门发现竟然有个人站在我的厨房里给我做早餐，而且还是我这辈子吃过的最好吃的三明治。 _”_

克林特的话一如既往信息量极大，布鲁斯的大脑又飞速处理片刻才整理清楚自己想问的问题： _“_ 神盾允许探员之间有感情关系？你这间公寓不是什么特别需要保守的秘密？所以后来那个人怎么样了？ _”_

_“_ 神盾当然允许探员之间谈恋爱。 _”_ 克林特瞥了布鲁斯一眼，就好像他没法相信像布鲁斯这么聪明的人还会问这样的蠢问题， _“_ 我们不是军队，所以管理没那么严格，只要不影响任务，没人管你是不是在办公室恋情。只有一点除外，那就是高级探员不能和自己的直接下属乱搞，你懂，那种职场权力控制不好最容易出乱子。不过这种情况真的很少见，很少有人想和耳机里命令你对其他人开枪的那个声音谈恋爱。 _”_

_“_ 我大概能想象得到那种感觉。 _”_

_“_ 此外，我这间公寓真的不是什么秘密。娜特来过，科尔森也来过，甚至连玛丽亚 _·_ 希尔都来参加过我的暖屋派对。而且你也看到了，楼下信箱上明明白白写着我的名字，而不是什么假名。 _”_

_“_ 那周围邻居知道你真正的职业是什么吗？ _”_

_“_ 知道吧，我猜？ _”_ 克林特耸了耸肩， _“_ 也许复仇者这件事还没传到他们的耳朵里，但这幢楼里的人都知道我是个三天两头往外跑的政府工作人员，绝大多数邻居觉得我是中情局的，但也有人在烧烤派对的时候质问过我国安局是不是在监听所有人的手机。我觉得放纵他们的合理想象比试图解释 _’_ 不，我其实隶属于一个二战后成立的特别机构，专职于和邪恶纳粹以及神秘外星人作斗争 _’_ 要简单多了。 _”_

克林特的表情在做以上解释时非常正经，但说到最后一句话忍不住绽开笑容，而布鲁斯也忍俊不禁放下手里的盘子，终于拿起那个随着克林特讲述慢慢变凉的三明治。两个人暂时没再说什么，一起对手里的早饭发起进攻，而布鲁斯只咬了一口下去就努力控制自己不要在克林特面前呻吟出声。这的确是他吃过的最好吃的三明治 _——_ 大概头重脚轻的感觉也有所贡献 _——_ 但看上去不那么起眼的三明治却在他的口腔里变幻出最奇妙的味觉组合和反应：最外两层不只是普通的面包，而是某种味道香甜的全麦面包，口感结实有弹性并且在烤箱里烤得略焦；绿色的酱料也不只有辣酱，他同样能尝出混合其中的新鲜罗勒的味道；夹在中间的红洋葱圈同样经过了烤箱的历练，并且带着种独特的咸鲜，布鲁斯猜大概在烤前放了日本酱油；但一口下去最让他难忘的则是入口即化的松软炒蛋配上在上面像岩浆一样缓缓融化的切达芝士，口感和香脆的面包以及洋葱形成鲜明对比，味道上则用鸡蛋与芝士中和了其他食材的辣和咸。他除了完美之外找不到任何词来形容这一口下去的感觉。

当他终于舍得咽下嘴里这口三明治，准备再来一口时，布鲁斯看到身旁的克林特已经吃下了大半个，正微笑着看向自己。

_“_ 太好吃了。 _”_ 他在克林特开口问之前抢先回答， _“_ 我真的无比感谢你那次宿醉。 _”_

_“_ 是吧，我甚至因为这个三明治把一夜情变成了正式关系。我们约会了快一年的时间，我差点问他要不要搬进来。 _”_

_“_ 真的？ _”_ 布鲁斯还以为克林特不想回答他先前的那个问题了呢， _“_ 只因为一个三明治？ _”_

_“_ 有人因为更糟糕的东西相爱过。 _”_ 克林特又用那种让布鲁斯想笑的语气回答， _“_ 况且不是每个人都会为根本不记得自己的一夜情对象做早饭，所以我当时觉得自己大概赚了。 _”_

_“_ 那为什么最后没成？ _”_ 说完布鲁斯就后悔了，为了不让克林特觉得自己太八卦，他又连忙加上一句， _“_ 要是成了估计我就要自己找公寓了。 _”_

不过克林特看起来并不介意。 _“_ 很现实的原因。 _”_ 他做了个鬼脸， _“_ 他的灵魂伴侣突然出现了。 _”_

_“_ 啊。 _”_ 不需要更多解释了，布鲁斯用面包味的手指捏了捏自己的鼻梁， _“_ 我猜世界上有很多人都是因为这个分手。 _”_

_“_ 至少我还得到了这么完美的三明治菜谱。 _”_ 克林特又咬了一口，咽下去之后继续说， _“_ 不过博士，你有没有想过这个世界没有灵魂伴侣会是什么样子。你觉得人类还会相信爱情这种东西吗？或者你觉得那样的爱情其实比我们世界的更真实吗？没人知道自己的真爱究竟是什么样子，甚至没人知道究竟能不能找到真爱，所有人只能盲目地不断尝试，然后向上帝祈祷自己的努力会有结果？ _”_

_“_ 我不知道，克林特， _”_ 弓箭手语气里的凝重让布鲁斯放下手里的三明治，轻声叹了口气， _“_ 你也知道我不是专门研究这个的。但是 _……_ 我猜我会更想要那样的世界。一切都是自己的选择，无论成功与失败，都源于自己。 _”_

_“_ 是啊 _……”_ 克林特的眼睛落在并没有开启的电视屏幕上，但布鲁斯觉得他其实又在看向另一段记忆 _——_ 也许是曾经另一个和他肩并肩坐在沙发上一起吃宿醉三明治的人？布鲁斯感觉自己的胃猛地抽动了一下，但和饥饿毫无关系。 _“_ 我可能也会更喜欢那样的世界。 _”_

_“_ 你真的很喜欢那个人，对吧？ _”_ 布鲁斯轻声问。

_“_ 是啊。 _”_ 克林特低笑了一声， _“_ 他是头一个让我认真思考不是灵魂伴侣的两个人是不是也能真正在一起的交往对象。但现在这些都过去了，我只是庆幸之前我带人袭击天空航母的时候他和他的灵魂伴侣都没出什么事。 _”_

哦对，克林特说过他们是在神盾新年派对上开始的，而且听起来那个人的灵魂伴侣也是神盾特工 _——_ 布鲁斯同情地皱了皱眉，但很快意识到自己有个更沉重紧迫的问题压在舌尖呼之欲出。 _“_ 那什么，克林特，我不知道你和浩克有没有聊过这个事，但是 _——_ 我知道你和他不是那种普通意义上的灵魂伴侣，你们给我的感觉也完全不是。总有一天 _……”_

他说不下去了，单纯想象克林特接下来的选择以及对浩克的影响就让他满嘴苦涩。克林特终于转过头来，用那双蓝绿色的眼睛打量了布鲁斯片刻，神情平静但略带点哀伤。 _“_ 不，博士。 _”_ 他低声说， _“_ 我们不是那种关系，浩克对我来说更像是个需要引导与呵护的孩子，同时也是战场上我最信任的伙伴。而且实话告诉你，我也很喜欢这种关系，胜过宇宙里的神秘力量把我扔到另一个人床上。但是 _……”_ 他顿了顿，然后像第一天晚上那样伸手放在布鲁斯的膝盖上，仿佛想要用这样微小的动作成为布鲁斯和浩克的整个世界的锚点： _“_ 我也不会允许任何陌生人随便入侵我和浩克的关系，他对我来说才是最重要的。而且事到如今我已经有点想放弃和任何人建立亲密关系了，回头想想之前十多年，我也不过一直在瞎搞或者心碎而已。现在这样就挺好的，我很满足。 _”_

布鲁斯凝视克林特的眼睛，只觉得自己嘴唇颤抖，可从胸口不断涌上来的话却无论如何也抵达不到嘴边 _——_ 不，你不能放弃，不应该放弃，而且这个世界上并不只存在陌生人，你明明还有 _——_

_“_ 嘿，博士， _”_ 克林特却只是语气轻快打断他的全部思绪， _“_ 快吃吧，再拖下去芝士就真的凉透了。 _”_ 然后他把手里剩余的三明治一口气全塞进嘴里，阻绝了全部交谈的可能。布鲁斯沉默地盯着盘子里只吃了一口的三明治，拿起来终于又吃了第二口，发现芝士的确已经凉了，混合炒蛋变成某种黏在上牙床硬邦邦的胶状物，而辣酱的味道冲满鼻腔，令他控制不住眼角刺痛。

糟糕透顶的早晨 _——_ 布鲁斯默不作声地想，他真不该起这么早，就应该蒙在被子里一口气睡到中午十二点。而且今后他大概应该远离克林特起居室这张逼人谈心的魔法沙发。也不知道他能不能给托尼打个电话，让他把斯塔克大厦办公室那张送过来。

然而这个时候，他听到已经起身在水池旁边刷锅的克林特回头对他说： _“_ 博士，吃完早饭后要不要和我出去转一圈？我有个地方想带你去看看，我觉得你肯定会喜欢。 _”_

好吧，布鲁斯咽下仍旧焦香的面包，觉得这个早晨还是有点盼头的。 _  
_


	8. Chapter 8

他们下午一点钟离开公寓，扎进纽约夏日明媚却也能让人热出一头汗的午后骄阳。贝德-斯泰狭小街道两旁林立的公寓楼更是助纣为虐，走在人行道上甚至感觉不到一丝微风，而楼体又不够高，在太阳正挂中天的映照下只拖出一点有气无力的阴影。克林特出门时穿了件深灰色T恤，外面套了件很薄的水洗牛仔夹克，但没走出五分钟就已经脱下来搭在手臂上，时不时抬手扇一下风，额角很快渗出细密的汗珠；布鲁斯还是老样子，衬衣搭配休闲西装裤，虽然本身不是容易出汗的体质，但走了一会也热得恨不得把袖子卷到手肘上面。

克林特没具体说想带他去哪里，或者去干什么，只说距离不远，步行大概二十分钟。虽然无比好奇，但布鲁斯已经对克林特生出无限信任，毫不犹豫跟在弓箭手的身旁。他们一路上没聊什么，两个人都热得不想讲话，克林特偶尔向他指出对贝德-斯泰来说还算有点意义的地标（然而布鲁斯觉得他真的没必要告诉自己整个街区最干净的垃圾桶是哪一个），中途还停下来和路过遛狗的人聊了一会天，介绍布鲁斯为自己的新舍友，问候了对方的老妈，然后蹲下来挠了挠那只在整个聊天过程中一直凶巴巴地低吠，但在克林特手下顿时变乖的比特犬的耳朵。

“我们去年国庆一起烧烤来着。”分别后克林特向布鲁斯解释，“他的老妈——我只能说如果我六十岁之后变成那个样子，还是拜托谁给我额头上直接来一枪吧。”

“我从来没见过有谁能让比特犬乖成那样。”布鲁斯的语气满含惊叹，“小动物一定很喜欢你。”

克林特得意地挑了挑眉毛。“这的确是我的天赋之一，无论多凶的动物在我手下都瞬间听话。”

“毕竟你是这个世界上唯一能驯服浩克的人。”

克林特笑了一声，转过头来眼睛发亮。“好吧，我刚才其实在想我们马戏团里那只狮子，但浩克某种意义上也算。”

“马戏团？”布鲁斯感觉又到了克林特分享他奇怪但刺激人生的时间，而克林特的回答没让他失望。

“我小时候有几年住在马戏团里——怎么，博士，你就没纳闷过我从哪里学的射箭吗？”

“呃……射箭场之类的？我真没想过，可能因为最近发生的怪事是在太多了。”

“是啊，我猜用中世纪冷兵器和在天上飞的铁皮罐头、七十年前的漫画偶像起死回生，或者从北欧神话里走出来的外星人比起来真的不值一提。尤其对一个身体里住着绿色野兽的人来说。”

“老天。”布鲁斯半笑半叹了口气，“我们真的是一群很不正常的奇葩，对吧？”

“对，但我们同样是一群拯救了世界的奇葩，所以挺胸抬头，为之自豪吧，博士。”

几分钟后克林特终于在一幢非常不起眼的三层土黄色建筑前站定，布鲁斯眯起眼睛，终于看清了门口一个非常小的牌子：“伊迪丝之家——为了更好的明天”。

“好吧，就是这里了。”身旁的克林特突然间听起来有点不好意思，这在布鲁斯记忆里还是头一回。“这里是我在神盾之外的一个小项目，可以算是我的第二职业，我最近几年的业余时间基本上都投在这里了。”

“所以这里是……？”布鲁斯好奇地看着他，虽然心里有个大概的想法，但更希望能得到详细解释。

克林特的回答证实了布鲁斯的猜测。“这里是个类似社区中心的地方。”他边说边走上通往建筑的台阶，抬手为布鲁斯拉开厚重的金属门。布鲁斯跟在他的身后走进去，一进门就因为建筑里空调吹的冷风而舒服地打了个哆嗦。出现在两人面前的是一间狭小的前厅以及通往二楼的楼梯，因为缺少玻璃而透光很差，但隐约能听到从走廊传来的音乐与嬉闹声。

“来这里的主要是一群贝德-斯泰无处可去的年轻人，”他们在楼梯口站定片刻，布鲁斯出神地听克林特做介绍，“绝大多数都是高中辍学的孩子，因为加入团伙或者暴力犯罪在监狱里待过几年，出来后没有文凭，再加上经济危机根本找不到工作。此外还有一部分是在中东服役过的退伍军人，虽然和那些少年犯原因不同，但他们同样也很难靠自己开始新生活。我们这里主要干的事首先是给他们一个足够好的去处，尽可能减少他们在街道上游荡伤害别人或者自己的可能。其次我们还和附近的社区大学联合搞了免费补习班，为所有想要获得高中文凭的人提供课程。”

布鲁斯在抵达目的地之前想象过很多次，克林特究竟究竟要带他去哪里。博物馆，酒吧，甚至某个藏在贝德-斯泰街头巷尾的小餐馆？但他唯独没想到自己会踏足这样——这样令他如此吃惊的同时却又如此符合克林特本人的地方，就好像这是世界上最正常不过的事，一个自己每天踩在刀尖上为政府卖命的特工会在闲暇时间为一群无处可去的年轻人建立避风挡雨的乐园。

”所以，伊迪丝是……？”

“我妈妈的名字。”克林特略微垂下眼帘，轻声回答，“我觉得她肯定会很喜欢这样的地方。”

“是啊，我相信她一定会。”

克林特抬眼凝视了布鲁斯片刻，露出一个略带伤感的笑容。“来吧，”他拍了拍布鲁斯的手肘，将他引向左边走廊，“我先带你见见我们这里的校长。”

在走廊第一间办公室里从办公桌后站起身来和克林特亲切拥抱的校长是个四十岁出头的中年男人，布鲁斯乍一看到他就立刻认出只有军人身上才会有的利落线条：剃得极短的寸头，哪怕穿着衬衣仍然肌肉结实的上半身，虽然堆了不少文件但干净整齐的办公桌，但最吸引眼球的莫属他左半边脸颊上十多个凹凸不平的小伤痕，虽然早已因时间而泛白，但其狰狞程度仍然显示出曾经伤得有多重。

“罗伯特·哈斯勒，叫我鲍勃就好。”男人朝布鲁斯伸来的右手同样强壮有力。经历过罗斯将军的追捕后，布鲁斯其实对这样的硬派军人形象仍然心有余悸，但罗伯特锐利蓝眼睛里不容错认的热情让布鲁斯的身体慢慢放松下来。“我刚听到克林特在外面叫’校长’了，但我们这里真的不是学校，我只是这里的负责人。”

“特别棒的负责人。”克林特笑着加上一句，“没有鲍勃在这里，我们的屋顶早晚被掀翻。”

“布鲁斯·班纳。我是克林特的新室友，虽然还不清楚他为什么带我来这里，但我真的无比敬佩你们所做的一切。”

“布鲁斯·班纳博士。”克林特着重强调他的头衔，而罗伯特立刻扬起一根会意的眉毛。

“拜托一定告诉我你是理科博士或者医生。”

“我的确是，呃，核物理博士。”布鲁斯也突然觉得自己从来没有这么不好意思过。

“太好了。”校长由衷感叹一句，但没具体说为什么，布鲁斯猜他准备把解释的机会交给克林特。两个男人快速交谈了几句，大概是在说最近某个比较棘手的孩子，还有一点管理上的问题，但两分钟后布鲁斯就在克林特的带领下离开了那间办公室，继续向走廊深处前进。

“鲍勃也是个退伍老兵，”克林特指了指自己的左脸，“在伊拉克遇上了自制炸弹，左边的眼睛也受了伤，基本看不见东西，不过完全不影响他只要板起脸就能让这里最爱惹事的孩子乖乖闭嘴。”

“你是怎么和他认识的？”

“我也在中东待过。”克林特简短回答，而布鲁斯只觉得克林特的人生越来越精彩神奇了，

“事实上我和鲍勃是在营地医院里认识的，我们两个的床位中间只隔了一个帘子。营地无比糟糕的病号餐真的能立刻拉近所有人的距离，他甚至不介意我叫他’双面人’。”

“我只能假设他也为你想到了个特别贴切的外号。”

克林特狡黠地勾起嘴角。“我把这个故事留给你下次和鲍勃聊天再问。”

他们说话的同时越过其他几扇挂着“财务”“后勤”“教学”“志愿者部门”的房门，来到走廊尽头的那间办公室。这扇门上并没有挂任何名牌，相反却贴了一张表格，第一列是一排时间日期，而第二列的空格里填满了各种潦草怪异的笔迹，看起来像是人名（虽然有些名字非常奇怪）。

“这里是我的办公室。”克林特扫了一眼表格，然后仿佛看到什么新奇东西一样哼了一声，“这张表格是我的谈话时间预约。之前我的空闲时间并不多，而且有的时候也没法及时回复短信或者邮件，所以大家都习惯了直接在我的门上贴即时贴问我什么时候有时间。最近这段时间我比较闲，干脆贴了张表格。”他的手指在一个格外潦草且下笔特别重的名字上点了点，“这是块特别难啃的硬骨头——我们都叫他TJ，我花了大半年的时间试图让他来和我谈谈，看来突然有外星人光临地球终于让他改主意了。”

“所以你在这里的工作是某种心理咨询师？”布鲁斯在克林特终于推开办公室门时问。门后露出一间比鲍勃的办公室稍小一点的房间，但看起来完全不像是个办公室。这里并没有惯常该有的办公桌或者文件柜，除了一张靠墙摆放的长沙发外，墙角堆着两个懒人沙发，旁边还摆了一摞五颜六色的坐垫，而对面的墙上则贴满了照片、明信片以及各种手绘的图片。一大半照片里的主角都是克林特，但有些是布鲁斯不认识的年轻人的合影或者单人照，背景五花八门，唯一相同的地方在于他们看起来都很开心。

“算是吧。”克林特做了个叫布鲁斯随便坐的手势，然后自己一屁股陷入懒人沙发里。布鲁斯扫了一眼其余选项，最终还是选了最稳妥的长沙发。“我虽然没有资格证或者学历，但在神盾待的这些年经历过太多心理咨询疗程。况且这些孩子们需要的不是一个冷冰冰的医生分析他们的脑子里，而是一个能理解他们，和他们感同身受的人。这里的布置也是相同原因，我觉得他们很多人都受够了规规矩矩坐着，所以在我这里聊天的时候想怎么坐都行。”布鲁斯注视着他换了个舒服的姿势，将双臂枕在脑后。“你大概能猜到我曾经也是个特别愤怒而且无处可去的年轻人。”

“你给我讲过听障，还有马戏团。”布鲁斯轻声说。

“是。”克林特长呼出一口气，“我不敢说自己有世界上最糟糕的童年，但肯定能排进世界前一百名。有很长一段时间我都非常愤怒，而且很孤独，因为我没有家人，没有朋友，没有钱，更没有学历。如果神盾没有发现我的能力并且招募我，那我可能早就死在某个阴暗小巷的垃圾堆里了。”

“我真的很高兴你没有。”布鲁斯只希望克林特没有察觉到自己的声音低哑。仅仅想象那种可能，想象自己永远也遇不到这个人，浩克永远也不会知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁就令他喉咙发紧，眼角刺痛。

克林特轻笑了一声。“我也是。但并不是每个人都像我这么幸运。之前住在神盾总部宿舍的时候还不觉得怎样，但等我第一次搬到贝德-斯泰，真正熟悉了这个社区之后，我才发现这一代的孩子仍然像我们一样愤怒且迷茫，我猜’迷失的一代’从未真正找到过归宿，只把他们的迷茫传给自己的孩子们。这里只是个纽约最不起眼的小社区，但我在这里见识了各种各样让我愤怒难过的事，而且我知道无论官方政府有多努力，有的时候只是单纯……不够。所以我决定行动起来自己帮助他们。我知道我只是个普通人，不像队长或者斯塔克那样有如此大的影响，但我一直尽我所能，从没放弃过来这里的任何人，而且也真的有所成就。”

克林特的目光落在对面照片墙那些灿烂的笑脸上，似乎再次陷入回忆，嘴角逐渐浮现出心满意足的笑容，而布鲁斯坐在沙发一端凝视着他的侧脸，胸腔深处突然迸发一阵势不可挡的震颤，就好像他的心脏因承载不了此刻涌现的太多感情而碎成几瓣，力度之强甚至让他不得不闭上眼睛。可即便如此，在自己眼睑后安全熟悉的黑暗之中，布鲁斯仍然能清晰勾勒出克林特的样子，如此明亮，如此温暖，如此让人想要紧紧抱在怀中再也不放手。

这种感觉和他第一次在图书馆的咖啡厅见到贝蒂时全然不同。贝蒂在布鲁斯的记忆里一直是完美的，高挑美丽，天资聪颖，而且上天注定他们相爱，和她在一起的时候布鲁斯觉得自己也是个完美的存在，让他可以忘记那些深深埋藏在心底黑暗阴沉的过去，眼里只剩无比光明的未来；但是克林特——这个通过一个又一个故事讲述自己曾经究竟有多破碎的男人，和他在一起的时候布鲁斯总觉得自己花了那么久打磨坚固的盔甲统统变成纸片那么薄，轻而易举就能被撕碎袒露出下面无助苍白的内核，但只要克林特向他露出一个笑容，一句劝慰鼓励的话，布鲁斯就会立刻膨胀为浩克一样所向披靡的存在。

克林特并不完美，但布鲁斯觉得自己和他一起破碎并不是什么太糟糕的事，因为他们的碎片能够补全彼此。

他的双手死死捏在膝盖上，定然已经留下指痕形状的淤青，可布鲁斯却不敢松手。因为他生怕自己一松手就会控制不住伸向那个离他只有短短几英尺的人，泄露他的所有心事，告诉克林特他究竟有多想——

但布鲁斯知道他不能这么做，因为克林特是浩克的灵魂伴侣，而且他们才认识两个星期，没人愿意在自己的办公室里突然听到从差不多还是陌生人的室友那里传来的爱情宣言。

所以他只是一只把手放在那里，像个乖乖听校长训话的中学生，直至克林特从懒人沙发上一跃而起，继续带他参观整个社区中心。


	9. Chapter 9

社区中心右手边的走廊虽然同样分布着几扇房门，但布鲁斯走近后才发现克林特他们打通了阻隔墙，把这一层变成了一整个大房间 _——_ 一个室内运动场，而且是多功能的那种。贴着白线的硬木地板以及前后两侧的篮筐说明这里经常被用作篮球场，墙角的架子上却堆满了轮滑鞋以及护具，但此时此刻这里却非常明显是个射箭场，房间一侧立着四个远近不同的靶子，而正有七八个人在靠近门口这边的水平线后张弓搭箭。

然而布鲁斯只来得及短短扫了一眼就立刻被一团浅黄色毛茸茸的东西吓了一跳，一只体型硕大的拉布拉多犬狂叫着从房间里猛冲过来飞扑在克林特身上，差点把毫无防备的弓箭手撞倒在地，然后在克林特大笑着蹲下身使劲揉它的时候兴奋地一个劲舔他的脸。

_“_ 嘿，小吉 _——_ 好了，好了，伙计，我也很想你。 _”_ 克林特在湿漉漉的狗舌头的攻击下边笑边喊，而布鲁斯同样面带微笑看着眼前这幕互动，直到一双脏兮兮的帆布鞋走到他们身旁。他缓缓抬起头，最先看到的是一双沾了芥末酱的紫色瑜伽裤，紧接着是一件露肚脐的白色紧身背心，目光最终落在一张陌生的年轻女性的脸上。来人看起来二十岁出头，凌乱的黑发在脑后扎成马尾辫，同样在挑眉打量布鲁斯，但脸上已经挤出一个真挚的笑容。

_“_ 嗨，我是凯蒂。你一定就是克林特提过那个新室友布鲁斯。 _”_

_“_ 没错。 _”_ 两个人没握手，但布鲁斯知道现在的年轻人都不兴这么打招呼，而且凯蒂的手里整正握着一把两端向后翘起的弓。 _“_ 很高兴认识你。 _”_

_“_ 我也是。 _”_ 凯蒂笑着说，然后指了指两人脚边仍然缠作一团的金毛大狗以及金发男人， _“_ 这位是小吉，伊迪丝之家的吉祥物。 _”_

_“_ 小吉原本是我的狗。 _”_ 克林特终于让自己的脸与拉布拉多犬的舌头稍微分别片刻，无比艰难地回答， _“_ 但我经常不在家，于是把他寄养在这里，没想到他们养了一段时间就不打算还了。 _”_

_“_ 用不着吃醋，老家伙， _”_ 凯蒂虽然语气嘲讽，但声音里带着无限亲切， _“_ 小吉最喜欢的人还是你。 _”_

_“_ 最好如此，嗯，对吧，你这满是跳蚤的大毛球最好如此。 _”_ 克林特边说边使劲揉了揉小吉的耳朵，那种专门留给宠物的宠溺语气让他的声音轻柔低沉，直窜布鲁斯的耳朵深处回荡起一片颤栗。布鲁斯只能庆幸克林特和凯蒂的注意力都集中在小吉身上，没人看到他如此失态地打了个哆嗦。

_“_ 克林特是小吉的救命恩人。 _”_ 片刻后凯蒂解释道， _“_ 为了从车流里救下它自己也差点没被撞飞。 _”_

_“_ 没那么夸张。 _”_ 克林特刚准备从地上爬起来，小吉就立刻哀叫着扑了上去，用前爪搭在他的肩膀上。于是布鲁斯忍俊不禁看着弓箭手做了个鬼脸，然后轻轻松松一把抱起这只六十多磅的大狗，一只手托着它的屁股，就好像自己怀里不过是只吉娃娃。布鲁斯的眼睛飞快扫过那双狗毛下青筋暴起的手臂，将眼前画面深深藏在脑海最安全的地方。 _“_ 顺便，布鲁斯，我刚听到你们两个做自我介绍了，不过我还要补充一句：凯蒂是我在这里的副指挥官，我们两个一起创办了伊迪丝之家，她让这里的一切变得可能。 _”_

年轻女孩听到这句介绍脸颊有点发红，然后用胳膊肘撞了一下克林特。 _“_ 你这才叫夸张。 _”_ 她很不好意思地转向布鲁斯， _“_ 我其实只是个捐赠者，只出了一点钱。 _”_

_“_ 我不会用 _’_ 一点 _’_ 来形容。 _”_ 克林特微笑着说。

_“_ 你们两个都很让我佩服。 _”_ 布鲁斯由衷感叹，又打量了面前的女孩一眼。他知道人不可貌相，但凯蒂看起来真的只是个很普通的年轻女孩，如果不是这番特别介绍，布鲁斯只会以为她和其他人一样都是这里的常客。

大概和克林特接触久的人都会沾染点弓箭手的敏锐，凯蒂立刻回答了布鲁斯无声的疑问。 _“_ 我是那种所有人都很讨厌的信托基金小孩。 _”_ 她做了个鬼脸， _“_ 成年之后就立刻取出钱来为所欲为。 _”_

_“_ 这里原本是个电话销售公司， _”_ 克林特说， _“_ 金融危机之后公司倒闭了，人去楼空，凯蒂出钱买下后改建成现在这个样子。 _”_

布鲁斯还想问什么，但被抱在怀里的小吉看起来有点不耐烦了，又低叫了起来，于是克林特弯腰把它放下，目送它一溜烟跑到其他射箭的那些人身边摇尾巴，等再次开口时已经换了个话题。 _“_ 最近训练怎么样？ _”_

_“_ 挺好的。 _”_ 凯蒂回头看了一眼仍然在自发练习射箭的那几个人， _“_ 汤米已经掌握要领了，而且你之前说的没错，铁轨真的很有天赋，我甚至觉得他可以走运动员这条路。 _”_

_“_ 铁轨？ _”_ 布鲁斯忍不住问出声。

_“_ 最右边那个小孩。 _”_ 克林特用下巴点了点射程最远的那条靶道，布鲁斯看到线后站着一个瘦高的棕发年轻人，身上那套麻袋一样松垮的裤子和肥大 _T_ 恤完全没能阻挡他行云流水的抽箭射箭，而且准头也特别好，十有八九都正中靶心。 _“_ 他之前参加过一个扒火车跨省作案的少年团伙，所以大家给他起了这么个外号。 _”_

布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛。 _“_ 所以你们这里可以随便谈论之前的 _……_ 呃，历史？ _”_

_“_ 我们不强迫任何人主动分享。 _”_ 克林特回答， _“_ 有些孩子也的确不愿意告诉我们之前经历过什么，而且我们会事先征求他们的同意，否则谈话内容绝对不会离开那间办公室或者互助小组。铁轨是少数不介意分享的孩子，而且他一直表现特别好，所以我们经常用他的故事当例子激励其他人。不过凯蒂， _”_ 他转向身边的年轻女孩， _“_ 运动员不是那么好当的，射箭毕竟不是橄榄球或者篮球那么大众的运动，我不知道能不能帮他搞到奖学金。 _”_

_“_ 我知道，所以我暂时没向他提过。 _”_ 凯蒂说， _“_ 你们应该好好谈谈。 _”_

克林特点点头。 _“_ 好。而且我也会和罗莎谈谈 _——_ 罗莎是我们的对外联络负责人， _”_ 他向布鲁斯解释道， _“_ 让她找找看有没有这样的机会。 _”_

_“_ 我也会帮忙。 _”_ 布鲁斯发现凯蒂眯着眼睛笑起来的狡黠样子和克林特如出一辙， _“_ 说不定我的渠道比你的更靠谱。 _”_

_“_ 那当然，大小姐。 _”_

运动场里的闲聊至此告一段落。克林特请布鲁斯在门口稍等他片刻，然后他和凯蒂来到靶道旁边，和所有人简短打过招呼，又纠正了其中一个女孩手腕的姿势之后才回来。 _“_ 来吧，博士，我们还没参观完呢。 _”_ 他站在门口和凯蒂挥了挥手，然后再次碰了碰布鲁斯的手肘将他带向门外。布鲁斯突然后悔自己没有真的把衬衣袖子一直卷到上臂。

一登上通向二楼的台阶，之前进门时听到的嬉闹声和音乐声就更明显了。布鲁斯听到走廊深处传来沉重嘈杂的脚步声，紧接着两个嘻嘻哈哈打闹的女生一头撞上他们，看到克林特后语气夸张地朝他问好。

_“_ 安娜，莉兹，我说过什么来着？ _”_ 克林特发出一声饱经折磨的叹息。

_“_ 不能在走廊里奔跑打闹。 _”_ 其中一个涂了黑色眼影和口红女孩用唱歌一样的语调回答， _“_ 但是马库斯只给了我们俩一分钟上厕所的时间！ _”_

_“_ 所以拜拜啦，克林特，排练完了再来找你。 _”_ 另一个头发至少有五种颜色的女孩咯咯笑了几声，然后拽着自己的同伴飞速冲进了右手边的房间。两人身影消失后克林特又叹了口气，但布鲁斯能看到他脸上清晰的笑意。 _“_ 这群姑娘们， _”_ 他揉了揉太阳穴， _“_ 早晚要搞死我。 _”_

还没等布鲁斯想好该怎么开口，整个走廊突然因高声尖利的电吉他前奏而震颤起来，布鲁斯甚至能透过脚下的瓷砖感受到音乐的轰鸣。他的第一反应是火灾警报响了，但很快架子鼓沉闷的鼓点也加入其中，然后一阵非人的嘶吼开始撕扯他的鼓膜。

乐队？ _——_ 他在震耳欲聋的音乐声中对克林特做了个口型，而克林特什么都没说，只是板着脸走过去把头探进房间不知道做了什么，几秒钟后哐的一声关上门。虽然门板完全抵不住一直往外钻的音乐，但至少布鲁斯能听清他在说什么了。

_“_ 情绪摇滚乐队。 _”_ 克林特又揉了揉太阳穴， _“_ 他们是我们这里比较 _——_ 多才多艺的孩子。况且让他们在这里乐队排练是唯一能保证他们上午乖乖去学校的办法。经常待在这里的员工都会随身携带耳塞，你以后说不定也会需要。 _”_

_“_ 我以后 _……_ ？ _”_

_“_ 呃， _”_ 克林特原本落在太阳穴上的手伸展开挡住整张脸，又露出那个看起来很不好意思的神情， _“_ 抱歉，博士，我已经开始想象你也成为我们这里的一员是什么样子了。怎么说呢，我带你来这里参观其实有我自己的目的。是这样的，你也许还记得我刚才说过我们这里除了是社区中心之外还提供免费课程？他们基本上都来自附近的社区大学，而且都是志愿者，所以一旦很难找到替补。总之 _……_ 负责数学的老师从上个月开始休产假了，我们一直没能找到另一个有能力教数学的人，而且你好像最近没什么要做的事，所以我这几天一直在想 _——”_

_“_ 没问题。 _”_ 布鲁斯没等克林特犹豫着问完就已经开口回答，甚至觉得自己有点迫不及待。他想成为伊迪丝之家的一员，他想成为克林特生活的一部分 _——_ 远离神盾和那些精彩刺激的任务，如此平凡真实却同样意义重大的一部分。

克林特放下手，迟疑地盯着他看了一会，然后一个无比灿烂的笑容开始逐渐点亮他的整张脸，仿佛布鲁斯刚刚的回答是某种童话故事里仙女教母才会使用的魔法咒语。 _“_ 真的吗？太好了！ _”_

_“_ 但是我从来没教过数学，而且上次给别人上课还是在大学当助教 _——”_

_“_ 拜托，布鲁斯。 _”_ 克林特笑着拍了拍他的手臂， _“_ 你是个博士 _——_ 看在老天的份上核物理博士，而且你完全有资格给神盾那些最聪明的科学家上课！我们这里这群孩子绝对不知道自己究竟有多幸运。 _”_

_“_ 多谢。 _”_ 布鲁斯感觉自己耳朵尖有点发烧， _“_ 你打算什么时候让我过来上课？我的确很闲，所以给我安排什么时候的课都可以。 _”_

_“_ 下周一开始，一周四次，一次一个半小时。 _”_ 克林特说， _“_ 但是有两次开在晚上，因为有些人需要在白天找工作或者打工，没问题吗？ _”_

_“_ 当然没问题。 _”_ 布鲁斯耸了耸肩， _”_ 不过 _……_ 我有什么需要担心的理由吗？ _”_

_“_ 完全没有。 _”_ 克林特笑了一声， _“_ 无论贝德 _-_ 斯泰有多糟糕，我坚信还没糟到需要你变身浩克的程度。 _”_

接下来的几分钟里克林特带布鲁斯参观了位于三楼的几间教室，目前空无一人但看起来设备齐全。布鲁斯打心底希望上课和楼下乐队练习的时间不会冲突，但他相信克林特和鲍勃肯定早就协调好了一切。

_“_ 我们其实还想开电脑课。 _”_ 克林特指着一间空教室说， _“_ 我和社区大学那几个志愿者老师聊过，其中一个告诉我说现在编程是特别重要的技能，甚至监狱里都会给犯人提供编程课。但是我们暂时没能凑够经费买电脑，或者找到捐赠，而且我真的不想再花凯蒂的钱了。 _”_

重回一楼之后，克林特带他敲开挂着 _“_ 教学 _”_ 的办公室房门，向坐在办公桌后名叫丽萨 _·_ 肯德拉的中年女性介绍布鲁斯为最新的替补数学老师，而对方一脸惊喜和感激地握了握布鲁斯的手，并且给他一口气打印了二十多页材料。

_“_ 这是之前在数学班上课的学生基本信息。 _”_ 丽萨递给他一张表格，上面写着学生的姓名，年龄以及学习时长， _“_ 然后这些是之前施耐德女士任教的时候设计的教学大纲以及教案。你不用按照她的教学习惯来，班纳博士，但这些大概会有点帮助。 _”_

_“_ 当然了，丽萨，非常感谢，而且请叫我布鲁斯。 _”_

_“_ 那么布鲁斯，我还有一点想说：我知道我们这里不是什么正规的学校，克林特肯定已经给你介绍过了，但你还没真正和这里的孩子们有过接触。他们 _……_ 乍看上去可能不是特别讨人喜欢，有些也不怎么听从管教，但我向上天发誓他们内心深处都是好孩子，而且都很想好好学习。 _”_

注视着对面女性脸上明显的担忧，布鲁斯郑重严肃地点了点头： _“_ 相信我，丽萨，我一定会尽我所能好好待他们。 _”_

_“_ 我也可以对天发誓布鲁斯绝对是这个世界上最有耐心的人。 _”_ 克林特抚慰地拍了拍丽萨的肩膀， _“_ 毕竟不是任何人都能忍受我当室友。 _”_

克林特的自嘲立刻起效，丽萨忍俊不禁回手轻轻捶了他一下。 _“_ 好了，收起你的油嘴滑舌吧，克林特 _·_ 巴顿，我已经结婚很多年了。 _”_

_“_ 好吧，至少我尝试过了。 _”_ 克林特倾过身抱了她一下， _“_ 替我向汤米问好？ _”_

_“_ 他在推特上艾特你的次数比我要多。 _”_ 然后丽萨微笑着把他们两个赶出了办公室。

几分钟后他们向鲍勃告别，去运动场和凯蒂说了几句话，又揉了一会小吉，克林特终于带着布鲁斯离开了伊迪丝之家。他们在建筑里待了一个多小时，再次踏出门时太阳的威力毫无消减，热浪蒸腾在身体上简直像突然被抛进了撒哈拉沙漠深处。布鲁斯因光线突然变强而站在门口眨了眨眼睛，再次望向贝德 _-_ 斯泰灰扑扑的街道时不知为何有种恍如隔世的感觉。

_“_ 丽萨在我们这里做的也是不拿报酬的志愿工作。 _”_ 克林特提议走回家途中顺便去附近的中餐馆打包点晚饭，布鲁斯当然同意。在路上他们又谈起社区中心的人和事。 _“_ 她的儿子其实是我们最开始一批的成员。我第一次遇见汤米的时候他才十七岁，逆反情绪严重，不愿上学，并且有自毁倾向，我和他一起打了整整两个月《反恐精英》才终于让他接受了我。我只能说那两个月给我这个货真价实的狙击手造成了不可磨灭的心理阴影。 _”_ 他边说边笑了一声， _“_ 但汤米也教会我每个孩子的情况都是不一样的，而且引导青少年走上正轨和执行神盾任务完全不同，没有缜密计划，也没有后备方案，你只能闭着眼睛踏入子弹乱飞的战场，然后希望自己能活下来。 _”_

_“_ 但是你活下来了。 _”_ 布鲁斯看向克林特的侧脸， _“_ 而且你还拯救了那么多孩子。 _”_

_“_ 你也即将用你聪明的脑子拯救更多的人。 _”_ 克林特咧嘴一笑， _“_ 所以欢迎来到战场，大兵。 _”_

克林特最喜欢的那家中餐馆快下午三点仍然爆满，于是克林特说自己来排队，让布鲁斯随便找个凉快地方等他一会。布鲁斯点点头，来到餐馆门外后从裤子口袋里掏出手机，然后给托尼打了足足十分钟的电话。


	10. Chapter 10

“我还是不敢相信你真的把这里告诉了斯塔克。”克林特抱着双臂站在楼梯一侧的走廊门口，眼睛瞪得滚圆，语气里满是自暴自弃，“这绝对是他对我终极报复的终极报复。”

“是啊，谁让我们是一群复仇者。”布鲁斯干巴巴地小声嘲讽了一句，立刻收获身旁克林特锐利的瞪视，但在当前环境下弓箭手的眼神显然失去原本的杀伤力，因为整个楼道里因不解和激动而滋滋轰鸣。不解主要来自克林特这一侧的走廊，在他们两人身边同样站着伊迪丝之家的全体员工，所有人一起目瞪口呆注视着发生在眼前的一幕，而他们对面走廊里则挤满了穿着轮滑鞋和护具的青少年，胳膊肘撞在一起的时候砰砰作响，但每个人的脸庞都洋溢着兴奋激动。

好吧，布鲁斯必须承认，注视着七八个身穿胸口绣有“斯塔克工业”制服的工作人员把一台又一台装在纸箱里的电脑送至社区中心三楼的确会造成这种反应。

“凯蒂要恨死我了。”克林特边给自己今天不在场的副指挥官发短信边嘟囔了一句，“她之前就因为我没告诉她复仇者这堆事差点没把我的头拧下来。”

布鲁斯当然知道克林特的担忧不仅如此。伊迪丝之家的整个项目完完全全只属于克林特本人，和神盾没有半点关系，所以他肯定也不乐意让复仇者——尤其是托尼·斯塔克插手，允许浩克的另一重人格过来上数学课已经是他的底线了。

想到这里的时候，布鲁斯恰巧和走廊对面数学班上的一个学生四目相对，看到那个身高六英尺三英寸的男生在自己对视瞬间立刻缩起脖子的样子让布鲁斯忍不住抿起嘴角，没有直接笑出声。目前他已经给这里的数学班上过六次课，而正如丽萨所说，他班上的学生的确不怎么讨人喜欢，课才刚上几分钟就玩手机的玩手机，聊天的聊天，似乎没人对布鲁斯写在白板上的数学公式感兴趣。布鲁斯知道哪怕最听话的好孩子也需要一段时间适应新换的老师，但他的怒火在坐在后排的两个男生开始朝前面人的后脑勺扔纸团的时候终于燃了起来。

他转过身，在心里想着写完这个公式就给他们好看，然而身后有人喊了一句“见鬼”，然后布鲁斯突然发现自己手里的马克笔只剩下了半截，断裂的笔芯把他的指尖染成一片绿色，他这才发现自己竟然下意识放浩克出来打了个招呼，帮他把手里的笔轻松捏断了。

事后布鲁斯回忆起这件事，意识到这是他第一次能如此自如操控浩克的来去。这大概和克林特有点关系，因为和对方待的时间越久，住在心底的浩克给布鲁斯的感觉就越像小吉——一只哼哼着寻求关注与抚摸的大型动物，为此甚至能忍受听从“坐下”或者“伸爪”的口令。但此时此刻他的注意力全部集中在自己的右手前臂上，在看到完好无损的衬衣袖子时终于呼出一口气。

“咳。”他控制好自己的表情转过身，故意看了一眼自己绿色的手指头，又瞥向面前盯着断笔鸦雀无声的学生们。他不知道这群孩子们究竟看到了多少，但暂时没人尖叫着从教室里逃出去，也没人立刻掏出手机来拍照，所以他假设自己的身份还没暴露。“抱歉，我的脾气有点不好。”他露出一个无比淡然的笑容，“其实我本来打算用更温和一点的方式让你们佩服我。”

“什么方式？”有个女孩试探着问了一句。

“我聪明的脑子。”布鲁斯想起克林特先前的评论，感觉自己的情绪立刻平静下来，“你们可以问我任何算术问题，加减乘除，平方立方，开根号……但你们必须向我保证，只要我能在五秒钟内回答正确所有的问题，那你们今后就必须乖乖听课，别再让我继续破坏这里的教学用具。”

有自控问题的青少年们绝对是最无法接受明晃晃挑衅的群体，于是一时间教室里所有人都掏出了手机，点开计算器界面，然后把一个又一个算术问题抛在布鲁斯的脸上。十分钟后，连最不服气的学生也终于放弃继续刁难布鲁斯，气呼呼地板着脸瘫在椅子上，布鲁斯再次露出淡然微笑，从地上捡起另一截马克笔扔进垃圾桶，然后从讲台下的盒子里拿了一只新的。不过这次他特意仍然选择了绿色的笔，以防这种事再次发生自己至少有个足够合理的借口。

第二天他在晚间班又展示了一次强大无比的心算能力，不过面对的更多是好奇而不是刁难，显然他比心算还要强大的手劲儿已经传遍了整个社区中心。克林特对此没发表更多评论，但他给布鲁斯做了一道用芥蓝做酱汁底料的意面，布鲁斯盯着盘子里比浩克还绿的意面酱，微笑着接受了克林特如此扭曲的幽默感。

“您是巴顿先生吗？”陌生的声音突然打断布鲁斯的回忆，他抬眼看到其中一个斯塔克工业的工作人员走到他们面前，摘下手套后和克林特握了握手，“不知道您有没有时间上来一下？斯塔克先生有些特别安排想请您过目。”

“当然没问题。”克林特随即跟对方上楼，而布鲁斯在听到鲍勃嘟囔了一句“这家伙不会被斯塔克搞上床了吧”之后没忍住笑出声。他也有点好奇托尼特别安排了什么，但知道自己现在上去只会碍事，于是去二楼的公共休息室坐了一会，吃了半包油乎乎的薯片，还帮一个对着地理小论文愁眉苦脸的孩子提了不少阅读建议。

“嘿，布鲁斯。”一个多小时后克林特的脸从门口冒出来，“跟我过来一下好吗？”

布鲁斯仍然清晰记得两周前克林特第一次带他参观时这间空教室的样子，但现在——出现在他眼前的教室看上去像极了那种学费十几万的私立学校招生网页上的宣传照，教室中间两排整齐排列的桌子上每张都摆放着一台最新型号的斯塔克电脑，线条凌厉的深灰色金属质感在下午阳光的映照下折射出迷人光晕，配合下面同色系的电脑桌看起来赏心悦目。

“要命。”布鲁斯感叹了一句，“托尼这是连电脑桌也送了配套的过来吗？”

克林特做了个仿佛要窒息的夸张表情。“不仅电脑桌，还有椅子，投影仪，他甚至给这个房间安装了比楼下快一万倍的宽带——我要死了，布鲁斯，说真的，我以后究竟还怎么找其他人拉赞助？只要看到这间教室，所有人都会立刻觉得我们无比有钱。”

“或者托尼·斯塔克是个关注青少年未来的大好人。”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“别担心这些，克林特，托尼知道分寸，他不会把你暴露出去，伊迪丝之家只会是斯塔克工业名下无数慈善捐赠里最不起眼的一例。”

克林特只是又翻了个白眼，显然他的无奈和托尼本人也有点关系。然而仿佛被两人的谈话召唤了一样，他们头顶的投影仪突然嘀的一声开启，教师用电脑也随之开机，半分钟后一个视频对话框在桌面上跳了出来，露出捐赠人趾高气昂的笑脸。视频里托尼的角度似乎正举着手机（或者平板，或者任何他发明的奇妙科技产品），身后则是有点眼熟的斯塔克大厦顶楼套房。

“嘿布鲁斯，好久不见。你看着好像胖了几斤，看来巴顿的确没虐待你。”

“哈哈，很有趣。”不等布鲁斯开口，克林特就干巴巴笑了两声，但表情很快严肃下来：“我不知道布鲁斯都告诉你了什么，斯塔克，但我还有我们这里所有人都真的非常感激你做的一切。”

“反正绝对不是因为你的人格魅力，巴顿。”托尼调侃了一句，但也露出一个柔软伤感的笑容，“只能说我也知道愤怒孤独的年轻人是什么感觉。无论如何，我双手赞同编程是现代社会很重要的技能之一，而且我绝对不会再给你们买苹果电脑的机会。”

“克林特说这是你对他终极报复的终极报复。”布鲁斯忍不住插了句嘴，“而且我觉得以你们两个的性格，可能还会再来个终极报复的终极报复的终极报复。”

“停，”托尼说，“这听起来越来越像《老友记》那集了。在我们彻底偏离话题前，我有两件事想问你们。”

“你说。”

“第一，你们找到教编程的老师了吗？”

“还没有。”克林特皱眉叹了口气，“我甚至都把布鲁斯抓来当数学老师了，编程就……只能说走一步看一步吧。”

“我就知道。”托尼有露出那个洋洋得意的表情，“但是巴顿，你还没意识到自己面前就有个现成的编程老师吗？”

布鲁斯抿起嘴唇，看到克林特的眼睛又砰的一下瞪圆了，然后和托尼会心一笑。这其实是他瞒着克林特的第二件事，托尼在听到伊迪丝之家的介绍后不仅立刻答应捐赠电脑，还主动提出也想要加入进来。看在克林特神经的份上，布鲁斯觉得还是不要把两个消息一起告诉他为好。

“不，不，不。”果然在他身边克林特已经开始抓狂了，“我绝对不要你开着你那敞篷车，身后跟着一串狗仔记者来我这里。你当编程老师，然后怎么着，队长来教历史，娜特教防身术，然后索尔——见鬼，我甚至不知道索尔能教什么！绝对不行，这里——我不想让这里和你或者和复仇者有任何联系，孩子们受不了这些，媒体曝光只会让他们的情况雪上加霜。”

“你觉得我是智商吗，克林特·巴顿？”托尼的眉头也拧了起来，“我当然考虑过这些问题。放心，我这辈子再也不想开着敞篷车去你的社区了。”

“那你为什么——”

“老天。”托尼翻了个史诗级别的白眼，“2012年了你为什么还觉得面对面是上课的唯一形式？我要是这么想和你宝贵的孩子们互动，干嘛不自己开车送电脑过去？”

这里当然没人是智障，所以克林特只是愣了一下就立刻明白了托尼的意思。“你真的愿意这么做？”他看起来还是有点不放心，“我知道你有多忙，况且你为我们做的已经够多了。”

“我真的愿意这么做。”托尼郑重回答，“而且按照布鲁斯描述的，你之前也很忙，不也坚持下来了。再说了……”他的眼神略微游移，叹了口气，“我需要找点事转移一下注意力。”

纽约之战时布鲁斯虽然没亲自到场，但后来也让JARVIS展示了当时的录像。他完全清楚为什么托尼会有这样的反应，更别提视频里男人脸上清晰无比的黑眼圈和疲惫。

克林特也随之沉默了几秒钟，而凝视着他的侧脸，布鲁斯突然意识到这两个男人其实感同身受。自从搬进克林特的公寓后布鲁斯一直被对方照顾得无微不至，以至于他有时候会忘记克林特在纽约之战后一直待在贝德-斯泰的真正原因——克林特曾用冥想帮助布鲁斯入睡，可能够正常睡眠的人绝对不会在凌晨两点钟发现自己的室友在熬夜。想到这里布鲁斯的心脏再次迸发出那种仿佛要冲破肋骨撕碎一切的痛苦，但这次却是因为他自己的愚昧与盲目。有多少次——他头重脚轻地想——有多少次当他陷入可笑的自我厌弃，克林特正在墙的另一边独自忍受创伤？

“好。”布鲁斯听到身旁克林特语气坚定地回答，“我还需要和这里的其他负责人好好说一下这件事，做好安排，你可能也要参加我们的电话会议，但——”他朝托尼露出笑容，“伊迪丝之家同样欢迎你，托尼。”

“我早就知道你会答应，巴顿，所以之前真的没必要搞得那么戏剧女王。”托尼的语气仍然带着点嘲讽，但笑容却是布鲁斯从未见过的真挚坦诚。

克林特哼了一声，而布鲁斯决定介入他们两个如此幼稚的互相鄙夷。“你刚才说有两件事要问我们，托尼，所以第二件是什么？”

“啊。”托尼的笑容一下子变成了非常装逼的神秘莫测，很想让布鲁斯给他头顶来一巴掌那种，“你们两个最近什么时候有时间来斯塔克大厦一趟？我给你们准备了个惊喜。”

“我们最近没人过生日，托尼。”布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，“而且现在离圣诞节还有六个月。”

“那又怎样，所以我就不能给你们准备惊喜了？”

克林特终于从鼻子里挤出了刚才被布鲁斯打断的回嘴。“斯塔克，没人喜欢你准备的惊喜，因为只有你觉得那是惊喜，我们其他所有人都觉得是惊吓。”

“无论如何。”托尼冲镜头摆了摆手，“你们来还是不来？”

“先告诉我们你想干什么，”布鲁斯说，“然后我们再做决定。”

“和某个很大很绿的东西有关。”托尼大概注意到他们身处不怎么保密的公共场合，并没有直接点出浩克和布鲁斯的关系，“巴顿，你还记不记得我之前和你短暂说过——”

“哦，那个。”克林特挑起眉毛，显然有点吃惊，“这么快就搞定了？”

“看清楚你在跟谁说话。”托尼朝镜头扬起下颌的样子比布鲁斯见到的任何人都更戏剧女王，但他现在顾不及思考这些。

“你们在说什么？”他质问道。然而克林特只是仅仅抿起嘴角试图不让自己笑出来，而托尼再次把手握在耳边，做了个默片时代电影里那种听到什么声音的夸张动作。

“哇，那是佩珀在叫我吗？她听起来很生气的样子，所以我得走了——提前一天给我发短信，巴顿，我可是个大忙人。”

“知道了，总裁先生。”

视频到此中断，布鲁斯的目光在斯塔克电脑自带的钢铁侠桌面上停了好半天才转向身旁耐心等他发问的克林特：“你们究竟在说什么？”

克林特勾起嘴角微微一笑，然后突然向前倾身凑近布鲁斯。他身上散发出来的男性须后水味道凛冽却没有侵犯性，混合些许汗味与洗衣液的化学性的芳香，被自身体表温度融合成一团和煦的夏风轻柔吹拂在布鲁斯的面颊上。布鲁斯只觉得风吹过后自己又变成了那根羽毛，轻飘飘飞向天际，然而克林特随即落在自己耳畔的声音成了维持他不被彻底吹跑的唯一重力。

“关于灵魂伴侣的事。”克林特用仅能让布鲁斯勉强听清的耳语低声说，“我知道你很好奇我究竟怎样和浩克相处，斯塔克其实也很好奇，一早就跟我提过这件事，说他准备在斯塔克大厦修建一个能够承载浩克破坏力的安全实验室。我猜他这个月也和我们俩一样闲。”

说完他向后撤开身体，朝布鲁斯做了个会意的表情，然而布鲁斯却只觉得自己的耳朵尖在过去一个月中渐长的头发掩映下红得发烫。但克林特没给他回应的时间，而是拍了拍他的胳膊肘。

“来吧，博士。”他边说边转身朝门口走去，“楼下的人肯定好奇死这间教室变成什么样子了，而且我也有事情要和他们商量。”

布鲁斯没立刻跟上去，而是等克林特走得足够远之后才颤抖着深吸了一口气再缓缓呼出来。他能做到这个——他对自己说，他能当个正常人，好好给孩子们上数学课，继续听克林特讲述那些和自己全然无关的精彩故事，让浩克去和克林特做灵魂伴侣实验，并且管理好自己的感情。他一定能做得到。


	11. Chapter 11

能够承受着浩克的秘密实验室位于斯塔克大厦——或者现在该称其为A大厦？——接近顶楼的某层。一个多月后故地重游，布鲁斯发现这里仍未对外开放，显然在装修期，至少有五六个装修队伍在他和克林特从进门到进入VIP电梯间的过程中在底层大厅和他们急匆匆擦肩而过。

“托尼究竟在搞什么。”布鲁斯趁着电梯平稳上升时嘀咕了一句，“他难道要把这里从头到尾全部装修一遍？”

回答他的是头顶声音轻柔礼貌的JARVIS。“早上好，班纳博士，很高兴能再次见到您。Sir的确对大厦另有打算，但请您稍后直接询问他——早上好，巴顿特工，欢迎再次回来。”

“早，JARVIS。”克林特抱着手臂靠在电梯一侧的样子看起来完全不像被突然冒出来的人工智能吓了一跳，“顺便，非常感谢你前两天在我们开视频会议时的帮助。”

“我的荣幸，巴顿特工。”

布鲁斯并没有亲自参加他们的会议，只是听克林特回家后提了一嘴。鲍勃还有伊迪丝之家的其他几位管理人对托尼·斯塔克亲自授课心存顾虑——哪怕远程授课对于那些情绪不稳定的青少年来说也过于刺激，他们不希望这些学生的生活重心全部围着一个超级英雄打转（虽然布鲁斯必须要说这些学生其实已经不知情接受了两个“超级英雄”，如果他可以这么形容克林特和他自己的话）。

在JARVIS的提议下他们最终达成妥协：托尼可以在第一次开课的时候通过视频和学生们见一面，聊聊天，鼓励他们好好学编程；之后的课程则采用录像形式，并且在后续由JARVIS稍作剪辑后发布到Youtube上，供所有人免费学习的同时给斯塔克工业在纽约之战后提供绝妙口碑宣传。《托尼·斯塔克给初学小白的101编程课》——布鲁斯已经能想象到破千万甚至破亿的点击量了。

两句寒暄之间电梯已经悄无声息抵达实验室所在的楼层。电梯门缓缓开启后布鲁斯本以为会看到大厦主人的脸，没想到门后显露出的却是同样两个月没见的娜塔莎。

“娜特！”克林特没等电梯门完全开启就已经侧身挤了出去，和红发特工紧紧抱在一起。这是布鲁斯头一次在非公共场合看到两名特工互动，他注意到娜塔莎一向戒备森严的面容在面对克林特的时候露出一个无比温柔的微笑，甚至把脸埋在克林特的肩膀上短暂地闭了会眼睛。

“你最近怎么样？”在他们终于分开后她轻声问，顺便还越过克林特的肩膀瞥了一眼布鲁斯，和记忆中一模一样的戒备眼神清楚明白地告诉他刚才那样的待遇只留给克林特一个人。

“很好。”克林特的声音里也带着温暖笑意，“最近基本都在伊迪丝之家那边泡着，顺便凯蒂向你问好，问你什么时候再有时间和她一起去购物中心大扫荡。”

“只要我有时间。但你肯定能想象到我们最近有多忙。外星人这摊乱子不是一天两天能解决的，我还被安排了照顾队长的活儿。再加上菲尔……”她悄声叹了口气，“神盾之前真的太不懂得珍惜他了。明明只是少了一个人，不知道为什么感觉一多半部门都运转不灵了。”

“仪式准备什么时候举办？到时候一定通知我。”

“不知道。弗瑞一直没松口，我猜他也还没缓过来。”

布鲁斯知道他们两个是特别好的朋友，而且要不是话题突然转向在纽约之战中牺牲的科尔森特工，他定会觉得娜塔莎这是在故意拖延时间不和自己打招呼。但是看着离自己几步之遥的两个特工脸上如出一辙的悲痛，布鲁斯靠在电梯门上，尽量让自己再不起眼些，想要给他们足够时间用以怀念。

然而有些人显然没能感受到空气里的凝重，因为大厦的主人在几秒钟后突然冒了出来，全然不顾靠在一起默哀的两个人，伸开双臂直奔布鲁斯身边把他狠狠抱了满怀。布鲁斯被吓了一跳，在对方怀里变得比凝固的水泥还硬，因为哪怕他和托尼关系再随意，他们两个也绝对不是那种通过拥抱传达感情的类型，这番举动只可能出于——

“怎么，就你们两个能抱来抱去，我和布鲁斯就不行？”

娜塔莎翻了个硕大的白眼，克林特从鼻子里哼了一声，而布鲁斯抬手捏了捏鼻梁，感激托尼对自己维护的同时也忍不住无比尴尬。他突然意识到托尼是这个世界上唯一知道自己对克林特感情的人，今天也是他们三个头一次面对面相处，再加上娜塔莎这柄不知道什么时候就能捅入后背的匕首……今天大概会非常难熬。

“托尼。”布鲁斯挣开托尼的胳膊，然后和娜塔莎握了握手，“好久不见，娜塔莎，不过你今天怎么会来这里？”

“我请她来的。”回话的是克林特，“虽然我现在正在休假，神盾管不着我的所作所为，但测验浩克的灵魂伴侣这么大的事最好还是不要把他们彻底蒙在鼓里。娜塔莎今天的角色是代表神盾担任观察员，当然观察什么以及汇报什么全部由她。”

“官僚得令人发指。”托尼用完全不是耳语的音量在布鲁斯身边嘀咕一句，然后做了个手势示意他们跟上。他们顺着走廊进入一个看起来有点像刑侦电视剧里审讯犯人外面的观察室，房间里堆满了各种仪器以及显示屏。透过某种透明材料能够清楚看到与此连通的另一个房间，比他们所处的这间面积要大至少四倍，而且最让布鲁斯惊讶的则是里面的布置并非是他想象中的实验室，看起来更像是某种……高档牢房？房间一角摆放着一张硕大厚实的床垫，旁边的小桌子上还堆满了各种吃食，看起来似乎是三明治以及几种水果，中间的地板上则有一张足够承担浩克体型的沙发，而前方不远处有一台超大屏幕电视。

“我相信你们都明白这两个房间是什么意思了，但我还是简单介绍两句。”托尼字典里的简单绝对和普通人完全不同，但布鲁斯出于好奇一直耐心聆听。“首先，对面那个房间看起来普通，但墙体经过测试后绝对能承受浩克的反复击打，同时作为最后控制手段，天花板上安装了强效镇定剂，可以在极短时间内通过换气扇扩散到整个房间——我当然也给巴顿准备了过滤面罩，不用担心他被一同放倒。”

“万分感谢。”

“此外JARVIS会持续记录你们的生命体征：心跳，血压，以及巴顿身体遭受的压力之类的，以防浩克不小心对他造成任何损伤，并且传输到我们这个房间的显示器上以方便观测。我的建议是最开始让巴顿和浩克进行一些简单基本的互动，像是聊天——虽然我不知道浩克究竟有多少词汇量，一起进食，看电视，睡觉。获得足够量的基本值之后我们可以开始进行一些深层次的测试，例如巴顿在身边与不在身边时浩克的生理体征变化，包括脑电波的波动，还有浩克被某些事情激怒之后巴顿究竟用什么样的方法能够让他平静下来，不同的方法分别需要多长时间。最终我们可以开始对他们两个进行战斗测试，通过一些模拟的场景和环境，最终设计出一套可以配合复仇者其他成员的作战方针。当然最终阶段的测试需要更精密的设计，大厦可能不是最佳位置，我们很可能需要去真实的环境进行实地测试。”

“喔，托尼。”布鲁斯敬佩地看向对方，“我真没想到你竟然计划得这么长远。我还以为你只想看浩克和克林特在一起是什么样子。”

“事实上这是我和巴顿一起设计的。”托尼这次倒是没再和克林特搞他们之前那些幼稚的争斗，而是朝他赞许地点了点头，“尤其最后设计作战训练那部分真的不是我的强项。”

“我从纽约之战过后就开始想这件事了。”克林特坦然回答，“我恐怕是复仇者里最需要其他成员帮助的一位。如果浩克能够帮我以最快时间抵达最佳探察地点，或者我可以和他一起行动协同作战，我们的效率会更高。而且作为灵魂伴侣我只能想象浩克会在战场上因为想要保护我而分心，所以我们两个一起行动再合适不过。”

“的确。”娜塔莎似笑非笑瞪了他一眼，“如果有大家伙在，我们至少不用一直担心你又从楼顶掉下来。”

克林特做了个鬼脸。“那真的只发生过一次。但无论如何，这些都是很后期的事情，并且很可能需要很长一段时间才能成型，最好先别报太大希望。”

“所以今天第一次先从最基本的互动开始？”布鲁斯问。

“没错。”托尼转头看向他，棕色眼睛因为坏笑而闪闪发亮，“所以准备好脱光衣服开始测试了吗，布鲁斯？我知道你只有那么几条裤子，肯定不希望每次测试都扯破一条吧？”

布鲁斯抬起眼看向表情各异但都对托尼的话毫无反驳的克林特和娜塔莎，抬手捏了捏鼻梁，在心里对自己说这几个人已经不是头一次见他的光屁股了，而且自己的屁股也绝对没有什么好看的。然后他叹了口气，开始动手解衬衣扣子。

***

布鲁斯拒绝了和克林特一起吃一顿比较迟的午饭，直接撤回自己的卧室打开电脑，通过托尼临走前给他的储存装置打开今天早上灵魂伴侣实验的录像以及所有数据记录。他在点开视频前侧耳倾听片刻，意识到整个公寓一片寂静，克林特虽然也回房间休息了却不知道在做什么。保险起见他没有公放视频，不愿再让任何声音打扰到一墙之隔的那个人，戴上耳机后终于开始观看浩克和克林特的互动。

“2012年6月18日上午9点25分38秒，实验代号SM-BH-001。”视频开头是JARVIS伴随黑屏字正腔圆的英腔报时记录，“本次实验内容：基本互动。”

紧接着画面亮起，而布鲁斯看到自己没有半点吸引力的赤裸后背出现在视频里忍不住打了个哆嗦。这是种很难正常情况下很难获取的视角，他相信这是自己头一次看到这个角度的身体，而他看起来——他看起来只能用普通两个字来形容。他当然不是那种痴肥的体型，逃亡的那几年已经榨干了身上全部赘肉，哪怕过去一个月克林特努力投喂也只让他稍微圆润了一点。但曾经常年科研的生活方式还是在他的身体上留下了清晰痕迹：向前耸起的脖子和肩膀，略微侧弯的脊柱，再加上内裤掩盖不住的松垮垮的臀部和大腿，他相信没有任何人会被这具身体吸引，更不用说接下来走进镜头的那个人哪怕低腰牛仔裤和T恤都挡不住的完美比例和自己立刻形成了鲜明对比。

“嘿，博士，你想怎样开始？”克林特在录像视频里的声音和布鲁斯记忆中亲耳听到的略有偏差，但同样低沉温和。

“沙发。”他看着自己陷进巨大的沙发里，把头垂在手心里彻底挡住脸。这就是他记忆中断的地方。他注视着沙发上的自己先是纹丝不动片刻，然后突然剧烈颤抖起来，猛然间变粗的脖子上青筋暴起，令人触目惊心的绿色从脖子飞快向着全身上下疾走蔓延，与此同时原本在沙发上缩成一团的身体正在剧烈膨胀，直至从头到脚再也不剩任何一丝正常人类应有的肤色，随着喉咙深处一声嘶哑的咆哮彻底转换为绿色的巨兽。

布鲁斯当然知道自己变身浩克时会是一幅怎样狰狞的模样，但之前都只是零星模糊的摄像探头或者手机画面，这还是他第一次亲眼观看如此清晰记录下来的转变过程。他甚至没意识到自己全程屏着呼吸，心脏砰砰乱跳，浩克在他心底得意洋洋敲着那扇门，仿佛自豪于给布鲁斯带来如此大的精神冲击。

难怪所有见过我变身的人都把我当成怪物——他的心脏痛苦地抽搐了片刻，几乎不敢把目光投向视频一角的克林特身上。但克林特还是逐渐走进画面中心，走向浩克所在的沙发，然后他——

然后他半跪在沙发上，抬起双手搂住了浩克的脖子。

画面在布鲁斯因惊讶而剧烈眨眼的时候一转，镜头换成了沙发正面的那个，让布鲁斯清楚看到两人的神情举止。浩克看起来一脸茫然，不知道是不是因为这是他变身之后最平静的一次——没有射在胸口的子弹，也没有流淌在身体里的毒素。他也像布鲁斯一样迟缓地眨着眼睛，转头打量整间实验室。

“嘿，大家伙。”布鲁斯看到克林特抬手拍了拍浩克的面颊，将他的注意力带向自己这边，“好久不见。”

浩克先是哼了一声，然后他伸出大手搂住克林特的腰，将他轻松拽到自己的右腿上。克林特坐在上面的样子像极了那种和圣诞老人合影的小孩子，但他看起来完全不在乎，而是一直扭头笑着看向浩克。“想我了吗？”他轻声问。

“丘比特。”浩克粗哑的声音在整个房间里轰鸣，而布鲁斯几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。浩克难不成——

“我说过什么来着。”克林特挑起眉毛，“不许再叫这个外号。”

“浩克喜欢。”好的，这是一句语法相对正确的英语，哪怕只有主语和缺少单数人称屈折的谓语动词——或者说浩克的意识里并不存在“你我他”这样的人称代词的概念，统一用自己的名字代替？不过无论如何，这些再加上JARVIS告诉布鲁斯说浩克曾经对着洛基说过“渺小的神”，浩克的语法和词汇量其实远超布鲁斯的想象。

“好吧，既然你喜欢我就不说什么了。”克林特继续笑着抱怨，“但我也要给你起个外号。你觉得绿下巴怎么样？”

“丘比特喜欢？”主语和谓语位置不变的疑问句，听起来真的很像刚开始学说话的小孩子的语法。

“还好，但我更喜欢叫你大家伙。”

浩克又哼了一声，这大概是他表达肯定的方法。克林特没再催促他说什么，而是贴着他的肩膀靠了一会，似乎很享受这种物理接触。但浩克的表现却有意思极了：他一开始靠在克林特身边乖乖坐着，但没过半分钟就开始扭动起来，从喉咙深处发出那种真的和小吉想要克林特使劲摸它或者扒着大门想出去遛弯时无比类似的低声哀叫。克林特显然也想到了自己的蠢狗，低笑了一声，直起上半身开始用手轻轻梳理浩克变身后乱蓬蓬的头发，然后手指从他的额头一直划到肌肉隆起的后颈。浩克似乎被克林特的抚摸稍微安定片刻，可没过多久就又扭动起来。

“坏人？”他不耐烦地问克林特，“浩克……砸？”

“今天没有坏人，大家伙。只有你和我。”克林特说，“你难道不想和我独处一会吗？我们可以一起吃点东西，或者看看电视。我觉得你肯定会喜欢看海豚。”

布鲁斯的嘴角在听到克林特这句话时忍不住翘了起来。他真没想到克林特竟然会向浩克推荐他特别喜欢的那部海洋纪录片。浩克思考了片刻，然后点点头。“浩克，饿。”

“我就说你早饭吃太少了。”克林特咧嘴一笑，而布鲁斯只觉得面颊发红，因为早上紧张得没怎么吃东西的人其实是布鲁斯自己。明知道其他人不会像他这样把布鲁斯·班纳和浩克这两个存在分得很清楚，可是听到克林特这句话真的让他欣慰地意识到，哪怕在自己的灵魂伴侣身边，克林特仍然没有忘记布鲁斯的存在。

然而他只庆幸了一秒钟就开始自责内疚，因为他突然想起这是过去一个多月以来克林特第一次能够和自己的灵魂伴侣在一起，而布鲁斯竟然还妄想从中窃取几秒克林特的注意力。布鲁斯皱起眉头，忍着突然窜上身体的胃痛，注视着克林特从浩克的大腿上站起身，对浩克说了句“稍等片刻”，然后飞快冲至床头旁边的小桌子，带着满满一盘子食物回到浩克身边。他低头凝视了沙发片刻，似乎在考虑把盘子放在哪里最合适，最终选择了浩克右手边的沙发上。

“食物。”这次他主动在浩克的右腿上坐下，然后从盘子里捞起一个苹果，“苹果。”

“苹果？”浩克接过只有他手掌一半大小的红色水果，“吃？”

“吃吧。”克林特微笑看着浩克把一整个水果直接扔进嘴里，嚼了两下就咽了下去。布鲁斯努力不去想自己现在的胃抽痛究竟有多少出于内疚，又有多少出于浩克糟糕的饮食习惯。

“香蕉。”克林特又拿起一个水果，不过这次特意扒开皮之后才递给浩克，“不知道你在印度有没有吃过？”布鲁斯记忆中的印度丛林似乎的确有野生香蕉树，他也在饿的时候吃过一些，但他真的不知道浩克有没有吃过，或者吃的时候有没有扒皮。

接下来几分钟的视频像极了幼儿英语单词教学，克林特每举起一种水果或者食物就会报出它的名字，等浩克重复一遍之后再递给他吃。很快盘子里的东西一扫而空，而布鲁斯无比感谢托尼或者JARVIS明智地只准备了刚好够两人吃的份量，而克林特也在最后吃了两块三明治。

“浩克……”进食结束后布鲁斯看到浩克摸了摸自己的肚子，“感觉好。”

“那就好。”克林特又捋了捋他的头发，然后伸手帮他拂去站在嘴角的面包屑，“那么大家伙，吃饱喝足之后我们干点什么？”

浩克的脸上再次露出布鲁斯本以为不可能的思索神情，然后他试探着问：“海豚？”

克林特的眼睛立刻亮了起来，显然没想到浩克还记着这件事：“好啊！你一定会喜欢的。”

接下来几分钟花在克林特打开电视然后摸索着从TiVo里找到他最喜欢的纪录片，而浩克一直在他身边哼哼着扭来扭去，只有在克林特拍拍他的面颊或者脖子的时候才会稍微安静下来。但当电视屏幕终于变为一片蔚蓝，纪录片特有的舒缓背景音乐在房间里潺潺流淌，浩克却仿佛被扎了一针镇定剂一样突然安静下来，默不作声靠在沙发上出神地盯着电视。布鲁斯看到克林特忍俊不禁地凝视了他片刻，然后才坐在浩克两条粗壮大腿的正中央。他的个头正好能让浩克的下巴戳在他的头顶，找了个最舒服的姿势后也开始专注地看了起来。

布鲁斯并不想错过这段实验录像的任何一秒，但他在过去一个月真的已经看够了克林特的纪录片，于是他开始一倍速快进，两倍速，三倍速……浩克和克林特却一直都没有换过姿势，一直把注意力集中在电视屏幕上，两个人在某些时候一起瞪圆眼睛的样子滑稽但温馨，而布鲁斯忍不住一次又一次放慢视频速度，只为欣赏浩克脸上那种近乎平静满足的神情。

终于，在视频时间走过四十分钟之后，纪录片结束了。克林特用遥控器关上电视，然后在浩克的腿上转了个身，再次抬手搂住他的脖子。

“喜欢吗？”

浩克哼了一声，然后也抬起手学着克林特刚才的样子拍了拍他的头顶。“鸟。想看，鸟。”

“没问题，下次咱们一起看关于鸟的纪录片，我也有个特别喜欢的。”

“下次？”

“是的，大家伙。”克林特仰头笑着看向浩克，“以后我们能经常见面了，你开心吗？”

浩克皱了皱眉头。“坏人？”

“不，不是因为坏人。我和布鲁斯打算以后经常让你出来和我见一面，一起吃点东西，看电视。如果你喜欢的话，以后我们还可以一起训练，学习怎么更好地打坏蛋。”

这段话对浩克的理解力来说显然有点复杂了，他只是哼了一声。“浩克，喜欢，砸，坏人。”这是目前他说过的语法结构最完整的一句话，而布鲁斯几乎有点不敢相信浩克的语法和词汇量在和一个多小时的相处就进步了多少，更完全没想到浩克的表现会如此——如此平静乖顺。他不知道这其中有多少要归功于灵魂伴侣的影响力，但托尼和克林特的计划瞬间变得前景无比广阔。

“我知道，”克林特笑了一声，然后抬头冲浩克的耳边低声说，仿佛在分享一个秘密，“我也喜欢。”

他们绿色与粉色的脸颊相贴，在一起靠了好一会之后克林特才向后撤开，脸上带着一个有点伤感的微笑。“但是现在你该让布鲁斯回来了，大家伙。我们下次再见，好吗？”

浩克又一次皱起眉头，从喉咙深处发出低沉的哀鸣，但克林特只是一直坚定地看向他，没说话也没挪开视线，过了半分钟后浩克终于挫败地哼了一声，然后抬手把克林特从自己腿上抱到一旁的沙发上。紧接着，正如一个小时前巨人速度骇人的膨胀，浩克肌肉紧绷的肩膀也立刻像泄了气的气球人偶一样飞速塌陷下去，逐渐显露出苍白柔软的皮肤。片刻后布鲁斯注视着自己昏睡疲倦的脸出现在镜头里，然后毫无知觉的身体向旁边一歪，一头栽倒在沙发扶手上。

从浩克变身回来后布鲁斯通常会昏迷一段时间，具体多少他从来没机会计算过，但他猜测大概从几十分钟到一个多小时不等，并且他变身前的状态有直接影响，所以他这次应该不会昏迷太长时间。他看到站在一旁的克林特在屋子里看了一圈，不知道在找什么，然后抬起头来直勾勾看向正对着沙发的那个摄像机。

“斯塔克，你他妈天才得甚至想不起来给博士准备条毯子？”

布鲁斯在电脑屏幕前面彻底愣住了，他再一次不自觉屏住呼吸，注视着克林特的眉头因不满而紧紧皱起，紧接着弓箭手抬手脱下自己身上那件灰色T恤，走到沙发旁小心翼翼地盖住布鲁斯赤裸的上半身。他甚至不知道自己的手指什么时候脱离大脑指控，按下了暂停键，但是视频画面却不依不饶定格在那一刻：克林特抓着T恤的手指轻轻拂过布鲁斯的锁骨，而自己仍然昏睡中的脸庞上浮现出一个细微但不容忽视的笑容。

一个如此心满意足，却又同时如此可悲的笑容。

二十分钟后，放在床头柜上的电脑传来他醒过来之后迷糊的的询问声，但布鲁斯只是把头埋在枕头里，不愿再去重温几个小时前自己的无知。他知道自己无法拒绝接下来的实验，但他却也根本不明白该怎样控制自己时时刻刻出卖心底感情的身体，好让自己的痴心妄想别再清清楚楚记录在视频里。他不知道克林特究竟有没有看过这段视频，而他看了之后会不会——

他痛苦地叹了口气，翻了个身把脑袋埋在枕头下面，自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。


	12. Chapter 12

布鲁斯本没打算睡午觉，他的单肩包里还有二十份数学随堂测试等待批改，但沮丧与变身后不受控制的疲倦令他很快沉入睡梦深处。

他最开始根本没意识到自己在做梦，因为他睁开双眼后突然发现自己正身处斯塔克大厦那间特别实验室里；在他面前几步远的地方是那张硕大的沙发，而克林特抱着双臂站在他身后，一根眉毛微微扬起。

“嘿，博士，你想怎么开始？”

布鲁斯总觉得自己已经回答过一次这个问题了，但他还是嘟囔了一句“沙发”，然后径直走到沙发边坐下，把头埋进掌心里。他闭上眼睛等待着感官与知觉随着心跳加速逐渐关闭，但十几秒钟后却无事发生。正相反，他无比清晰地察觉到一只温暖的手突然落在自己光裸冰凉的肩膀上，温差令他猛地打了个哆嗦，疑惑地抬起头来。

他的视线率先落在那只手上——手指修长，指甲的形状有点扭曲——然后一路而上看向不知什么时候在自己身边落座的人。克林特蓝绿色的眼睛正一眨不眨落在他的面庞上，眉头皱起的纹路示意关切，而并非烦躁。他们对视片刻，然后克林特问：

“你冷吗，博士？”

布鲁斯直到他发问的一刻才突然意识到，自己浑身上下除了一条白色内裤之外再无它物。他想说点什么，但只是又打了一个哆嗦。克林特的眉头皱得更深了，轻轻捏了捏布鲁斯的肩膀。

“给我一秒钟。”

布鲁斯真的只等了一秒钟，因为克林特只挥了挥手，一条看起来非常眼熟的棕色毯子就立刻出现在他的手上。布鲁斯的潜意识在看到这幕的时候察觉到了哪里不太对劲，但他却不愿打破眼前一幕，因为克林特一只手抓着毯子，另一只手则拍了拍自己的膝盖。

“过来。”

我不是小吉——这是浮现在布鲁斯思维深处的第一个念头，但他同时却不免被那双修长挺直的大腿所诱惑，于是他朝克林特的方向缓缓倾过身，试探着侧躺在对方膝盖靠上一点的部位。脸颊下面水洗过太多次的牛仔裤面料粗糙却也柔软，如实传递出克林特的体温，于是他用脸颊不自觉蹭了蹭，听到身后的人传出一声轻笑。片刻后，一阵暖风袭过，他感到脖子以下的部位都被毯子遮盖起来，然后克林特的手再次敷上他的肩头，一份恒定坚实的重量，令他想要闭上双眼铭记住每一寸皮肤接受的神经信号，记住这一切。

“那么布鲁斯，”克林特的声音在他背后低沉地响起，“今天我们做点什么？”

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，越过牛仔裤深灰色的布料凝视着身前一片白色的虚无。他有太多想和克林特一起做的事，可是此刻对他来说已经几近完美，唯独缺了——

“我的头发，”他低声呢喃，有些不好意思对着克林特倾吐心事，“你能不能用你的手帮我梳理一下？”

克林特又轻笑了一声，紧接着布鲁斯肩膀上的重量消失了，然而还没等他因惋惜而哀鸣，温热的手指就落在他的头皮上，从头顶一路轻柔划至耳根后面。整个接触像羽毛一样轻，却在布鲁斯的颅骨内激起一阵令人目眩神驰的火花，转瞬从头顶的神经丛向下飞速传递至脚趾，令他整个身体迸发出无法控制的战栗。他甚至对着克林特的膝盖毫无羞耻地呻吟了一声。

“克林特，我——”他试图解释自己的反应，想要拿寒冷当借口，但克林特只是重复了一次刚才的动作，并且略微加重力道，令他想说的话全都消失在喉咙深处。

“嘘……”他感到一道热流袭上自己的耳朵，克林特的声音在极近的地方逗留，“没事的，布鲁斯，没事的。”

没事的。他的身体逐渐放松下来，眼皮愈发沉重，但却并源自睡衣。克林特在他发间穿梭的手指不再像第一次那样迸发火花，但每次接触仍然会留下一阵愉悦的轰鸣。房间一片寂静，布鲁斯甚至听不到他们两个的呼吸声，但同时他也感受不到疲惫，饥饿，痛苦，他与整个世界的接触只剩下面颊下克林特的大腿以及头发里克林特的手指。他不知道自己在这样无欲无求的状态下究竟过了多久，但突然之间克林特的手指消失了。

“克林特？”他猛地坐起身，环绕他的却只有一片虚无；沙发不见了，身上的毯子也没了踪影，刚才在身后任凭他依靠的弓箭手也仿佛从未出现过，将布鲁斯的后背暴露在冰冷之中。布鲁斯慌乱地眨着眼睛，又喊了一声对方的名字。他沙哑的声音在房间里回荡盘旋，激起一圈又一圈涟漪，最终变成一句悠长叹息传回布鲁斯的耳朵。

“你该让浩克回来了，布鲁斯。”

“别走。”他哽咽着说出这句恳求，视线开始变得模糊不清，“求求你，别走，别留下我一个人。”

我不是你的灵魂伴侣，博士——他甚至分辨不出自己究竟亲耳听到了这句话，还是在大脑深处直接生成——你没有权利这么要求我，我只想和我的灵魂伴侣在一起。

这句话语气里的厌倦与冰冷令他蜷起身体，把脸再次深深埋在双手之中，许久都没能找到说话的力气。当他再次开口时，他的声音已经彻底破碎在泪水之中。

“我知道。”他抽噎着从牙缝里挤出这几个字，“可是我想和你在一起，求求你让我和你在一起。求求你，别离开我。”

脑海深处的声音叹了口气。布鲁斯紧紧闭上眼睛，等待着对方对自己命运的最终裁决，而下一秒——

“博士？”

他猛地挣开双眼，透过一片模糊的泪水看向正一脸关切低头注视着自己的克林特。他身后的房间不复虚无的惨白，而是一片被客厅暗黄色光线照亮的温馨昏暗，而克林特的眼睛哪怕在夜色与眼泪的双重滤镜下仍然是那么明亮，没有半点布鲁斯在梦境中感受到的冰冷。他的手甚至同样落在布鲁斯的肩膀上，仍然保持着将他摇醒的姿势。

“你还好吗，博士？”见他许久没有回答，克林特又关切地问了一句，“我本来想过来敲门问你要不要吃晚饭，刚走到门口就听到你在……”他有点尴尬地耸了耸肩，“做噩梦了？”

“是。”布鲁斯的声音比梦境中还要沙哑，不得不清了清嗓子。

“和上午的实验有关吗？如果这是副作用，那我们真的得通知斯塔克，再好好考虑要不要继续进行测试。”

“我不知道，克林特。”他在床上缓缓坐起身，抬手随便抹了一下脸颊上的泪，而克林特向后撤开身，从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾递给他。

“如果你想谈谈的话——你当然不用告诉我究竟梦到了什么，但我刚才试图叫醒你的时候听到你说了几句梦话。”克林特的视线在布鲁斯以及自己没穿袜子的脚趾头上来回游移，然后叹了口气，“是贝蒂吗？”

“什么？”布鲁斯擦眼泪的手僵硬在脸颊旁边，透过纸巾不可思议地瞪向克林特，然而弓箭手似乎完全没觉察到布鲁斯的困惑与沮丧，只是双手插在裤子口袋里，尴尬地扯了扯嘴角。

“呃，那什么，你一直在说’别走，别离开我’之类的，所以我只能猜——再加上这个。”然后他突然伸出一只手飞快指了指布鲁斯的下半身。布鲁斯的目光随着他的手势一同降落在自己身前，看到单薄睡裤的裤裆处毫无遮掩并且不容错认的隆起。

操——他在心里咒骂了一句——这肯定是梦里克林特为他梳理头发的时候——

“我很理解，真的，博士，常有的事。”然而克林特没给他半点解释的机会，只是再次尴尬地开口，仿佛试图安慰布鲁斯，而布鲁斯在认识克林特一个多月以来第一次对他的体贴感到厌烦，“那什么，晚饭我过会儿再做吧，我先回屋待会，你想怎么解决都行。无论浴室还是——如果你需要绝对的隐私，我可以把助听器摘下来。”

“不用。”他调动过去几年里锻炼出来的全部控制力才从咬紧的牙关里挤出这句回答，“给我一刻钟就好。”

“啊，好的，那我先回房了。你完事了去敲敲门我就出来。”说完他用特工才有的敏捷飞快溜出布鲁斯的房间，还帮他关好了门，而布鲁斯瘫坐在床上，仍然不敢置信地盯着他消失在视线边缘的身影，过了好久才沮丧地吐出一口气。他的眼角仍然因没擦干的泪水而刺痛，可是经过这样尴尬痛苦的误会之后鼻腔深处的酸涩已经彻底消失了，取而代之的是想要尖叫的欲望。他真希望自己刚才没有拒绝克林特摘下助听器的提议，这样他就能够不管不顾，坐在床上用自己最高分贝声嘶力竭喊叫出声，直喊到喉咙出血，再说不出任何一个字。

可是他并不能。克林特仍然在一墙之隔，而且他手头还有个问题要解决。他盯着那块几乎陌生的突起毫无兴趣地看了一会，然后直接把手伸进裤腰，近乎粗暴地狠狠捋了一把。他没打算从中获得任何快感，事实上一切也结束得飞快，短短几下子就已经让他闭上眼睛，伴随一声近似浩克喉咙深处的低哼颤抖起来。片刻后身体的颤抖自行停止，他把被弄脏的手从裤子里拿出来，用刚才沾了眼泪的纸巾随意擦拭着，然而还是有一部分从指缝里漏了出去，将他的睡裤牢牢粘在冰冷的大腿上，而被打湿的面料逐渐透出深色，仿佛那是一块刻满耻辱的奖牌。

他又想尖叫了。但最终他只是动作缓慢地爬下床，拉开衣橱寻找自己另一条睡裤。

***

斯塔克工业的总裁，著名慈善家，众人皆知的花花公子，十四岁上麻省理工的天才发明家，以及全世界第一位公布自己身份的超级英雄钢铁侠——托尼·斯塔克在一周后通过视频的方式和伊迪丝之家的孩子们进行了短暂互动。在场的除了第一批报名编程课的学生之外，还挤满了除此之外所有有时间和钢铁侠本人打招呼的青少年，以及全体工作人员。布鲁斯站在教室最后一排，被挤在克林特与丽萨中间，一边和即将引起全场轰动的演讲者本人发短信，一边有点无语地注视着面前一个又一个因激动而晃来晃去的脑袋。

紧张吗？——他在约定时间开始前两分钟发了这么一条。

你以为这是我这辈子第一次在别人面前炫耀我的身份吗？你也太不了解我了——这是托尼的回答。

克林特说如果你吓到他的孩子们，他就会伙同娜塔莎摸进大厦对你为所欲为。

一对英俊美丽的神秘特工要对我为所欲为！天呐，我好怕怕哟

哪怕过去几天心情一直很糟糕，布鲁斯还是忍不住轻笑出声。克林特因为他的笑声侧脸瞥了他一眼，然后立刻眯起眼睛，就好像他完全猜出了托尼的短信内容。布鲁斯的好心情立刻变糟了，他真想不通为什么拥有如此敏锐观察力的弓箭手有的时候却能迟钝如斯。

就在这个时候，教室前面的人群中爆发出一阵能掀翻天花板的欢呼，布鲁斯抬眼看到桌面上跳出了之前那个视频对话框，托尼的脸取代桌面背景上的钢铁侠出现在大屏幕上。

“初次见面，”他并没有穿全套盔甲或者展示任何炫酷科技，只穿了件普通的深色T恤，视频背景也不再是顶楼套房，看起来更像个工作间，“我是你们的编程老师，你们可以叫我斯塔克先生。”

一阵爆笑的轰鸣传遍人群，甚至连一直板着脸的鲍勃都笑出声，布鲁斯也忍俊不禁看向视频里一本正经的托尼。看在上帝的份上，他至今也不知道为什么托尼会想和自己这样性格无趣的人当朋友，而且还是一见如故那种，他觉得哪怕自己聪明的大脑也不足以弥补其他不足。

“真的，请叫我斯塔克先生，不是托尼，也不是钢铁侠。”视频里托尼继续一本正经说下去，“我知道你们第一次遇到活生生的超级英雄都无比激动，但我知道你们现在所处的地点是一间教室，而我们今后要做的事是学习。所以，收起你们的手机——”他点了点人群中几个举着手机在拍照录像的孩子，“而且也别想着在这节课结束之前发推特或者脸书，不然我会让你们见识一下我的人工智能管家有多神通广大。”

“但是你现在不是给我们上课，对吧？”前排一个男生问道，“克林特说你只是来和我们见一面，聊聊天。”

“没错，但这不代表你们不是在学习。要知道，这个世界不只是由虚拟网络组成的，你有多少个好友粉丝或者有多少个人给你发的状态点赞也绝对不能代表你这个人的一切。我只是不希望你们因为忙着发一张照片或者跟一个根本不熟的哥们炫耀而错失向钢铁侠面对面学习的机会。”

托尼这一番话说得坦诚直白，既没有夸夸其谈也不过分严厉，布鲁斯满意地看到前面不少孩子都乖乖放下了手机，人群中交头接耳的声音也顿时变轻了。视频里托尼显然也很满意，点了点头露出笑容：“所以你们有什么想问我的吗？——事先说好，别用’你能不能帮我搞到美国队长的签名’这种蠢问题浪费我的时间。”

教室里又回荡起一阵哄笑，气氛被托尼这个笑话调节得再好不过，但一时间没人急着举手提问，不少孩子要么在沉思要么在和同伴交换意见，过了半分钟后一个站在角落里的男孩终于举起了手。布鲁斯瞥了一眼就认出提问的人的名大卫，而且用男孩来称呼他有点过了，因为他是伊迪丝之家年纪比较大的一批学生。跟绝大多数孩子不同，大卫不是高中辍学或者参加过少年团伙的那种孩子，而是个因伤退伍的军人。他因为右腿直至膝盖的假肢平常很少出现在运动场，和其他孩子也不怎么亲近，但他从没缺席过布鲁斯的数学课并且是成绩最好的学生之一。注视着大卫在开口前紧张严肃的侧脸，布鲁斯觉得自己大概猜得出他想问托尼什么。

“斯塔克先生，我有个关于你在阿富汗经历的问题，不知道你能不能回答？”

从托尼的表情判断，他显然没预料到第一个问题就如此严肃，但他还是点了点头：“当然，只要不涉及军方或者斯塔克工业机密的事情我都可以告诉你。”

“明白。”大卫语气短促，仿佛在向上级作战况汇报，布鲁斯不由自主瞥了一眼抿起嘴角关切看过去的鲍勃，突然很想知道军旅生涯是否真的会在一个人身上留下永不磨灭的痕迹。“和你一样，我也去过阿富汗，并且在之后因为……受伤过重不得不被强制退役。在了解过你的经历后我一直很想知道，是什么让你受了那么重的伤却仍然重新站起来，并且以钢铁侠的身份拯救了整个世界？

大卫的提问结束后教室里难得彻底安静下来，布鲁斯唯一能听到的只有几十个人交错的呼吸声以及头顶投影仪的运转轰鸣。他不知道托尼面前的屏幕究竟有多大，是否能让他看清每个人的脸，但他看到托尼特别认真地注视了大卫片刻才开口：

“我没有你想象的那么高尚。”他轻笑了一声，“我回到美国之后最开始满脑子只想着一件事：复仇。仇恨对于人类来说是非常强的动力，我猜你们之中可能很多人都体会过。我想要复仇，想要找出当时绑架我的那群恐怖分子，亲手撕碎他们，但我同时也在痛恨这个世界，恨它为什么要让我遭受折磨，恨我最好的朋友为什么没能在阿富汗保护我的安全，恨我的灵魂伴侣为什么不能和我感同身受。”

“那么你最终是怎么从当初的状态变成了现在拯救世界的英雄？”

“有些转变不是一瞬间就能完成的，在成为钢铁在的最初几年我其实仍然一直在和痛苦与仇恨作斗争，甚至在外星人入侵事件刚开始那段时间我的脑子都没有完全清醒过来，但是——”他深吸一口气，“意识到我能有所作为只需要一瞬间，意识到我必须在自己的生命与整个地球之间做出选择只需要一瞬间，而做出选择也只需要一瞬间。你们也许觉得我经过纽约之战的洗礼后彻底变成了美国队长那样的圣人，但我没有，我绝大多数时候还是无比痛恨这个世界。重要的不是你的感觉，重要的是你究竟做了什么，究竟为你身边的世界作出了怎样的改变。”

教室里鸦雀无声，所有人都抬眼专注地看着视频里那个在镁光灯下看起来无所不能的男人呼出一声颤抖的呼吸，脸庞上那个柔软真诚的笑容让他看起来突然年轻了十多岁。“我不知道你是否满意我的回答，孩子，因为痛苦也许会伴随你一生。”他抬手敲了敲自己胸口蓝莹莹的能源心脏，“但与此同时你也要去做其他的事情，像是找到你想要的生活，爱你的灵魂伴侣，哪怕只是一直为了一个微小的目标奋斗，别让痛苦把你完全吞噬，在我看来你也已经拯救了你自己的世界。”

没人鼓掌，这里的孩子不是那种会对一番演讲鼓掌致敬的类型，而且布鲁斯觉得也没人愿意率先打破教室里的安静，但他知道托尼并不需要以那种方式获得认可，况且缓缓浮现在大卫脸上满是感激的笑容已经说明了一切。

“谢谢你，斯塔克先生。”这是布鲁斯第一次看到大卫露出真心实意的笑容——或许对伊迪丝之家的很多人都是如此，身旁克林特的表情同样无比柔软，丽萨早在托尼讲了一半就掏出纸巾擦眼泪，而鲍勃也正在飞快眨眼睛，并且在不经意对上布鲁斯的视线后尴尬地转过头。

“老天，”最终打破僵局的是托尼本人，“我刚才让你们别问蠢问题，但一上来就这么严肃也挺吓人的。好了，现在给你们个机会问蠢问题：有谁想要钢铁侠的签名吗？”

所有人的手都立刻举了起来，而托尼得意地咧嘴一笑，直接指向站在最后的克林特：“找站在后面看起来最傻的那个人报名，过几天我就寄给你们。”

克林特不顾在场有几位未成年人，直接朝托尼比了个中指，而在哄笑声中布鲁斯听到有人问：“你和克林特是怎么认识的？”

“他遛狗不拴绳，让狗咬了我一口。”

“才不会！”几位小吉狂热粉丝立刻叫起来：“小吉绝对不会咬人！”

“那就是克林特咬的我，我记不清了，反正都差不多。”

布鲁斯抬手捏了捏鼻梁，真心希望学生们只觉得托尼是在开玩笑，而不是得出和鲍勃一样的结论。经过这样一番气氛调节之后又有人问了几个靠谱的问题，像是编程能够让人找到什么样的工作，今后的课程准备怎么安排，外星人是否会再次入侵地球（布鲁斯一开始以为托尼在胡诌八扯，但越想越觉得他说得其实挺靠谱，尤其那个太空不一定只有猴子，还可能有老鼠的理论）。在所有人不经意间之前约好的一小时匆匆流逝，当克林特走到最前面宣布“斯塔克先生必须下线”的时候，布鲁斯的耳膜差点没被这群青少年不约而同的卢克·天行者式嘶吼扯破。

“好了，好了。”托尼挥了挥手试图灭火，“这样吧，我允许你们每个人来加我的推特——但这不代表我会亲自回复你们。我的人工智能管家会把控你们发给我的所有信息，直接删掉完全没用的，自行回答一些技术层面的，只有他认为真正需要我本人回答的才会让我过目。现在就加，连上这间教室的Wi-Fi，JARVIS会根据IP地址筛选出你们的账号。”

布鲁斯从没见过有那么多整齐划一从口袋里掏手机的动作，听到有人小声哀嚎了一句“现在改昵称还来得及吗我为什么要给自己起名叫’钢铁侠性感的金属屁股’”更是让他终于笑出声。站在他身边的丽萨朝克林特的方向探过头小声问：

“我也能加吗？我真的很想给汤米炫耀自己是托尼·斯塔克的好友。”

“当然没问题。”克林特咧嘴一笑露出整洁的牙齿，“顺便别忘了多给斯塔克发点你养的那只橘猫的视频，我听说他特别喜欢在压力大的时候看猫片。”

布鲁斯严重怀疑托尼爱看猫片，但说不定JARVIS还有救，把全世界最接近天网的人工智能培养出对胖乎乎橘色猫科动物无限的爱在布鲁斯眼里绝对算作拯救世界。


	13. Chapter 13

接下来一周的时间里，托尼·斯塔克因为两段上传至Youtube的视频接连两次引爆各大主流社交媒体。第一段视频当然是JARVIS如约剪辑放出的编程课，而且标题就叫《我是你们的编程老师，你们可以叫我斯塔克先生EP01》。布鲁斯不太清楚Youtube其他大热视频的点击量增常究竟有多快，但每隔几秒钟刷新一次网页就增加十多万播放量是件挺吓人的事情，只不过他并不清楚观看视频的人对此有什么看法，因为在有人在视频发布短短几分钟后就留了几条特别恶毒扭曲的评论，那之后视频便关闭了评论区。

另一段视频的发布却出乎布鲁斯的意料。内容他很熟悉，因为他就在现场：不知道是谁录下了上周托尼在伊迪丝之家回答问题的一段——就是回答大卫的问题那一段。角度很偏，画面里除了投影出的托尼之外没有其他人入镜，而且也不是特别清楚，因为拍照的人手一直在抖，但大卫的问题以及托尼的回答全都被清晰记录了下来，除此之外还有拍摄者时不时猛吸鼻子作为背景音。

视频没在当天发布，而是过了几天才通过一个不知名的账号上传（布鲁斯只能假设拍摄这段视频的孩子事先取得了托尼的同意），但这段非专业拍摄带来的印象和轰动却远胜过托尼的编程教学。它先在推特和脸书上疯传，然后连着七天挂在Youtube的推荐主页上。比起另一个视频冰冷空白的评论区，在这里能找到的只有一片感激与敬意，人们纷纷感谢钢铁侠以及其他复仇者在纽约之战作出的贡献，热评前几名全都在描述自己的所见所闻，就连极少数不和谐的声音下面也都有长达几十页的怒斥，质问那些躲在匿名昵称后面的怂货有没有本事自己去面对外星人。很快这段视频成了社交网站最热门的话题，大家开始在相关评论或者推文里打#托尼斯塔克有一颗真心（#TonyStarkHasAHeart），然后话题在短短几天内朝着各种各样的方向野火一般飞速蔓延，其他几位复仇者以及纽约之战也再次成为热门话题的头条，虽然布鲁斯这辈子最后悔的事情之一就是出于好奇点开#浩克有条弹力裤（#HulkHasStretchyPants）相关的帖子。

不过比起这两段视频以及衍生话题的狂热，话题创造者本人却在这周悄无声息乘坐私人飞机离开了纽约。托尼离开前只给布鲁斯打了个电话，简单解释为什么他要走，以及接下来的实验要怎么继续进行。

“我想念加州的阳光海滩了。”托尼的语气半是自嘲半是认真，“再说了，JARVIS能帮我在纽约远程操控一切，你们甚至不会感觉到我不在。”

布鲁斯当然知道托尼的离去不只因为马里布的阳光，而很可能和佩珀有关，但他没有继续追问，只是说：“照顾好自己，托尼，多晒晒太阳，别老待在工作室里。”

“遵命。”托尼笑了笑，但很快语气变得严肃，“你也保重，布鲁斯。我知道……我知道你和巴顿的事和别人没有任何关系，但是你随时都可以和我联系，好吗？无论什么时候，只要你开口，我只需要几分钟就能赶到。”

布鲁斯本来想开个玩笑缓解一下离别时的多愁善感，但话到嘴边只剩下一声叹息：“我知道，托尼，谢谢你。”

就这样，托尼暂时离开他们的生活，但他和克林特仍然和之前一样忙碌。伊迪丝之家因为暑假到来比平常要忙碌很多，布鲁斯又主动接下监管编程班上课的职责（托尼给他们装的宽带速度实在太惊人了，甚至可以一秒钟下载整个《质量效应》三部曲，在第一次逮到学生趁上课偷偷打游戏之后鲍勃就立刻通知克林特，说他们需要找人盯着这群孩子好好学习），除此之外他们还每周都要抽一个上午去斯塔克大厦进行灵魂伴侣实验。布鲁斯没再像第一次回来之后那样做噩梦，但每次从那张沙发上醒过来之后，他的心情总会持续低落好几天。

今天又是一个布鲁斯没课的周日，并且也是七月的第一天。他和克林特起了个大早坐地铁来到斯塔克大厦，在JARVIS的监控下进行了第三次灵魂伴侣实验。实验仍然是基本互动，从布鲁斯变身一直到他醒过来一共持续三个多小时。哪怕布鲁斯还没来得及看录像，他也能猜出这次浩克仍然和克林特一起吃了点东西，学了几个新单词，然后看了集纪录片。虽然实验内容暂时没有特别大的变化，但布鲁斯却能清晰感觉到如此频繁变身后在他体内逐渐积累的疲倦——或者他该说沮丧？有的时候他真的分不清自己的情绪究竟针对情况本身还是克林特本人。但无论如何他都没打算因为这样一点复杂的情感影响后续实验，他对浩克在这样短的时间内取得的持续成长深感骄傲，并且无比希望浩克能在今后的战场上保护克林特的安全。

与斯塔克大厦内部全年舒爽宜人的恒温空调比起来，进入盛夏的纽约终于施展开自己的全部威力，热浪警报从六月底的那一周到现在一直响个不停。克林特其实说过纽约在夏天之外的季节是个阴郁潮湿的城市，但在这里住了快两个月的布鲁斯却只觉得这里的阳光和这个季节的西海岸没有多少区别。再加上他每周都要顶着正午骄阳步行前往社区中心两三次，他觉得自己的肤色已经变得比在印度的时候还要深。克林特倒是对这样的气候早有准备，在布鲁斯第一次因为没涂防晒霜晒伤脖子之后立刻带他去药店买了防晒修复两套件。

“博士，要不要去买杯冰咖之类的？我觉得我撑不住就这么坐地铁回贝德-斯泰了。”

克林特声音里带着少有的无精打采，而布鲁斯转过脸，恰好看到一颗硕大的汗珠顺着弓箭手的鬓角滚落下来。克林特一向比布鲁斯更能出汗，而现在在炽烈阳光璀璨下哪怕只穿了件短袖T恤并且还戴着墨镜，他看起来也像极路边一摊即将被晒化的橡胶轮胎。布鲁斯感觉只比他稍微好了那么一点点，但冰咖啡听起来是个非常不错的主意。离斯塔克大厦不到半英里就有一家星巴克，于是两人不约而同一起转身朝那里走去。

接近正午时分，又是周日，咖啡店里挤满了顾客，但克林特眼尖地看到一对情侣正从一张靠窗的小桌子旁起身，于是立刻拍了拍布鲁斯的胳膊肘叫他去占座。布鲁斯原本以为克林特打算买了直接边走边喝，但考虑了一下外面的气温，意识到冰咖啡可能出去没几分钟就会立刻变成一杯温热的苦水，于是乖乖过去在窗边坐下，边等克林特排队边掏出手机。他除了托尼之外没有真正意义上互发短信的朋友，也很少使用社交网站，在他班上几个学生强烈要求下才终于注册了一个推特账户，偶尔看一眼他们发的奇怪推文和照片。他先看了一眼托尼的短信，发现对方几分钟前给自己发了条新信息，告诉他说自己收到了这次实验的录像，有什么感想之后告诉他们。除此之外没人想要找他，而推特上他看到数学班上有个学生发了张看起来也像是咖啡店的照片，照片里是个身穿制服正在认真低头做拉花的金发女生，然后专门艾特了大卫。布鲁斯想到自己在课间偶尔听到的八卦不由微微一笑，他真心希望这位年轻人能够像托尼说的那样找到自己的人生。

正当他对着手机屏幕出神的时候，布鲁斯感觉到有人在桌边停下了脚步。克林特绝不可能这么快就排完队，所以他本以为靠过来的是个想拼桌的人，但抬起头后出现在视野里的那张无比熟悉的面容却让他整个人僵硬在座位上，任凭自己目瞪口呆看向对方，逐渐收紧的喉咙里却根本挤不出一丝声音。隐约之间他似乎能感觉到自己的心脏正在疯狂跳动，离危险值无比接近，浩克正在那扇门后面高声咆哮，可布鲁斯根本顾不上这些，他唯一能做的就只有继续瞪向桌旁这个人。

“好久不见，布鲁斯。”的确许久未见的贝蒂·罗斯不知为何竟然就这样悄无声息出现在布鲁斯的身边，低下头对他露出半个笑容，一如他记忆中那样温柔美丽。她画了淡妆——布鲁斯甚至只扫了一眼就立刻得出结论，因为他其实从没能够真正忘掉和贝蒂相关的信息——并且涂了她最喜欢的那个口红色号，而她只有和自己外出约会的时候才会——

“熟人？”他像失控列车一样发出涩然尖叫的思绪被另一个跟随贝蒂走进自己视线的身影打断了：黑发蓝眼，身材高大挺拔，从T恤下面露出来的手臂结实程度不亚于克林特，但整个人却给他更接近史蒂夫的感觉。但这些分析只出现在布鲁斯更理智的那半大脑里，他负责情感的大脑仍然在不断尖叫，强迫他的目光扫过眼前这两个人无比亲近的距离，黑发男性不经意贴上贝蒂的肩膀，还有贝蒂脸上那个突然变得有点尴尬的笑容——然后他看到贝蒂搭在桌子一角的左手，仍然如同记忆中那样饱满圆润，无名指上却多了一枚之前从未有过的钻石戒指。

“……曾经的同事。”贝蒂终于有点艰难地吐出这个描述，而布鲁斯只觉得自己的呼吸瞬间卡在喉咙里。他的眼角又开始刺痛起来，可是他却不敢眨眼睛，甚至不敢牵动浑身上下任何一丝肌肉，生怕自己在这两个人面前做出任何无比丢脸的事情。

“太好了。”黑发男人脸上露出灿烂笑容，然后朝布鲁斯挥了挥手里的两杯咖啡，“介意我们拼个桌吗？”

“不介意。”布鲁斯甚至没听清自己口中发出的声音，但对方已经感激地朝他点点头，然后率先在他斜对面坐下。贝蒂看起来有点犹豫，但布鲁斯太了解她了，深知她现在肯定也在内心一遍又一遍告诉自己要冷静，这只是一次前同事之间的偶遇。在自控方面她一向比布鲁斯强很多，所以布鲁斯几乎敬佩地看着她只花了两秒钟就调整好自己的状态，在黑发男人身边落座。

“我是马克。”黑发男人已经朝布鲁斯开始进行自我介绍，万幸并没有主动伸手，“你和贝蒂之前是同事？”

“六七年前的事了。”贝蒂主动接话，“这也是我在布鲁斯辞职之后第一次遇见他。”

“所以你也是那种特别聪明的科学家咯？”马克带着善意调侃道。如果换作其他情况，布鲁斯肯定不介意和他多聊几句，可是——在贝蒂有些紧张的凝视下布鲁斯点点头，努力从喉咙里挤出一句回答：

“差不多吧。”他虚弱地扯了扯嘴角，“不过最近干的是老师的工作。”

“在纽约？”贝蒂眨了眨眼睛，显然没料到以布鲁斯的情况竟然还能找到工作，而这突然令布鲁斯无比愤怒，比四年后再次见到贝蒂——订婚或者已经结婚的她还要更愤怒。他用力压下不停敲打着那扇门的浩克，再次点了点头。

“对，给一个社区中心的孩子们上数学课。干的是志愿者的工作，不过——不过我很喜欢。”

贝蒂看起来仍然有点犹疑，但身旁马克爽朗地笑了一声。“喔，我真的没想到你们这种天天泡在实验室里的科学家竟然会去免费教数学。但对下一代的教育比搞什么发明都什么都重要，对吧？至少我是这么觉得。”

布鲁斯不知道该怎么接这句话，于是垂下眼睛盯着桌面。在他对面贝蒂有点尴尬地笑了一声：“我也没想到。不过我很高兴能再次见到你，布鲁斯。马克，我们要不要——”

在她能问完这句话之前，桌旁突然传来另一个问题：“布鲁斯？我只把你丢在这里几分钟的时间，你怎么就抛下我和别人聊得这么开心？”

“克林特。”布鲁斯猛地抬起头看向身边举着两杯冰咖挑眉望着他的克林特，不由自主长舒一口气。他之前甚至没意识到自己一直在期盼克林特赶紧过来救场，但仅仅看到弓箭手就令布鲁斯冰冷僵硬的身体逐渐回暖，脑海里疯狂的尖叫也顿时弱了很多。“这是贝蒂，我曾经的同事，不知道怎么突然在这里碰上了。这位是马克，贝蒂的——”

“未婚夫。”马克主动补全布鲁斯的信息，在克林特落座时伸手搂住贝蒂的肩膀，“我们打算今年秋天举办婚礼。”

“恭喜。”克林特的声音无比真挚，“在纽约还是……？”

“弗吉尼亚。”马克说，“我们不想兴师动众，在大学附近办个小婚礼就行了。这次来纽约是来和我父母一起庆祝国庆。”

布鲁斯本以为没什么能敌得过他和贝蒂决定彻底分开那刻几乎将他撕成两半的痛苦，可是现在，仍然只隔了一张咖啡桌被迫倾听贝蒂即将和另一个男人在卡尔沃大学附近——在布鲁斯和贝蒂曾经讨论过他们自己婚礼的地点结为夫妻，这样的痛苦感觉起来却像是一把缓缓插入肺里的匕首，不会立刻将他杀死，却让他随着每次呼吸都更痛苦，更绝望。桌子对面的贝蒂看起来也好不到哪里去，被牙齿紧紧咬住的下唇正在微微颤抖，可是她却在轻轻抚摸无名指上的戒指，仿佛那颗由碳原子组成的可悲石头能够给予她撑过这次相遇的全部动力。

布鲁斯只觉得麻木不堪，而且这样的麻木甚至不仅源自胸膛深处，更顺着神经在他的体内迅速扩散。他一只手松松握住咖啡杯，另一只则无力地垂落在大腿上，甚至失去了握拳的力气。在一片冰冷的迷雾中他甚至没能及时听清马克朝他们提出的问题：

“所以，你和布鲁斯是……？”

“啊，”一只温暖的手突然敷上他的肩头，将他从无知的炼狱扯回人间，“我是他男朋友。”他听到克林特在身旁语气轻松地说，“暂时还没像你们这样对彼此认真承诺，但我希望总有一天也能给他买个这么漂亮的大钻戒。”

布鲁斯觉得自己大概真的已经被和贝蒂重逢的精神冲击压垮了，他已经疯了，因为克林特突然说他是布鲁斯的男朋友，还说以后要向他求婚。

“老天，我现在友情提示你一句，”在布鲁斯迷茫的耳朵里马克还在笑着说什么，“像贝蒂和你的布鲁斯这种科学家类型真的不需要这么大的钻戒，我现在才吸取教训。贝蒂只有不工作的时候才会戴，而且还很不情愿，平常一进实验室就一定会摘下来。”

贝蒂轻笑了一声，短暂回了一句什么，而克林特的手仍然搂在布鲁斯的肩膀上。

“对了，我刚瞥到你手臂内侧的纹身。”克林特似乎永远也不缺话题，“Semper fidelis？你之前服役过？”

“是啊。”马克回答，“‘永远忠诚’，我和我们小队的兄弟们出发去伊拉克之前一起纹了这个。”

“不是吧，我之前也在伊拉克！拆弹小队，不过没待太久。”

“拆弹小队？你们绝对是一群最不怕死的硬核混蛋！”

两个有过共同经历的男人立刻聊得如火如荼，似乎把布鲁斯和贝蒂完全忘在了脑后。布鲁斯吸了一口杯子里冰块已经开始融化的咖啡，终于让自己抬头看向对面的贝蒂。他的目光在抬眼瞬间立刻与贝蒂交错，那双熟悉的蓝眼睛里无声的如释重负令布鲁斯落在大腿上的手指狠狠陷入皮肉之中。是啊——他苦涩地想，感受到克林特的手仍然在隔着衬衣释放无穷无尽的热量——她看到我这个样子肯定终于放心了，她终于可以彻底抛弃我们曾经有过的一切，永远成为其他人的妻子。

但与此同时布鲁斯却不得不对自己承认，那样的认知并非自己心底痛苦与沮丧的唯一根源。比起在几年前就已经彻底毫无希望的贝蒂，他在此时此刻似乎更痛苦于——更痛苦于令贝蒂彻底安心的东西其实根本不存在。没有什么男朋友，更没有未来的钻戒，甚至连搭在自己肩膀上的手臂都是假的，克林特永远只会隔着衬衣拍一拍布鲁斯的胳膊肘，除此之外再也不会吝惜给布鲁斯一丝半点只属于他的温暖。

“布鲁斯。”贝蒂还偏偏要在桌子对面对他轻声开口，“我真的为你感到高兴。”

“我也为你感到高兴。”他再次试图扯了扯嘴角，然后忍不住带点报复心理加了一句，“你果然更喜欢这样的类型。”更喜欢像罗斯将军的类型——他留下这句话没说，但心知肚明贝蒂一定懂他的意思。

贝蒂的笑容果然在脸上僵硬了片刻，然后她紧紧抿起嘴角，神情坚定且高傲。“事实上，布鲁斯，我和马克是在互助会上认识的——专门给失去灵魂伴侣的人举办的互助会。马克的灵魂伴侣是他的战友，为了掩护他死在了伊拉克。我不知道你想表达什么，但是——”她深吸一口气，“他的确是我喜欢的类型，因为他和我之前的灵魂伴侣完全不同。”

布鲁斯并没像托尼或者克林特那样经历过子弹乱飞的战场，但他猜炸弹落在自己身旁的感觉一定和贝蒂段句话带给他的冲击非常相像。他的身体转瞬紧绷起来，在克林特出现后稍微平静一些的浩克再次咆哮着捶打着那扇门，而克林特也很快察觉到他的情绪转变，立刻停下和马克的聊天，转过头来关切地看向布鲁斯。

“嘿，布鲁斯，你又胃疼了？”说着克林特甚至抬起被咖啡冰镇出寒意的手指，将一缕滑至布鲁斯前额的头发轻轻拂到他的耳后，然而这个熟悉的动作却只让布鲁斯联想到自己那个可悲的梦，真的开始胃痛起来。

“有点。”他咬着牙低声说，“可能冰咖啡喝得太猛了。”

“科学家。”克林特对着马克叹了口气，“想必你也体会过，一忙起来就顾不上吃饭，没有胃病才怪——既然布鲁斯不舒服，那我们就赶紧回家了。”

“当然。”

“那么，很高兴遇到你们。马克，贝蒂，提前祝你们新婚快乐。”克林特不由分说拽着布鲁斯起身，甚至没给他留下最后看一眼贝蒂的机会——他甚至不知道自己想不想再看到曾经的灵魂伴侣。贝蒂刚才那个高傲的表情还深深刻在布鲁斯的视网膜里，随着每次眨眼都好像要活灵活现跳出来再给布鲁斯重重一击。可是他同样能感觉到克林特的手仍然紧紧拽着他——拽着布鲁斯裸露在外的手腕，他甚至能感觉到弓箭手常年操持武器留下的硬茧在轻微摩擦自己手腕处的皮肤。

紧接着，空调冷气突然消失了，纽约正午的阳光倾洒而至，克林特仍然没放开手，而是终于朝布鲁斯投来无比关切的目光，眉头紧紧皱在一起，仿佛只要布鲁斯一声令下就会张弓搭箭，为他除掉所有这辈子都不想再见的人。

布鲁斯终于觉得自己活了过来。


	14. Chapter 14

乘地铁回家的一路上他们谁也率先提这件事，甚至没开口讲一个字。布鲁斯知道克林特想和他好好谈谈，他从眼角余光一直能看到对方朝他投来的关切神情，但这绝对不是能在人群拥挤的纽约地铁上随便谈论的话题，况且布鲁斯只觉得无比疲惫。他从头到脚每根骨头，每块肌肉和每条神经都在无力颤抖，若不是克林特时不时在他胳膊肘上朝他该前进的方向轻轻一推，布鲁斯觉得他甚至没力气亲自走出地铁车厢。

然而一直等他们离开地铁站，拐入通往公寓的那条街道，甚至肩并肩站在吱嘎作响的电梯里，克林特却仍然没开口。布鲁斯沉默地低下头，凝视着电梯间地板上一块脏兮兮的口香糖污渍，等待着克林特把第二只靴子砸在自己脸上。他想让克林特开口——布鲁斯在内心深处意识到——也许只是一句劝慰，一声叹息，甚至布鲁斯最不想要的怜悯，等克林特开口之后这事就能被他们彻底扔到脑后，布鲁斯可以再次把和贝蒂有关的一切思绪全都埋藏至脑海最深处。可这他却再也不会像曾经那样将她小心翼翼珍藏起来了，在贝蒂心里布鲁斯已经是个死人了，所以这次他也决心让贝蒂在自己的记忆里彻底腐烂褪色，风化成灰。

可是克林特却一直没有开口。哪怕他们已经回到宁静私密的公寓，可以放心地聊任何话题，克林特却仍然像个需要螺丝刀才能撬开的蛤贝一样死死闭着嘴。他在门厅两下就甩掉了脚上那双靴子，把布鲁斯留在后面慢吞吞脱鞋，径直走进自己房间并且关上了门。当布鲁斯终于光着脚来到起居室时，整个公寓安静得仿佛只有他一个人。克林特一直是个出乎布鲁斯意料的安静室友，没有大半夜特别吵的音乐，更没有奇怪的声音，但现在这份寂静却让布鲁斯焦躁不安，胸膛深处那种时刻鸣叫不停的微妙感觉让他简直想要把自己身上这层皮肤统统撕下来。

他像个突然失去全部记忆不知自己身在何处的人，在起居室中间站了足足五分钟，最终溃败地抱着电脑坐在沙发上，开始给下周的数学课设计教案。给一群只有高中水平的学生设计两个小时的课对他来说小菜一碟，于是很快他又打开好久都没看过的学术期刊，开始阅读上个月最新发表的文章。但他的大脑却无论如何都无法集中注意力，双眼机械扫过一行行文字的同时思绪总是一次又一次溜进那扇紧闭的卧室门后，忍不住去想克林特究竟在里面做什么。

最终，在他的手指连续不断翻完一段长达十八页的实验描述，他却盯着最后一段结论根本想不起前文究竟讲了什么的时候，布鲁斯砰的一声把电脑合死，向后靠在沙发上朝天花板重重的吐出一口气。起居室墙壁上的时钟显示现在下午五点多了，窗外天色也仍然明亮，但布鲁斯还是决定起身开始做晚饭。过去两个月里他只做过几次咖喱，但每次克林特都对他做的咖喱赞不绝口，所以他这次也希望能用自己这道拿手菜至少对弓箭手表达自己的感谢。他还是没法允许自己回忆克林特说他是布鲁斯男朋友时那种特别理所应当的语气，但至少他救了自己，没让布鲁斯在贝蒂面前进一步丢尽自尊。

布鲁斯从冰箱里取出前天在超市买的鸡肉，又拿出四个土豆，一个红洋葱，两根胡萝卜，把它们放在水槽里准备一会等米饭差不多做好之后再处理。他忙着在厨房里煮米饭，小心翼翼生怕烧干了水糊底，所以根本没听到克林特从卧室里出来了，直到不经意转头才看到弓箭手正抱着胳膊站在沙发旁边，脸上带着一个布鲁斯难以解读的表情。窗外的纽约终于进入黄昏时分，金红色的夕阳从窗外透映在他身侧，令他的脸庞一半埋在阴影之中。

布鲁斯隔着几步之遥抬眼望向他，想张嘴说点什么却又喉咙发紧。他吞咽了一下试图缓解喉咙深处的干痒，知道克林特敏锐的观察力绝对能看出自己现在的状态，等待着弓箭手一如既往体贴地说出——

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”

是他想象中的语句，但绝对不是他想象中的语气。布鲁斯本以为克林特在表达劝慰，可他的话听起来却像极了在道歉，而且是那种极其真挚，发自内心的歉意。然而还没等他开口询问这究竟是怎么一回事，克林特的声音又传了过来。

“我今天中午真的不该不经过你的允许就对着贝蒂假扮成你的男友。我当时真的没过脑子，但你们三个人的肢体语言实在太明显了，我能读出你当时的精神状态究竟有多差，所以神盾给我的训练直接自动开启了。”

布鲁斯垂在身侧的手猛地颤抖了一下。他知道自己现在应该说点什么，可他的喉咙却越来越紧，并且有些格外酸涩的东西随着克林特的道歉逐渐上涌。在他对面克林特大概把他的一声不吭当成默许，继续说了下去：

“你知道无论我是不是在休假，都是隶属神盾的特工，我的首要职责是保护这个国家及其人民，所以我不可能任凭你在一家位于曼哈顿的星巴克里突然变身，哪怕我能控制浩克不伤害任何人也不行。所以我看到你当时的状态之后立刻采取了措施，主动接过话题，然后在贝蒂的未婚夫问起我们的关系后直接撒谎。但是，我——我不是故意对着贝蒂撒谎的，好吗，布鲁斯，相信我绝对不是，我当时只觉得那是最好的应对方式，可以最大限度减少他们两个挖掘你现在的私生活，避免他们继续触动你的情绪。况且——况且我知道你仍然对贝蒂有着很深的感情，但贝蒂已经订婚了，所以我假扮你男朋友应该也没那么越界，对吧？”

布鲁斯虽然是个无神主义者，但有的时候——尤其在此时此刻，他真的想揪着整个宇宙至高无上的某种力量疯狂尖叫，质问对方究竟还想要他这辈子遭受多少痛苦折磨。他抬眼继续凝视了克林特片刻，看着那双蓝绿色眼睛里无限的歉意与真诚，然后他的喉咙里终于滚落出一声听起来像极了哽噎的苦笑。克林特的眼睛微微瞪大了，但布鲁斯仍然没说一个字，只是抬手关掉炉灶的火，然后跌跌撞撞挤过克林特倒在沙发上，把头深深埋在双手之中。

“布——布鲁斯？”克林特的声音仿佛从水面三米之上传来，模糊而陌生，“你怎么了？天呐我真的很抱歉，布鲁斯，我真的不是故意的。但是贝蒂——我真的不知道我能怎么帮你把贝蒂赢回来，也许我去让神盾或者之前在陆军认识的人去挖一下那个马克的档案，看看他有没有什么不光彩——可他感觉起来是个非常不错的人，布鲁斯，而且我在神盾学过的那些微表情和肢体语言的课都告诉我他和贝蒂非常相爱。如果你想的话，你可以告诉贝蒂实话，好吗？或者你可以告诉他我是个专门被神盾派来保护你的特工，今天中午发生的一切都是我的伪装，或许她还会——”

“所以这一切的确只是伪装？”听到这里，布鲁斯的怒火终于让他猛地仰起头来，透过一片泪眼朦胧怒视克林特声音传来的位置。他的嗓子不知什么时候已经彻底哑了，听起来的确像极了一直嘶声尖叫直至喉咙出血。他看不清克林特的表情，也拒绝抬手擦眼泪，只在片刻后听到弓箭手茫然开口了。

“什么……是伪装？你是指今天中午我演的那一场？”

“是，今天中午，昨天，前天，过去的整整两个月！”他忍不住对着克林特嘶吼，把自己积攒两个月的全部愤怒都在此刻发泄出来，“谢谢你终于告诉我实话了，巴顿特工，告诉我这一切都是你在逢场作戏，我过去两个月里经历的一切全都不过是你的伪装。”

“什么？布鲁斯，你为什么会这么想？”

他终于眨了一下眼睛，感觉到眼泪顺着脸颊一直滚落至下巴，然后随着一声细微的响动落在他的衬衣上。“因为我已经不知道该怎么想了，好吗？”他绝望地凝视着那个明明近在咫尺却永远也无法触及的人，死死捏住自己的膝盖，浩克在他的心底因为这场突然爆发出的冲突而不安地吼叫着，不明白为什么布鲁斯对克林特的情感怎么会突然变成现在这个样子。“你让我住进你的公寓，给我讲述你之前的人生，和我分享你现在的人生，但却从来不过问我的想法，甚至不问我究竟需不需要你该死的道歉。”

“你究竟在说什么？”克林特看起来真的困惑极了，眉头紧紧皱在一起，“你是在指责我……我欢迎你，照顾你，包容你？”

“你欢迎照顾包容的真的是我吗？”布鲁斯用鼻子呵出一声自嘲的轻笑，“我看过你和浩克的互动录像，克林特，我甚至从浩克的视角梦到过你们第一次在战场相遇。所以我从很久之前就没再自欺欺人了，我从最开始就知道你所做的这一切从来都不是为了我，而是为了浩克，为了你的灵魂伴侣。”

“我不否认你说的这些。”克林特仍然在用疑惑的眼神看着布鲁斯，但他的神情之中也逐渐显露出某种只属于狙击手的尖锐冷厉，而布鲁斯强打精神不让自己在他的目光注视下瑟缩，“我当然想好好照顾我的灵魂伴侣，但照顾浩克和照顾你有什么区别吗？你们共享同一个身体，我在看着你的时候永远都会记得他就在你的身体里。”

“是啊，这就是问题所在，不是吗？你看着我的时候只能看得到他，布鲁斯·班纳对你来说只是个可有可无的存在——一个任务对象。你自己也说了，不经我的同意撒谎，为的只是别让这个管不住自己情绪的可怜虫在咖啡厅里彻底失控，给你刚拯救了世界的灵魂伴侣抹黑。”

克林特的面容在听完这段话之后抽搐了一下，显现出布鲁斯从未见识过的凶狠。“这他妈绝对是我这辈子听过的最可悲的话。”他淬过嘲讽的语气令布鲁斯的胃再次狠狠抽痛起来，“布鲁斯——班纳博士，你这是在干什么，打击报复吗？就因为我在你的灵魂伴侣面前说了不该说的话，你就跑过来指责我对你的好意帮助，甚至诋毁浩克？我从没想过你是这么不理智的人。”

“你根本不了解我是怎样的人。”

“是啊，”克林特仿佛被逗了，低笑了一声，但他的语气里没有半点笑意，“我给了你两个月的时间，让你慢慢适应新环境，新生活，但你从来没有一次主动讲过和你有关的任何事，布鲁斯。我把一切都告诉你了——我甚至告诉过你我的爸妈，我的听力，可是你呢？除了第一个晚上我差不多逼你谈过灵魂伴侣的事之外，你从没主动说过一个字。我其实理解你，真的，我知道你受过创伤并且花了好几年的时间逃脱军方追捕，但我本以为能用真心换真心，操，我本以为你不会因为贝蒂·罗斯的事对我这么生气。”

布鲁斯只觉得自己快喘不上气了。他说了这么多，克林特竟然还以为——“我他妈根本没因为贝蒂的事对你生气！”

“那求你告诉我，班纳博士，你究竟闹了这么一通是为了什么？”

伴随一声尖锐轰鸣，布鲁斯大脑深处某根紧紧维持他理智的弦终于断了。在这一瞬间他只想借用浩克的全部力量，挥拳揍向眼前这个仍然抱着手臂一脸冰冷看向他的男人。他的身体也的确这样做了，从沙发上一跃而起，朝克林特猛扑过去。可当他终于撞上那个肌肉结实的弓箭手时，甚至出乎克林特的意料将对方撞得向后小退了半步，布鲁斯才发现他身体有个部位竟然不停大脑命令，私自作出了令他满心羞耻的决定：

他的嘴唇同样带着势不可挡的力度吻上了克林特。

这绝对是布鲁斯这辈子经历过的最糟糕的亲吻，没有之一；他甚至感觉不到克林特的嘴唇究竟是柔软还是粗糙，因为他撞过来的力道过大，导致牙根酸痛不已。克林特似乎也完全没意料到布鲁斯能做出这种事，在他吻过来的时候甚至发出一声诧异的轻呼，他的嘴唇仍然紧紧抿成一线，面对布鲁斯的进攻毫不动摇。

他们的四瓣嘴唇在一起贴合了片刻，然后布鲁斯在感觉到克林特伸手推开他之前猛地向后率先撤开头——他至少还给自己争取到了这点自尊。

克林特也拧着眉头向后退了一步，抬手摸了摸被布鲁斯亲过的嘴唇。当他挪开指尖时布鲁斯发现上面隐约泛红，他才意识到自己把克林特的嘴唇撞破了。“你发什么疯——”他的话落在最后一个字上突然破了音，抬眼看向布鲁斯时满脸的凶狠彻底变为恍然大悟，可是眉头又一次困惑地皱在一起。“你是为了这个？”

“是啊，我就是为了这个。”哪怕刚用如此灾难性的方式表达了自己克制了整整两个月的情绪，布鲁斯仍然没能控制住自己声音里的嘲讽。他花了几秒钟在内心深处思考，自己究竟怎么了，克林特也究竟怎么了。曾经在这间公寓这张沙发度过的温馨夜晚感觉起来像极了透过窗户看到的陌生人的完美生活。“你不是鹰眼吗？你不是一向以观察力敏锐自居吗？我他妈一直在等着你发现，克林特，可是你从来没真正看到过我。”

“操。”克林特长叹一口气，挫败地垂下手。“我当然从没以这种方式看过你，布鲁斯。我甚至不知道你有这种取向！你的档案里从来没提过——”

“是啊，就好像我在遇到贝蒂之前那么一两次无疾而终的尝试会被写进档案里一样。我猜哪怕军方和神盾也没那么闲。”布鲁斯抬手捏了捏鼻梁，“我知道你对自己的观察力很自豪，克林特，但你有的时候真的很——迟钝。你好像从来没考虑过你给周围人带来的影响。伊迪丝之家所有人都爱你，那些受过精神创伤的青少年全都无比信任你，你是一个冷若冰霜的俄国特工最好的朋友，你能让全世界最有钱也最狂妄的总裁像个小学生一样和你斗嘴，至于我——”他垂下眼脸，终于再次把脸埋在手里。他不知道自己还能说什么，还能用怎样的方式表达自己的感情。

“你的确从纽约之战后就一直在欢迎我，照顾我，包容我。”他感觉到自己的睫毛正在手心里飞快地上下划动，泪水再次不受控制从他的眼睛里滚落而出，“无论你究竟为了谁，浩克还是我，你给了我一个家，克林特。而我从七年前——也许我这辈子都从来没有过真正属于我的家。如果可以让我选择，我真的不想爱上你，因为那只会让事情变成现在这副糟糕样子，但我真的没得选。我从见到你第一眼开始就已经没得选了。”

“布鲁斯……”克林特长叹一口气，声音低沉而伤感，而布鲁斯已经没有力气强迫自己抬起头，直视对方给予自己命运的判决了。于是他一直把脸埋在沾满泪水的手心里，在从胸膛深处迸发而出的细小抽噎中听到对方缓缓开口：

“我不知道该说什么。我需要好好想清楚这件事。”

紧接着一阵风声从他身旁急穿而过，光脚踏在木地板上的声音渐行渐远，脚步声甚至没在门厅停留，而是直接夺门而出，片刻后已经微不可寻。直到楼下大门被人狠狠合拢，摔门声甚至一口气传至五楼，布鲁斯才终于放下手，抬起头环顾整间公寓。周围的家具摆设仍然是他记忆中的样子，但在一片寂静中布鲁斯突然意识到，这是自从他两个月前搬进来以后第一次彻底孤身一人。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *青少年暴力、心理疾病、自杀倾向等短暂提及

布鲁斯想过打电话让托尼兑现前几天的承诺；他也考虑过要不要请娜塔莎来解决问题；但最终他拨通了手机里一个对他来说尚且陌生的号码。

当凯蒂·毕肖普在一个半小时后终于急匆匆敲响公寓门的时候，布鲁斯觉得自己离窒息只差一步之遥。克林特的公寓算不上大，堪堪够两个成年人一起生活，却一直给布鲁斯种温馨惬意的感觉。然而今晚的公寓却仿佛在布鲁斯的头顶突然倾倒坍塌，起居室的四面墙一齐朝着他缓缓压下来，沙发和电视也不断扭曲膨胀，一寸寸残忍地剥夺着他的呼吸空间。他坐在沙发上用手蒙住头，一会觉得胸口发闷，一会却又过度呼吸，而窗外逐渐变暗的天色仿佛有一双双黑色的手将他慢慢拖入地狱。

“布鲁斯？”门口的凯蒂声音耳熟，但样子和布鲁斯记忆中的完全不是同一个人。年轻女孩一反在伊迪丝之家常穿的瑜伽裤和吊带背心，穿了件非常正式的暗绿色抹胸晚礼服，脚下踏了双布鲁斯只在佩珀那里见过的细跟尖头恨天高，一向乱蓬蓬的头发也在脑后高高束起，镶钻发箍在门口灯光的映照下闪烁点点。“布鲁斯？”她挑起一根妆容精致的眉毛，涂了口红的嘴唇紧紧抿起，“你还好吗？克林特是不是出什么事了？”

布鲁斯吸了吸鼻子，想开口说点什么喉咙却紧得发不出半点声音，只摇了摇头，然后做了个请进的手势。凯蒂在门口皱眉看了他一眼，然后蹬着高跟鞋哒哒哒顺着门廊走进起居室。布鲁斯关上门后低头看向摆满鞋子的门厅，自己几个小时前脱下来的皮鞋还规规矩矩摆在一角，但旁边克林特的靴子已经不见了踪影。他先是松了口气，庆幸于克林特在出门时至少带着靴子一起走了，不用担心他光脚踩在贝德-斯泰满布烟头和啤酒瓶玻璃碴的街道上。但一想到克林特宁愿拎着鞋子跑下楼也不愿和自己在这间公寓甚至这幢楼里多待一秒，他的心情又立刻跌至极点，捂住嘴将一声颤抖的抽泣堵了回去。

“布鲁斯？”门廊的灯光突然亮起，凯蒂的头从起居室探过来，担忧地看向他，“究竟出什么事了？你哭了多长时间了？你给其他人打电话了吗？”

布鲁斯仍然没回答她，因为他知道只要自己一张嘴就一定无法停止呜咽。他听到凯蒂叹了口气，然后又哒哒哒走回他身边，一只手抓住他的手臂，另一只则落在他的肩膀上，不由分说将他扯到沙发边然后按着他的肩膀让他坐下来。紧接着好几张纸巾和一杯冷水被塞进他的手里，凯蒂用一种特别眼熟并且在此刻尤为残忍的方式抱着胳膊，等布鲁斯喝掉半杯水之后才继续发问：

“布鲁斯，我知道你现在很难过，但你在电话里哭得稀里哗啦，我根本不知道你在说什么。克林特那个老混账手机也关机了，所以你必须立刻告诉我究竟出了什么事，我可是在我爸眼皮子底下翘掉了市长举办的晚宴从曼哈顿一口气赶过来。你不开口的话我真的不知道该怎么帮你。”

布鲁斯点点头，把水杯在咖啡桌上放好，然后清了清嗓子，深吸一口气。“克林特今天早上为了帮我当着我灵魂伴侣和她未婚夫的面假扮我的男朋友等回来之后他向我道歉说他不该这么做惹我生气但我其实不是为这事生气而是为他根本没察觉到我在想什么于是我俩吵了起来然后我强吻了他还说我爱他但他说根本没这么想我然后就突然离开了。”

听完他一整段从头到尾根本没换气的话，凯蒂像只猫头鹰一样缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，布鲁斯觉得自己甚至能透过她的脑壳看到里面正在飞速运转的零部件。她处理了整整半分钟，终于猛地一甩头，耳垂上流光四溢的祖母绿耳坠随着她的动作在空中划出饱满的弧度。

“老天啊。”布鲁斯看到她对着天花板喃喃自语了一句，“为什么总是我？”

“什么？”

“我是说，为什么总是我来这里处理他的情感问题。”凯蒂终于低头看向布鲁斯，然后长叹一口气，“我记得清清楚楚明明白白，三年前也是在这里，甚至就在这张沙发上，克林特也像你一样哭得稀里哗啦。看在上帝的份上我那个时候甚至还没成年，真的受不住一个三十多岁老男人被自己男朋友分手后哭得眼球都要掉出来。”

布鲁斯也眨了眨眼睛，完全不知道该说什么，幸好凯蒂只是抱怨了一句，然后手撑在沙发背上灵活利落地跳到布鲁斯身边，脱下高跟鞋后随手一扔。布鲁斯看着她身上肯定也无比昂贵的裙子，真怕她的动作把衣料扯坏，但凯蒂看起来完全不在意在起居室灯光下泛着迷人柔光的布料被她搞得皱皱巴巴，双腿一伸搭在咖啡桌上。

“我不知道在你眼里克林特究竟是什么样的人，布鲁斯，或者你究竟爱他哪点，但据我所知坠入爱河的人脑子都不大正常，所以我想说的是，在我眼里克林特是个非常有性格缺陷的人。”对上布鲁斯有点诧异的眼神，凯蒂做了个鬼脸，“你是不是觉得他这个人简直好得不得了，什么地方都完美无缺？”

布鲁斯耳朵顿时烧了起来，但对上凯蒂直白的神情，他还是缓缓点了点头。

“也不怪你。你才认识他多久啊，离真正见识他糟糕的那面还差得远。他这人其实有很多毛病，别的我就不多说了等你自己以后慢慢发现，但你应该听听和现在这件事相关的几个缺点。你还记得我刚才说克林特三年前因为和男友分手哭了一场吗？”

“记得。而且克林特之前给我短暂讲过这件事。”

“那就好。”凯蒂突然一跃而起冲进克林特一直房门紧闭的卧室，几秒钟后抓了个四方形的东西出来塞在布鲁斯的手里——那是个装了张双人合影的相框，合影主角之一是克林特，另一个则是个金发碧眼的男性，看起来比克林特稍微年轻几岁但同样相貌英俊。两个人紧紧贴在一起，对着镜头露出灿烂的笑容。哪怕布鲁斯知道克林特目前没有任何恋爱关系，无论这个人是谁都已经和克林特无关了，看到一张如此亲密幸福的合影仍然令他的胃隐隐抽痛。

“这就是克林特的前男友——好像叫沃伦还是什么，我不记得了，也不重要。”凯蒂挥了挥手，又在布鲁斯身边一屁股坐下，用手指头嫌弃地点了点相框，“重要的是，克林特已经和他分手三年了，还是因为对方找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，可他还是一直把这张合影摆在床头柜上。说真的，布鲁斯，谁会这么做啊？简直太不健康了。”

布鲁斯的嘴唇抽动了一下，下意识想替克林特辩解，但很快意识到凯蒂说得没错。哪怕曾经对贝蒂很长一段时间都无法忘情，在分开后他也只是把对贝蒂的感情深深藏在心里，假装自己已经走出来了。而克林特——克林特甚至不愿假装。

“对，他根本不愿从根本上解决问题。”凯蒂敏锐地一针见血，“克林特在其他地方都是个很能干的人，从伊迪丝之家就能看出来，可是一旦遇到和自己有关的问题他就是一团乱麻。遇上任何事只有一个解决办法：逃跑，把自己的烂摊子远远丢在身后，希望只要自己离得足够远那问题就不存在。这可能和他的童年经历有点关系，我不知道他有没有对你说过？”

“稍微提过一点。”

凯蒂叹了口气。“他其实也挺不容易的，小时候老爹醉酒家暴，稍微长大一点父母双亡被送进孤儿院，从孤儿院逃跑后又来到个马戏团。他的确是我认识的生存意志最顽强的人，可某种意义上克林特也的确从没机会认真面对并解决过自己的问题。他还没长到足以和父亲的拳头对抗，他老爹就死了；他刚刚意识到自己在马戏团里的那些所谓的老师是多糟糕的人，就立刻被马戏团丢了出来。甚至一直到现在，他面对自己被洛基洗脑控制造成的后果也是申请休假，离神盾总部越远越好。而且更糟糕的是，克林特是个狙击手，这意味着他经常需要一个人待着，然而我从来不觉得让他一个人待着想事情是件好事，他只会把自己这辈子经历的每一件痛苦失败都拿出来重新体会一遍，然后发自内心觉得他的人生一无是处。”

“他怎么会这么想？”布鲁斯震惊地瞪圆了双眼，脑内思绪繁杂错乱，根本组不成逻辑的句子，“他明明——他是我见过的最好的人——他帮助了那么多人！”

“是啊。”凯蒂的声音也很挫败，“或许他觉得自己做好事是理所应当，但遇到的所有坏事都是罪有应得吧。我也不知道他为什么能有这样的脑回路，但我只是想告诉你，布鲁斯，你眼里那个无所不能的弓箭手只是克林特的一部分，他还有太多太多无比脆弱的部分，而感情问题恰恰是其中之一。”

“老天。”布鲁斯又想用手捂住脸了，“那我究竟该怎么办？克林特他……我们真的还有任何可能吗？”他垂眼凝视着相框里克林特灿烂的笑脸，只感到一阵浑身无力，不知道自己究竟该做些什么才能让克林特重新变回曾经这样快乐——他甚至不知道克林特是否允许自己再次感到快乐。“凯蒂，他甚至给我说他已经想放弃和任何人谈恋爱了。”

“听起来很像是他会说的话。”凯蒂无语地摇了摇头，“虽然他三年前只哭了一晚上，之后再没对我提过沃伦，但我知道他一直没能忘记他——或者我该说克林特一直没能忘记不是灵魂伴侣的人想要在一起会有什么下场。”

“操。”布鲁斯的胃狠狠抽搐了几下，感到手指因为弥漫至全身上下的绝望而麻木。“原来是这样。难怪他根本没考虑过我会有这种想法。”

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”凯蒂轻轻捏了捏他的肩头，脸上写满了同情，“我不是特意打击你，但以克林特的性格，他的确不会把你当成潜在感情对象。他没对我详细说过你的事情，但你刚才告诉我说你之前有个灵魂伴侣，如果我没听错的话？”

“是。”布鲁斯想到今天中午发生的事一声长叹。今天一天过下来度日如年，比奇塔瑞入侵那天感觉还要漫长。“我们两个因为浩克的事决定彻底分手，然后她现在准备结婚了。”

“而且你是不是曾经和她无比相爱？”凯蒂甚至不需要布鲁斯开口回答这个问题，瞥了一眼他的表情就又叹了口气。“再加上你和克林特的灵魂伴侣共用一个身体，我觉得你在克林特眼里简直是全世界最最最最最不可能的恋爱对象，排在全球几十亿人口倒数第一名那种。”

“而我竟然还用那种方式朝克林特发泄出来我的感情。难怪克林特根本不想再在公寓里多待一秒钟。”

“我大概能猜到你们两个都说了什么。”凯蒂的脸皱了起来，摇了摇头，“这真的很糟糕，布鲁斯，比三年前要糟多了。”

“所以……我们两个完全没可能了？”布鲁斯本以为亲口说出这句话会让他再次心碎，但他现在唯一能感觉到的只有麻木。坐在这张沙发上，他几乎已经能看到自己接下来几十年的人生在眼前一闪而过，寒冷，孤独，麻木不堪。到了这一刻他忽然能理解克林特的感受，经历过两次彻彻底底的心碎之后，布鲁斯也不想允许自己再爱上其他任何人了。

然而肩膀上深入骨头的狠狠一捏将他瞬间扯回现实，布鲁斯眨了眨眼，抬起头来正对上凯蒂怒气冲冲的瞪视。“你别给我摆出这么一副半死不活的表情。”年轻女孩这一刻的表情像极了克林特和娜塔莎的混合，眼神锐利笑容冰冷。布鲁斯打了个哆嗦，感觉自己正在仰望某位未来特别了不起的大人物。“我已经眼睁睁看着克林特痛苦三年了，所以别以为我这次还会这么轻易放过你们。”

“可是你都说了——”

“我说了感情脆弱是克林特的一部分，但我没说你们两个这事无解。况且哪怕只有两个月，你也应该足够了解克林特另一部分性格特点了。我猜克林特从没告诉你过我和他是怎么认识的？”

“没有。”

“因为他向我保证过绝对不告诉任何一个人。”说到这里凯蒂的表情终于缓和下来，虽然脸上那个柔软的笑容带着不容忽视的苦涩伤痛，“但我不介意告诉你，布鲁斯，而且也没有什么特别好说的。就在几年前，我那时候还在上高中，有天晚上经过中央公园的时候我被人袭击并侵犯了。”

“我的天哪，凯蒂。”布鲁斯瞪圆了眼睛，反手紧紧握住凯蒂落在他肩头略有颤抖的手，“我真的很抱歉，而且你真的不用告诉我这些。”

“没事。”凯蒂朝他有点虚弱地笑了笑，“我真的不介意你知道这些。总之，袭击我的人是个磕嗨了的小混混，我因为一直在拼命反击所以没让他得手太多，最后身上受的伤大多都是挣扎过程中留下了。我终于逃脱后报了警，但在警局做笔录的时候我突然间意识到自己刚刚经历的是一件……是一件对女性来说特别羞耻的事情。负责我这个案子的是个四十多岁的中年女警官，我只记得她什么都没说，只是皱起眉头打量了我一番，可是她的眼神明白告诉我她觉得这事错在我。她甚至最后还暗示我说她绝对不会让自己的女儿这么晚还一个人在外面。”

“她怎么能说这种话？！”布鲁斯完全不知道为什么凯蒂会告诉他这些，但他现在只能感觉到无边愤怒，“她身为女性和警官，明明更应该站在受害者的立场！”

“我不知道。”凯蒂摇了摇头，“但我当时没有任何人可以倾吐这件事的人。我妈妈在几年前去世了，我爸他……他比起我这个女儿更在乎他的生意，而且那个警官的眼神让我不敢把这件事告诉我的朋友，我真的怕她们会把这事当成我的把柄，嘲笑挖苦我。而且最糟糕的是侵犯我的那个人一直没被抓住，有很长一段时间我走在路上总觉得我能在每个角落里看到他的影子，他一直在等着我落单。到了最后……你大概能猜到一个走投无路的高中女生到了最后会想做什么。”

“天呐，凯蒂。”

“抱歉，布鲁斯，我讲这些不是想让你不舒服，我发誓故事很快就到最关键的地方了。”凯蒂扯了扯嘴角，“总之，这一切过了差不多三个月，我一直失眠，瘦得厉害，学校老师早就看出来我不对劲让我去参加心理辅导，但对着心理医生我一个字都说不出来。而我爸也根本不在乎我的精神状况如何，他甚至还强迫我去参加了一个酒会。”她低头用下巴点了点自己身上的晚礼服，“就是今天晚上这种。我当时真的怕见人，去了之后就一只一个人缩在角落，然而很不巧有几个比我年龄大几岁的年轻男性，喝多了之后不知道想拿我开玩笑还是什么，一起围过来对我不三不四。我哭着逃到洗手间，他们竟然还追过来了。说真的，布鲁斯，我当时真的想干脆一了百了算了，甚至都在打量洗手间的窗户了，突然有个我不认识的男人冒了出来，几下子就把在我身后纠缠的人全都放倒了。”

“克林特？”

凯蒂咧嘴一笑。“还能有谁。但我当时精神都崩溃了，对着他还是又哭又叫。你知道他做了什么吗？他站在离我三米远的地方突然问我：’小姑娘，你想不想看个乐？’然后他轻松拎起那几个被他踹倒在地抱着肚子哼哼的人，把他们一起塞进了女厕所的隔间，并且用一根铁丝从外面锁上了门。我当时大概一直瞪着眼睛看着他，完全不知道这个奇怪的人从哪里冒出来的，然后他又说了一句话终于把我逗笑了，他说：’你的眼线笔真的垃圾透了。想让我给你介绍一根防水的吗？’”

布鲁斯也忍不住微笑起来。“绝对是他能干出来的事。”

“是啊。虽然他说的话干的事都奇怪透了，但当时我靠在洗手间的水池上看着他，突然有种无比强烈的感觉告诉我说，他是我在这个世界上唯一能信任的人。接下来他撬开了大厦天台的锁，然后我们两个在上面吹了一晚上风。他一直离我至少一米远，而我一口气哭了两个小时，把我所有憋在心里的话全都告诉了他，包括我在中央公园的遭遇，包括我爸对我的态度，包括那个女警官的眼神。他没说几个字，只是一直在听，等我哭得快脱水之后命令我跟着他走，然后我们两个去了附近的麦当劳，他给我买了三杯可乐，两个汉堡，等我吃完后打车把我一直送到家门口。我睡了一觉醒过来，回想昨晚究竟发生了什么，甚至不知道他是不是我自己想象出来的，那种类似佐罗的故事角色。但第二天就有给我的快递上门，一个小包裹里除了一根防水眼线笔之外还有一张名片，上面印着他的名字和手机号。”

“所以这就是你们相遇的故事。”布鲁斯轻轻拍了拍凯蒂的手背，“我真的很感谢你告诉我这些，凯蒂，谢谢你对我的信任。”

“哦，我才不是为了你的信任才告诉你这些。”凯蒂调侃地回了一句，“我是真的希望你听完我的故事之后能再次意识到克林特是个怎样的人。我和他混熟了之后才知道，他出现在那个酒会是为了神盾的一个任务，但他为了我直接放弃了任务，差点没把他的负责人气中风。我本来以为他会这么做肯定是我当时看起来太绝望了，但后来慢慢发现他对每个需要帮助的人都这么掏心掏肺。对他来说，在酒会的洗手间大哭的年轻女孩真不是什么特别的例子。”

“是啊，我知道。”布鲁斯低声回答，“他对我也是这样，照顾我根本不是他的义务，但他还是……”

“他甚至对小吉都是这样。我们第一次见面的时候我绝对不是在夸张，他的确从车流里救下了那只蠢狗，甚至还惹毛了一群俄国黑手党，不过那是另一个故事，再说就没完没了了。总之，我想说的是，克林特大概有点救世主情结——或者更准确地说应该是救又脏又惨的流浪动物的情结？他好像根本没办法让自己拒绝像我们这样有过惨痛经历的人，而且一旦介入就再也没法放手。而你，布鲁斯，你对克林特而言比我们所有人都更特殊。”

“你是想说我比你们所有人都更惨吗？”布鲁斯试图开玩笑缓解凯蒂的情绪，并且满意地听到她终于笑了出来。

“好吧，这是其中一部分原因。但布鲁斯，你是我们所有人里最有能力爱他的，我甚至因此特别嫉妒你。”布鲁斯知道自己肯定做了个特别怪的表情，因为凯蒂翻了个白眼，“老天，不是那种嫉妒，虽然我承认我在最开始的确对克林特有那么一点点点点幻想，被骑士救美的人不都会有这种情绪嘛，我甚至妄想过如果我是克林特的灵魂伴侣该有多好。但遇到你之后我终于意识到了，你才是最适合他的那个人。”

“真的？”布鲁斯惊讶于凯蒂会这么评价他，尤其在两个小时前那一通无比尴尬的电话之后。

“和我或者伊迪丝之家其他孩子相比，你是个无比成熟理智的成年人，并且和克林特年纪相当。相信我，克林特已经受够了不合时宜的青少年性幻想了。而且你还是克林特的复仇者队友——我指的不是浩克，而是你本人，我相信你的聪明脑子和那么多博士学位也一定能发挥一技之长。更重要的是，克林特甩不掉你，他无论如何都无法放弃你。”

“我不明白你的意思。”

“你和他的灵魂伴侣共用一个身体。”凯蒂挑了挑眉毛，“所以克林特永远也无法从你身边逃开，而这恰恰是他最需要的。他需要一个稳固恒定，永远牵制着他，让他不得不停止逃跑的人。我说这些不是想教你怎么把他追回来，布鲁斯，我还没多管闲事到那一步，但只要你自己不放弃，一直追着他不放，总有一天他会突然意识到你们两个其实是天生一对。”

“天生一对？”布鲁斯的耳朵又开始发烧了，他喃喃撤开手，下意识握紧一直躺在他大腿上的那个相框。“听起来简直好过头了。”

“等你们准备结婚的时候再谢我吧。”

“说真的，凯蒂，你为什么对我们这么有信心？”

凯蒂又翻了个白眼。“你，”她指了指布鲁斯的鼻子，“还能和谁在一起并且不用时刻担心浩克蹦出来伤害对方？而他，”她又点了点照片里的克林特，“还能和谁在一起并且永远不用为了彼此的灵魂伴侣操心？”

凯蒂的话听起来的确好过头了，甚至逾越了布鲁斯最隐秘的妄想，但他胸膛深处从克林特开始向他道歉就一直冰冷麻木的部分随着凯蒂的描述逐渐回温，他觉得自己几乎可以正常呼吸了。他几乎可以允许自己想象那样美好的未来了。

“嘿，布鲁斯。仿佛察觉了他的思绪，凯蒂最后捏了捏他的肩膀，松手时脸上带着一抹感怀，“我知道以我的年龄说这种话有点怪，但……别再因犹豫而浪费时间了。地球已经被外星人入侵过一次了，谁知道接下来还会发生什么，谁知道克林特的下个任务会让他受怎样的伤，谁又知道终有一天浩克会不会……我只希望克林特能够幸福，我希望你们能让彼此幸福。”

布鲁斯凝视她片刻，想要对她说太多感激的话，但最终只是伸过手紧紧抱了她一下。“你饿吗？”放开手后他有点不好意思地轻声问，“我之前其实在做咖喱。已经这个点了，我猜你之前也没怎么吃东西。”

“老天，你这么一说我才觉得自己要饿死了。”凯蒂微笑着伸了个懒腰，“而且我绝对不会放弃品尝班纳博士做咖喱的机会。克林特已经给我说过好多次你做的咖喱有多好吃了。”

“真的没他说的那么好吃——不过说到这个，我需要去找找克林特之类的吗？我知道用不着为他的人身安全担心，但是……”

“啊，真的不用。我用脚趾头都猜的出他现在在哪里。放心吧，他肯定没事，等我们吃过饭我就告诉你去哪里找他。”

就这样，布鲁斯花了半小时做好了米饭和咖喱，又和凯蒂饱餐一顿，终于在接近晚上十点钟出门前往伊迪丝之家。


	16. Chapter 16

贝德-斯泰入夜后很安静。这并非布鲁斯第一次步行于夜幕下的街道，但晚班课通常八点钟就结束了，在那个时间段街道两旁的公寓窗仍透出些许喧闹温馨的生活气息，电视的嘈杂伴随着小孩子的尖声笑闹，厨房的窗口则传出餐具相互碰撞敲打的脆响。十点钟之后的夜色却更深沉、更亲密，小孩子们听完睡前故事已经沉沉睡去，而忙碌了一天的大人们纷纷选择自己的方式放松消遣，亦或将情人间的喁喁细语藏在厚重的窗帘里。

布鲁斯感谢这样的夜。他的情绪在和凯蒂谈完后已经平稳了不少，而夏夜稍显清凉的微风拂过，带去他脸颊耳根最后一抹焦躁不安。他感觉自己属于科学家的头脑终于逐渐回归，将他太久以来被情绪化带上歧路的思绪慢慢拨回正轨。凯蒂向他承诺的的确是其中一种可能，他最想要的那种，但两个人无比相配却不代表最终能走到一起。他和克林特之间存在太多矛盾与分歧，有些宛若巨石横亘两人之中，有些却细如针尖很容易就被忽视，然而会在不经意间将他们扎得鲜血淋漓。布鲁斯不想再让自己受伤了，更不想伤害克林特。他已经能预见到起居室那张沙发还会继续聆听许多次促膝谈心。

几分钟后他用凯蒂借给他的钥匙打开伊迪丝之家厚重的铁门，进门时特意一直撑着门直至无声合拢，生怕关门声太大吓到楼里的克林特。伊迪丝之家通常在晚班结束后就会简单清理过房间后关灯锁门，但布鲁斯能看到底楼右手边的走廊有灯光亮起。克林特果然如同凯蒂所说那般在一个人射箭。布鲁斯站在门口的黑暗里深吸一口气，再次平复下内心情绪后才抬步迈向运动场。

然而他堪堪走到运动场半开的门口就惊讶地顿住了，因为整个大房间里空无一人，完全没有他想象中克林特张弓搭箭的样子。仔细观察片刻后布鲁斯立即明白了怎么回事：房间尽头竖着四个布鲁斯之前见过的靶子，但其中三个的靶心已经被射烂了，露出破破烂烂的黑色空洞；唯一完好无损的靶子中心也插着一尾箭羽，显然克林特没能控制住自己的力气，直接射穿了运动场的墙壁。

实话说，看到眼前将克林特的沮丧与愤怒淋漓尽致表现出来的一幕，布鲁斯心里还真有点打退堂鼓；他倒是不怕克林特把他当成这些靶子给他一箭，但弓箭手的话有的时候能比利箭更伤人。他在运动场门口犹豫了两分钟才叹了口气，继续在楼里寻找克林特的踪影。

最终他在经过编程课教室时从教室门上的玻璃窗里瞥到一抹电脑屏幕发出的微光，再仔细一看克林特正坐在教师用机后面，戴着耳机并且一直在专注地盯着屏幕，显然没注意到门外的布鲁斯。布鲁斯不知道他在做什么，一时间也不敢打扰他，只好一直站在外面，注视着克林特继续看了几分钟后突然猛地抬手扯下耳机，然后沮丧地靠在椅背上望向天花板。直到这时他才轻轻敲了两下门。

克林特的脑袋立刻扭过来看向他，原本满脸戒备在对上布鲁斯的视线后一下子变成诧异，仿佛他不敢相信布鲁斯竟然会出现在这里。两人隔着门玻璃对视片刻，布鲁斯仍然没主动推门进去，一直等到克林特朝他勾了勾手才终于踏入教室。

“所以说……”克林特在布鲁斯离他两步远的时候低声开口，而布鲁斯把这当成自己别再接近的暗示，停了下来。然而克林特并没有继续说下去，就好像他根本不知道该对布鲁斯说什么。于是布鲁斯主动接过话题。

“你在这里做什么呢？”他尽量让自己语气放轻松，别再给克林特更多压力。出乎他的意料，克林特竟然率先避开布鲁斯的视线，转头看向电脑屏幕，然后用牙咬住下唇。这是布鲁斯在他脸上见过的最接近于心虚以及愧疚的表情。他正暗自纳闷克林特究竟在看什么，弓箭手突然伸手拔下耳机线，然后敲了一下键盘。片刻后布鲁斯自己略有失真的声音通过音响在整个空旷的教室内回响。

“……克林特？实验……还算成功吗？”

布鲁斯立刻认出了这段录音来自哪个视频。他不敢置信地望向克林特，嘴巴在试着寻找第一个能出口询问的字眼时微微张开。“你……你在看灵魂伴侣实验的录像？”

克林特对着电脑屏幕点点头，仍然没转过头来。“之前——之前你说你看过我和浩克的互动录像，于是我也找来重新看了一遍。斯塔克之前给了我个JARVIS云储存器的地址，可以直接在网上看，然后——”他这段话说得断断续续，语速极慢，并且一直用牙齿撕咬着嘴唇。布鲁斯一方面焦躁于克林特究竟想说什么，另一方面却清楚意识到自己心底那点无法控制的希冀。克林特没有在见到他的瞬间立刻转身离开，也没有再和他互相咆哮嘶吼，甚至主动看起了——他不能再放任自己想象下去了。

好在克林特没让他等待太久。过了几秒后他长叹一口气，终于转过头来看向布鲁斯，虚弱地扯起一边嘴角。然后他轻声说：“布鲁斯，我真的很抱歉。”

这句话曾让几个小时前的布鲁斯彻底陷入绝望，可是此时此刻，注视着克林特满含愧疚的眼睛在电脑屏幕荧光的映衬下变为自己梦境中虚无的白色，布鲁斯忍不住向前一步走到他的身边，并且在克林特因为他们之间的高度差仰起头之后直接在对方面前蹲了下来。克林特的左手在膝盖上松弛张开，指尖因刚在楼下的一通发泄而缠满创口贴，而布鲁斯终于做出那个已经迟到了整整两个月，但万幸还没有太迟的动作：

他终于主动朝克林特伸出手。

布鲁斯的手在距离克林特指尖只剩一英寸时在空中停留片刻，给予对方撤开手的机会，但克林特纹丝不动，仍然在用那种略显哀伤的眼神注视着他，于是布鲁斯不再犹豫，轻轻握住他的手，用手指蜷住克林特的手掌边缘。布鲁斯并没有用太大力气，克林特也并没有主动回握，但他的手温热真实，蹭在布鲁斯手背上的指尖因创口贴的防滑表面而略感粗糙，同样触感分明的还有掌心那些经年积累的硬茧。

“不，”布鲁斯也轻声回答，低如耳语，仿佛生怕戳碎这个宁静的夜，“你没有什么好道歉的地方。”

“我有。”弓箭手一反方才的迟疑，急切地回答，但布鲁斯收紧手指，打断了他的话。

“如果你需要道歉，那么我也需要，而且我的错比你重得多。但是，克林特，我们可以把今天晚上接下来的所有时间都花在道歉上，也可以——可以谈些真正有意义的事。”

“所以你觉得道歉没有意义咯？”克林特的语气听不出究竟认真还是调侃，但他终于蜷起手指回握住布鲁斯的手，让布鲁斯觉得他们暂时不会回到之前的剑拔弩张。

“当然有。”布鲁斯紧紧握住克林特的左手，拇指在他的手臂上打转，“但我们都知道自己很愧疚，不然你不会坐在这里看……这个，我也不会来找你。况且我们之前在公寓里那段争吵根本源自于对彼此的误解，而且很多都是气头上的话——至少我感觉是这样。”

“我刚过来的时候仍然很生气，但等我一箭射穿楼下的靶子之后，我突然不知道自己会气成这个样。”克林特做了个无奈的表情，“甚至对洛基我都没那么生气。”

“我也一样。这绝对是浩克诞生以来我允许自己情绪最激动的一次。也许在你身边我觉得我有层保险不必担心大家伙失控，但——那种愤怒感觉起来真的很陌生。”

“那你现在还生气吗？气我愧为’鹰眼’却根本看不到——”

“不。当然不。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，“你看不到是因为我从来没显露出来过。就像我刚才说的，如果你有错，那我也有错。”

“我刚才坐在这里反复看短短几分钟的视频，一开始我一直在对自己说，’你的眼睛在欺骗你，你听了布鲁斯的话之后才有这种感觉’，可是我越看越觉得——天呐，布鲁斯。”克林特从椅子上转过身正对布鲁斯，然后抬起右手用指尖在布鲁斯的鬓角处轻轻划过。他看起来仿佛不知道下一步该做怎样的举动，指尖停在布鲁斯的脸颊旁，于是布鲁斯再次主动伸出另一只手和他相握。在地上蹲久之后膝盖与大腿肌肉都开始发出警告，布鲁斯干脆直接在克林特身前找了个舒服的姿势盘腿坐下，然后将他们紧握的双手搭在克林特的膝盖上。

“但是我们都还在这里，不是吗？我们还有机会——如果你能给我这个机会的话。”

克林特低头凝视着布鲁斯，片刻后垂目看向他们交握的手，又开始咬嘴唇了。“我真的不知道自己还能不能做到了，布鲁斯。我担心我已经——”

“凯蒂都告诉我了。”

“凯蒂？”克林特困惑地挑起眉毛，但很快想明白了怎么回事，“怪不得你能进来。不过我没想到你会给凯蒂打电话。”

“我需要一个足够了解你的人来搞清楚你究竟在想什么。”布鲁斯微微一笑，“但我又不想找娜塔莎。我总觉得要是让她知道我都对你说了什么，她可能会把我用袋子蒙住头然后丢进贝德-斯泰最肮脏的垃圾桶里。”

在布鲁斯的努力下克林特终于被逗乐了，放开已经之前那道伤口仍然在渗血的下唇。“听起来的确像娜特会做的事。不过凯蒂更糟糕，她是不是给你讲了好多我的糗事？”

“具体讲了什么你自己去问她，不过，克林特，凯蒂让我从旁观者的角度重新考虑了我们的关系，而且她说了一句话让我觉得——”他感到耳朵尖一阵烧红，而克林特专注盯着他的眼神绝对在帮倒忙，“她说我们两个是天生一对。”

他以为克林特会为这句评论嗤之以鼻，但弓箭手只是长叹了口气。“以凯蒂的年纪，她几年前还在看迪士尼频道，当然会说出这种话。但是你？”克林特挑了挑眉毛，露出让布鲁斯无比怀念的狡黠笑容。

“我没看过迪士尼频道。”布鲁斯一本正经回答，“但无论你怎么想，叫我浪漫主义者也好，觉得我是个相信小孩子幻想的幼稚鬼也罢，我觉得凯蒂说得很有道理。我……我真的觉得我们很配，克林特，而且不仅因为灵魂伴侣这件事，而是从各种意义上都很合适。”

“灵魂伴侣的事我能理解，我不用担心贝蒂，你也不用担心浩克。”克林特的观察力一向敏锐，立刻明白了布鲁斯的意思，“但各种意义上？布鲁斯，你是个有好几个博士头衔的天才，我是个从小在马戏团长大的狙击手，我还以为像斯塔克那样绝顶聪明的人会更适合你。”

布鲁斯能看得出克林特又在准备逃跑了，把自己藏在这种没有任何意义的宣言背后，希望布鲁斯认识到他们两个在这种方面的差距然后彻底放弃。但这次他不准备给克林特任何逃跑的机会。“首先，聪明和有多少个博士头衔没有任何关系，而且拜托不要在这种时候和我装傻，巴顿特工。你是个秘密政府组织里安全级别相当高的特工，也是世界一流的狙击手，能达成这两项成就的人必定非常聪明。”

克林特从鼻子里哼了一声，有点心虚地避开对视，而布鲁斯微微一笑，接着说了下去：“其次，我不认为我们的成长教育背景和这事有什么关系。是，我获得了博士头衔，而你高中没毕业，但我们其实真的没有那么大的区别，克林特。我……我其实和你一样，同样从小目睹父亲对母亲施暴长大，对灵魂伴侣抱有无比特别的期待，希望能够遇到和自己白头偕老共度一生的人，可现实却总在和我们开玩笑。我们真的没那么不同。”

克林特的手在布鲁斯提到父亲施暴这段时下意识攥紧，但他落在布鲁斯面颊上的眼神最终柔软下来。“而且我们至少都有一道拿手菜，并且喜欢下厨。”

“这的确是非常重要的一点。”布鲁斯的手指轻柔拂过克林特手背上突起的关节，“但除此之外还有太多太多，像是我们都喜欢上个世纪的科幻电影，独处的时候都很安静，从来不满地乱扔脏衣服，并且在一起住了两个月却从没为了家务这样的琐事吵过架。克林特，刨除我对你的那些感情，我们同在屋檐下的这两个月难道不是一直很愉快吗？我能——我能想象到我们真正在一起的话只会更快乐。我们能让彼此快乐。”

“你的确是个好室友。”克林特捏了捏布鲁斯的手，“不过我现在还有点不敢相信你想要我，还说什么从第一眼开始。你还记得咱俩第一次见面的时候我的状态简直糟糕透了吧？两天两夜没合过眼，身上脏得仿佛刚在泥潭里打过滚。我真不知道你看上我哪点了。”

“你要非这么说，那我就只能认为我对你一点吸引力都没有纯粹因为我的光屁股太难看了。”布鲁斯干巴巴开了个玩笑，然而内心深处对自己的身体形象非常不自信，而克林特眨了眨眼，旋即忍俊不禁轻笑一声。

“你的确没多少肌肉，博士，但我不会用难看来形容你。我相信很多人都很吃你这种类型。”

我这种是什么类型？——布鲁斯很想这么问，但最终选择直白进攻。“那你呢？”他想起克林特床头那张合影，觉得心底愈发不自信。无论他是什么类型，和那个叫沃伦的金发男人绝对完全不同。

他本以为克林特会岔开这个问题，嘲讽一句或者开个玩笑，但克林特却继续用那种只属于狙击手的锐利专注凝视布鲁斯片刻，脸上慢慢浮现出一个难以解读的表情，但他被屏幕映得莹白的耳廓却突然泛起微红。

“我在马戏团的初恋其实和你有点像。”这句告解轻柔落在两人之间的空气里，而克林特似乎羞愧于袒露心声，说完后立刻垂下眼睛，暗金色的睫毛在脸颊上透出一道狭长的阴影。“他比你高一点，是那种瘦长的体型，但同样是黑发棕眼，而且说话很温柔。”

注视着弓箭手面颊上一闪而过的怀恋与柔情，布鲁斯再也忍不住将他们交握的双手举至唇边，然后先亲了亲克林特左手的指节，又换到右边。克林特的眼睛在这个无比柔软的亲吻落下来的瞬间就立刻抬了起来，和布鲁斯一直凝视着他的眼神在半空交错。他们在过去两个月间曾对视过太多次——克林特和人交谈时必定会直视对方——但布鲁斯的心脏却因克林特此刻的眼神清晰而缓慢地收缩震颤，飞速泵送的血液令他头晕目眩，几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。

紧接着，克林特的舌尖伸出来舔了舔下唇那道裂口，而布鲁斯的眼睛突然再也看不到其他任何东西了。

“之前那个吻真的糟糕透了，布鲁斯。”克林特低哑的声音在他耳边响起，“我发誓这个世界上绝对不会有人因为那个吻而答应你的请求。”

“那不是我最好的表现，而且我绝对还有进步空间。”布鲁斯直起后背试图拉近他们的距离，眼睛一直落在克林特的嘴唇上，而克林特也慢慢低下了头。当他再次开口时，他能感受到对方喷吐在自己面颊上的温热呼吸。他们离得那样近，却还不够近，只差——

“求你了，克林特，给我一个机会，给我们一个机会。”他感觉一阵酸涩随着低声哀求涌上喉头，令他的声音逐渐破碎，“我真的想要你，我想要的只有你。”

而克林特，这个紧紧握着布鲁斯的手，并且掌握着他后半人生喜怒哀乐、何去何从的人，向前倾身越过横亘他们之间的最后一英寸。

这个吻和几个小时前相比截然不同，克林特吻上来的力度几乎犹豫不决，而布鲁斯闭上双眼，让触觉承载记录一切，等待克林特决定接下来的每一步。他们最开始保持在最简单的四唇相触，单纯得仿佛两个初尝禁果的孩童，布鲁斯只能感觉到克林特的唇就像他的双手一样温热粗糙。但很快克林特的舌尖开始试探着轻舔布鲁斯的唇缝，令他立刻控制不住嘴唇微张，舌头向外游移迎接对面那个等待太久的同伴，然后——

克林特最初尝起来像是鲜血，金属味道的淡然锋利，像极了那个梦中布鲁斯看到的样子。但越过那道伤口，越过弓箭手所有搭建提防起来的屏障，克林特口腔深处却甘甜炙热，仿佛布鲁斯念念不忘的那脉山间岩泉，只需舌尖一道纠缠轻扫就立刻令他沉溺其中。不知觉间他已经放开和克林特交握的手，而是向上抬起紧紧搂住对方的脖子，一只手有些强硬地按在他的后脑勺上，试图令他们彼此贴得更近，直至从此密不可分；克林特的手则轻柔地落在布鲁斯的肩膀上，仅有手指在肩头捏紧，仿佛在犹豫究竟搂上去还是将他彻底推开。

哪怕在亲吻的热潮中布鲁斯仍然察觉到了弓箭手的迟疑，而他的喉咙深处顿时发出一阵低沉的哀鸣，似是恳求，亦似是哭泣。片刻后他感觉克林特对着他的嘴唇轻叹了口气，然后他的膝盖一弯，砸在布鲁斯盘起来的小腿肚上，整个人顺势从椅子上降落至布鲁斯身前，带着某种不顾一切的冲动搂住布鲁斯的上半身，一只手向上抓了满把打卷的黑发，主动加深了这个亲吻。

布鲁斯不知道他们究竟亲吻了多长时间，但当他们终于气喘吁吁分开彼此时，教室里唯一作为光源的电脑屏幕已经熄灭了。布鲁斯看不到克林特近在咫尺的表情，而黑暗令其他感官尤为敏锐，他们炙热的鼻息交融，克林特湿润的嘴唇随着呼吸起伏偶尔蹭过他的脸颊，而布鲁斯的心脏疯狂跳动，浩克在心底半是懊恼半是无奈地大发脾气，却也不愿跳出来打扰这一刻。

“克林特，告诉我你究竟怎么想。”他在黑暗中喘息着开口，希望能得到对方回答，而不是借机从他身边逃开。他的手仍然紧紧搂着弓箭手的脖子，抚弄着后颈处柔软的短发。“但求求你不要说我们不应该这么做。求求你别再拒绝我。”

他感觉到克林特在他面前换了个姿势，向后稍微撤开一点，但在布鲁斯开始惊慌前把汗湿的额头抵在他的脖子上，颤抖着轻笑一声。“我——见鬼，绝对是我太久没这么做了，但是我真的……我真的不讨厌。我甚至很喜欢。”

布鲁斯只觉得自己的心脏又是一阵急剧收缩，仿佛有一簇小小的火苗开始在心底逐渐燃起，愈发明亮。他现在明白那种感觉意味着希望。“真的？”

“真的。”克林特松开纠缠在布鲁斯头发里的手指，摸索着一路滑至他的下颚，用拇指轻蹭了几下。“我没法保证你梦想中的那种白头偕老，布鲁斯，因为我的职业有太多不确定因素了，你自己也一样。但是……如果你都做到这个份上我还拒绝，那我真的太不知好歹了。”

“千真万确？”布鲁斯又惊又喜，声音一下子梗在喉咙里，忍不住又问了一遍，“这里太黑了，我感觉自己简直在做梦，生怕自己一出门一切就都消失了。”

克林特对他质疑的回应则是让另一只手顺着他的肩膀滑下来，然后紧紧握住布鲁斯搭在自己肩头的手。“别担心。这一切对我来说也有点突然，但我发誓这不是梦。”他的声音轻柔但坚定，听不到半点戏谑或者嘲弄。布鲁斯知道离自己彻底安心还需要时间——也许他们接下来的许多年都会花在不让彼此痛苦与忧虑上，但此时此刻克林特的保证已经足够了。

他满足地叹了口气，任凭自己被克林特从地板上拽起身。当他们一起走出教室，迎接走廊自控灯的晕黄光线时，克林特就在他的身旁，嘴唇微肿，脸颊绯红，而他的手一直和布鲁斯十指交握，温暖真实，远胜布鲁斯在梦境中幻想的一切。


	17. Chapter 17

作为有过一段稳定正常感情关系的成年人来说，布鲁斯深知一个吻并不算什么。哪怕这个吻发生在昏暗漆黑的教室地板上，并且令他从内心最深处升腾出无法抑制近乎疼痛的渴望，他和克林特暂时拥有的只有一个吻，一个承诺，以及在走回家最开始的几分钟里手牵手。他们在克林特不得不停下来系鞋带时松开彼此，那之后也并没有回到之前的状态。布鲁斯知道这对于他们来说还他早了，他和克林特还远没到会在月色银白的寂静街道上牵手漫步的阶段，但他只觉得浑身上下所有细胞都在尖叫着促使自己走上前去，伸出手，做点什么。

但他没有，而等他们回到公寓后也什么都没发生。出门前布鲁斯就叮嘱凯蒂在公寓留宿一晚，他不放心让年轻女孩在这个时间点单独回家。所以他在掏钥匙开门时动作格外轻，并且对克林特做了个嘘声的手势。克林特则向布鲁斯展示了一名高级特工的动作究竟能有多隐蔽：他脱下靴子，走进自己的卧室给蜷缩在沙发上呼呼大睡的凯蒂拿了一床毯子轻轻盖上，收起她随意扔在咖啡桌上的耳坠以及发箍，从洗手间拿了卸妆棉出来替凯蒂擦掉了眼线和口红（布鲁斯甚至不知道克林特还有这玩意），最后在厨房给自己做了个花生酱和果酱三明治，布鲁斯从头到尾没听到他发出半点声音，而凯蒂也一直没被惊醒，在沙发上发出微弱的鼾声。

布鲁斯自付做不到这些，于是只在洗手间简单清洗过后就立刻回卧室了。随着纽约天气逐渐炎热，布鲁斯也把自己那套长款睡衣彻底扔进衣橱最深处，近两周都只穿短裤过夜。他从不是个对自己身体形象特别自觉的人，只有在不得不显露身体时才略感不自信，但今天晚上，在他一如既往近乎赤裸靠在床头竖起的抱枕上时，布鲁斯却让自己的手从膝盖一路上滑至胸口，最终在锁骨下面短暂停留。克林特对他身体类型的评价还在脑海里清晰回响，布鲁斯低头注视自己布满卷曲毛发的胸口以及没有半点腹肌的肚子，不由叹了口气。一瞬间他有点能理解为什么小孩子都爱看迪士尼童话故事，至少那里面没有需要健身的王子和公主，而且只要接过吻后两个人就会立刻幸福地过一辈子。

门外仍然悄无声息，布鲁斯甚至不知道克林特究竟有没有回房间。他借着窗外路灯微弱的光亮盯着分割他们的那道墙看了一会，然后向后仰头栽倒在枕头上。

***

他本以为接下来的几天自己会和克林特在持续尴尬但偶尔温馨的相处中度过，但布鲁斯显然低估了贝德-斯泰整个社区对国庆日的热情程度。第二天一大早，凯蒂甚至还霸占着他们的洗手间不肯出来，睡眼惺忪的布鲁斯就听到克林特的门铃被按响了。门开后至少有四个人一起冲了进来，然后整个公寓瞬间陷落于对国庆烧烤准备工作的大讨论。布鲁斯挤在厨房一角被迫听了一会，意识到自己完全插不了嘴也帮不上忙，于是忍着饱胀的膀胱端着麦片回到卧室，在里面一直躲到实在忍不住了才冒头。

他出来的时候克林特恰好把那几个人送出门，而穿了一件大T恤的凯蒂靠在沙发旁正用毛巾使劲擦头发。布鲁斯顾不得和她打招呼，连忙冲进洗手间解决个人问题，等他再在起居室露面时她和克林特已经在沙发上坐下，两个人手里都拿着片简单涂过巧克力酱的面包。

“刚才那是怎么回事？”布鲁斯忍不住问。克林特从沙发上回过头来朝他咧嘴一笑，还少带了点同情。

“我们每年国庆和新年都会在公寓顶楼的天台搞烧烤派对。鉴于我是这幢楼的房东，所以负责人的重担也一直落在我的头上。”

“你是房东？”布鲁斯还以为克林特只是在这里租住，而且他突然想起两个月前托尼送他来这里时说这幢楼的房东人很好之类的。

“这就是我昨天说的另一个故事。”凯蒂也扭头看向他，头顶还盘着高高耸起的白色毛巾，“和小吉以及一群超凶的俄罗斯黑手党有关。”

“老天，我真的希望你别再和任何人讲这个故事了。”克林特咽下嘴里的面包，做了个鬼脸，然后转向布鲁斯。“真的没什么好说的。我原来也只是这里的租户，真正的房东是一群盘踞贝德-斯泰好多年的俄罗斯黑帮，金融危机后他们一直恶意抬高租金，我实在看不下去了就代表全体租户去找他们理论。”

“然后他们把克林特揍出屎，克林特养好伤后也把他们揍出屎，中途还救下了差点被黑手党丢进车流里差点撞死的小吉。”

“小姑娘，我真的希望你不要在吃巧克力酱的时候讲任何和排泄物有关的单词。”克林特长叹一口气，“后来我拜托菲尔找关系正式解决了这件事，把这幢大楼搞成了神盾名下的财产。这里其他租户并不知道神盾这层关系，只知道我成了房东，我也不想纠正他们。”

“所以我最开始问你这里是不是神盾的秘密基地，你说不是，其实并不完全正确？”布鲁斯挑起眉毛调侃了一句，而克林特用空闲的那只手挠了挠下巴。

“至少我保证这里绝对没有监控探头。”

闲聊几句后克林特和凯蒂吃完了一顿匆忙的早饭。凯蒂借了条克林特的牛仔裤后说自己要赶紧回去了，早上还有课，把昨天来公寓时穿的那身高档晚礼服外加珠宝首饰一股脑塞进克林特给她的帆布包里，蹬着那双和全身上下全然不搭的恨天高哒哒离开了。布鲁斯目送她出门，甚至还没意识到自己终于有机会和克林特独处，弓箭手就突然宣布他要去超市大采购，说如果去晚了最好的牛肉和猪里脊一定会被其他人抢走。于是布鲁斯再次瞠目结舌注视着他在公寓里用和凯蒂刚才一模一样的忙乱扒翻出足足六个购物袋，穿着袜子的脚咚咚冲向公寓门。

“克林特？”布鲁斯只来得及喊了这么一句，“需要我帮忙吗？”他今天下午有数学课，但早上这段时间没什么事。

他没立刻听到关门声。片刻后克林特的脑袋从门廊探了出来，鼻梁上已经架好墨镜。“当然，如果你想的话。我之前觉得你可能对这事不太感兴趣所以没问你要不要一起来。”

“我现在也是这幢公寓楼的成员了，不是吗？”布鲁斯微笑着朝他走过去，“所以无论怎样我都不会错过。”

就这样，布鲁斯也成了烧烤派对的准备大军之一。他之前以为烧烤就是买点肉和蔬菜然后放在烤架上转一转，经过克林特的讲解后才意识到他们的确有很多要做的工作。肉不是买回来就万事大吉，而是要经过妥当切割和腌制，因为谁也不想一边看烟花一边吃白花花没半点滋味的烤肉。他们光处理肉食就忙了整整一天，布鲁斯从伊迪丝之家下课回来的时候厨房料理台上摆满了鸡翅根，而冰箱冷藏室里被一个又一个装满腌制品的保鲜盒塞得满满当当。当晚，等布鲁斯终于给五十多个鸡翅根按摩完毕，他的手指已经彻底酸痛抽搐，连牙刷都握不住，更别提还有其他想法。

等到了七月三号那天，布鲁斯又被和自己其实不怎么熟的邻居拉出去装饰街道，在路灯旁边挂上拉花和国旗，然后听他们讲了整整一个小时去年的烟花都有哪些看点。克林特作为整幢楼的房东以及社区带头人更是忙里忙外，根本找不到坐下休息的时间，连伊迪丝之家那边的事都暂且被他忽略了。布鲁斯原本对国庆这个节日没有太大执念（并非他不爱国或者怎样，单纯从小就没被这种氛围熏陶过），经历这两天辛苦充实的准备工作后，他反而对七月四日晚上的烧烤派对隐隐期待起来了。

国庆日当天伊迪丝之家全员放假，布鲁斯自然没有课，因此决定晚上放纵自己一回，在床上看了两集美剧才关上电脑睡觉。然而他才刚躺下不久，尚且在睡梦边缘悬浮，隐约间突然听到有人断断续续说着什么，声音并不清晰但语气严肃。他挣扎着醒过来时声音已经停了，还没想明白究竟是自己刚才在做梦还是确有此声，卧室门突然悄无声息从外推开一半，显露出背光立在门口的克林特。他最初似乎在判断布鲁斯的睡眠情况，犹豫着不知是否应该进来，但等布鲁斯用手肘撑起上半身后立刻走向床边，胶底靴踩在木地板上发出轻微的吱嘎声。

“……克林特？”布鲁斯的大脑仍然因睡眠而朦胧，但即便如此他也不会错认克林特此时此刻出现在自己卧室的意图。接着门口的灯光，他看到弓箭手身上并非穿着那件一直被对方当成睡衣的宽大T恤，而是件黑色紧身短袖，胸口绣了个有点眼熟的标记，下半身也穿着布满束带的黑色紧腿裤，左手里拎着一个长约三英尺的长方形黑色皮箱。克林特几步跨到他床边，侧身在床沿坐下，低头看向布鲁斯时目光满含歉意。

“把你吵醒了？”他轻声问，虽然布鲁斯觉得这并不是克林特唯一感到抱歉的东西。布鲁斯的目光从克林特的面颊短暂落至对方胸口，认出T恤胸前的神盾鹰标后突然意识到克林特为什么会大半夜穿成这样出现在这里。

“你……神盾有任务？”他哑声问。

“是。”克林特点点头，“突发任务，满足安全级别和经验技能的整个神盾只有我一个，不得不去。抱歉没办法和你一起参加明晚的烤肉派对了，替我向其他人说一声？”

“可是——”布鲁斯猛揉了一把脸，放下手后焦急地凝视着克林特的表情。他对克林特在自己刚搬进来时说的那番话记忆犹新，而两个月相处下来，布鲁斯亲眼目睹克林特为了各种各样的事忙前忙后，唯独没见他为了重回特工身份而做过准备。“是什么样的任务？需不需要浩克？”

“抱歉，博士，我真的不能向你泄露任务情报，哪怕一丁点都不行。”克林特扯了扯嘴角，“顺便我也不需要浩克。复仇者和神盾的体系目前还是完全分隔的，这件事你们谁也帮不了我。”

“那娜塔莎呢？”

“娜特和这个任务也没关系，她有别的工作。”

克林特语气平稳，也没多少表情，但布鲁斯不知为什么却越听越心慌。他朝克林特茫然无措地伸出手，和对方十指紧扣后仍然能感到自己呼吸急促，手心沁满冷汗，哪怕克林特掌心熟悉的温度也无法令他全然安心。克林特最开始什么都没睡，似乎在等布鲁斯先开口，但在半晌沉默过后轻叹一声，把布鲁斯拽进怀里，然后亲了亲他被卷发遮住大半的耳根。

“别担心，布鲁斯，这只是个最普通不过的任务而已。”他先是用一边胳膊抱住布鲁斯的肩膀，但很快哒的一声把左手的箱子轻轻丢在脚下，用两只手臂将布鲁斯彻底纳入怀中。布鲁斯把脸埋在弓箭手的肩头，深吸一口T恤上洗衣水残存的清香，颤抖着在克林特腰间缓缓收紧自己的手臂。

“我知道，只是——”我们才刚刚开始，有很多话都没说清楚；无论多常规的任务，我永远都会为你担心；我不想让你走，无论你去哪里，我都想牢牢跟在你身边。“注意安全，好吗？”他最终低声说了这样一句。

“好。”克林特的回答同样简短低哑，又紧紧搂了布鲁斯片刻后撤开身，手指在布鲁斯肩头停留片刻，最终拎着箱子站起身。“你也照顾好自己，布鲁斯。”

直到公寓门合拢的声音顺着门廊传至卧室，布鲁斯才突然惊醒过来。克林特手指的温度仍然隐约存留在他赤裸的肩膀上，仿佛一个他们谁都没勇气率先索取的轻吻。布鲁斯长叹一口气，向后靠在枕头上，知道今晚对他来说又将是一个不眠之夜。

***

接下来几天里布鲁斯的生活一如既往继续进行。他在烤肉派对上向所有人替克林特道歉，含糊解释说对方因工作原因不得不突然离开，然后只在天台上待了不到一个小时就下楼了；假期过后伊迪丝之家照常开课，这里的孩子们大概都习惯了克林特时不时玩失踪，没人特地来问布鲁斯究竟怎么回事。他的手机里除了偶尔来自托尼的闲聊外一声不吭，但他早就预料到克林特的任务会迫使他放弃外界联络，但布鲁斯真的希望有人能告诉他一声克林特究竟在哪里，任务需要多久，他什么时候能回来。

在此期间布鲁斯的生活里只发生了一件值得一提的事。国庆日过后第二堂数学课，布鲁斯正无比耐心地给全班人讲解上次随堂测试最后那道特别难的题，他突然发现一向认真听课从不开小差的大卫不知什么时候停下了手里的笔，半张着嘴双眼迷茫直视前方，但布鲁斯敢打包票小伙子一个字都没听进去。这对大卫来说很不寻常，但布鲁斯不是那种发现学生走神就立刻当着全班同学的面叫起来严厉批评的老师，而是打算等到课后再问个清楚。然而下课后他发现大卫坐在位子上磨磨蹭蹭地收拾东西，似乎在等其他学生离开教室，于是他也没率先开口，而是同样放慢手里的动作吗，等着几分钟后对方神情扭捏地靠了过来。

“班纳博士。”小伙子吞咽了好几次才开口，“你能帮我个忙吗？”

“当然了，大卫，有什么我能为你做的吗？”

“那什么……”大卫咳嗽了一声，再也掩盖不住脸上直咧到耳根的灿烂笑容，“我找到我的灵魂伴侣了！”

“真的？这简直太棒了！”布鲁斯被大卫的喜悦所感染，终于露出这几天以来头一个真挚的笑容，“就在刚才？”

“对。”大卫有点尴尬地挠了挠下巴，“就在你讲最难的那道题的时候——所以我希望你能陪我一起去见我的灵魂伴侣。”

“对方离得很近吗？”

小伙子的脸庞一下子涨成深红色。“其实你说不定早就见过她了，班纳博士，她就是咱们附近那家咖啡厅的咖啡师。”

几天前偶然刷到的推特立刻布鲁斯从布鲁斯的记忆中跃出来。看着眼前年轻人同样一脸的又惊又喜，布鲁斯不得不再次感叹命运真的是种很神奇的东西，让人永远无法预料下一秒会发生怎样的事情。“那个金发的姑娘？我记得她叫米拉？”

“对，米拉。”布鲁斯收拾好单肩包，和大卫一起离开教室，两个人边走边继续聊灵魂伴侣这个话题。“我真的已经偷偷喜欢她好久了。”大卫的脸上一直挂着一个无比满足的笑容，但低头望向自己那截银灰色的金属假腿时叹了口气，“可是我这个样子……我真的不敢约她出去，我去过咖啡厅那么多次了，但每次都只敢在角落里默默看着她。她……会不会嫌弃我只有一条腿，班纳博士？”

“她是你的灵魂伴侣，大卫。”布鲁斯拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“所以她理应是这个世界上与你灵魂最契合的人。假设需要假肢的人不是你，而是米拉，你难道会嫌弃她吗？”

“当然不会！”大卫的回答脱口而出，片刻后朝布鲁斯感激地点了点头。“多谢你，班纳博士。”

米拉工作的咖啡厅离伊迪丝之家只有不到十分钟的路，两个人说着话很快就到了。下午三点钟没多少顾客，但布鲁斯还是选择在门外等待，给第一次见面的两个人点隐私。他隔着店门玻璃，看到大卫拖沓着脚步走到柜台前，而金发女孩朝他扬起一个迎接新顾客的礼貌笑容，但在两个人四目相对的瞬间，眼前景象立刻变为浪漫爱情电影里最令人激动的一幕。布鲁斯微笑着注视着大卫结结巴巴说了句什么，紧接着米拉从柜台后面转出来，在大卫能反应过来之前猛地冲上去抱住了手足无措的年轻人。

看着眼前无比动人的一幕，布鲁斯忍不住掏出手机拍了一张两人甜蜜相拥的照片，然后给克林特发了条短信：“看看是谁终于找到自己的灵魂伴侣了？”他知道克林特可能仍然在出任务，自己一时间得不到回复，但过了几分钟他还是黯然收起没有新信息的手机。

哪怕看到一对无比幸福的年轻人找到此生归宿也无法挽救布鲁斯自从克林特离开后一直无比沉闷的心情。向大卫以及米拉告别后他顺着炎热夏季隐隐传来垃圾腐烂发酵味道的街道向公寓楼走去，脑子里面各种思绪烦躁喧嚣，一会想到他和克林特那个吻，一会又想到克林特离开之前落在自己肩膀上的手。他知道自己不该担忧成这个样子，克林特是一名训练有素的特工，出任务是他的日常工作，并且已经做了十多年了；但他更不应该为他们之间的关系胡思乱想，克林特绝对不会言而无信，而他自己也该更有信心一切会慢慢好起来。可是……

布鲁斯的全部思绪在他看到公寓楼下那个熟悉的身影时戛然而止。将近一个月没见的娜塔莎倚在门边，双手抱胸，注意到布鲁斯接近时慢慢站直身体，脸上带着一个难以捉摸的表情。他们之间尚且隔了五米，但布鲁斯的腿却像灌了铅一样沉，再也迈不动半步，因为娜塔莎出现在这里只意味着一件事。

克林特。

“跟我来，布鲁斯。”娜塔莎主动走到他身前，按动手里的车钥匙，一只手落在布鲁斯的手肘上，不容拒绝将他带往某处。“他需要你。”

***

娜塔莎连开了三个小时的车，将布鲁斯带到了某个陌生的建筑群。他自从出了贝德-斯泰就没再看路标了，对纽约市又不怎么熟悉，更何况他现在的心思完全没有放在辨认方向上。等布鲁斯在车上缓过来之后就立刻追问克林特究竟怎么样了，但娜塔莎的嘴很严，只说没有性命危险，其他的等到了地方布鲁斯自己看。

门口负责安保的人狐疑地盯着坐在副驾的布鲁斯，但娜塔莎在神盾的地位一定相当高，只说了一句“他是我的人”就立刻让他俩被放行了。下车后娜塔莎一言不发，脚步匆忙，任凭布鲁斯在她身后跌撞穿过神盾秘密基地狭长回转的走廊，最终在三楼大约东翼的某层停下来。布鲁斯深吸一口气，嗅出门后传来的消毒水味，立刻明白这是哪里。

大门上身份识别区的掌纹扫描界面正不停闪烁黄色微光，娜塔莎靠在墙边闭了会眼睛，再次睁开时仿佛要把过去三小时里的沉寂一股脑全部填满。“任务出了岔子，但不是克林特的问题。”她讲述的突兀口吻仿佛从一大篇任务报告里取出来了一截，但布鲁斯并不在意她略去所有无关紧要的细节，“派遣任务的负责人疏忽了，挑选的任务小队里有个队员是天空航母事件中一位遇难特工的好朋友。虽然那件事过后所有相关人员都进行了心理疏导和重新审核，但这种事上从来没有百分百的肯定性，这个人本来就不该被选来在克林特手下出任务。”

“你是说——”布鲁斯的声音在喉咙里颤抖了一下，几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，“克林特受伤是因为神盾自己人？”

“我真的不愿承认，但事实如此。”娜塔莎的眉毛紧紧皱在一起，叹了口气，“那个人在克林特的安全绳上做了手脚，导致他从接近四层楼的高度摔了下来，造成三根肋骨和大腿骨折，并且还有其他一系列外伤，但万幸克林特经验丰富，脑震荡并不严重。”

“天啊。”哪怕娜塔莎已经向他保证克林特性命无忧，布鲁斯的心脏仍然狠狠抽痛了一下。

“但这不是最糟糕的，布鲁斯。”娜塔莎的表情揉杂痛苦、怜悯与愤怒，“出了这种事之后神盾当然会第一时间进行调查，然而我们却发现当那名探员在运输机上对克林特的安全绳动手脚的时候，小队里的其他几名探员其实都在场。他们……他们对此心知肚明，可谁都没有制止，也没人告诉克林特。”

布鲁斯知道自己脸上的表情一定是近乎疯狂的狰狞，因为他的喉咙深处不自觉发出一声非人的怒吼，浩克也在他心底暴怒地砸着那扇门，想要逼迫布鲁斯放他出来亲手撕碎所有让他灵魂伴侣受伤的渣滓。娜塔莎的嘴角抽搐了一下，然后她伸出手试探着落在布鲁斯因愤怒而不断颤抖的肩膀上。

“布鲁斯，我带你来这里是因为克林特在半昏迷的时候喊了一声你的名字。我暂时不知道你们两个现在究竟是什么关系，但显然他需要你。克林特现在的状况很差——我说的不只是生理健康状况，更在于他的精神状态。虽然还没人通知他调查结果，但我看得出他从安全绳出问题的瞬间就已经意识到这是怎么回事了。他……”娜塔莎的手指在布鲁斯的胳膊上缓缓收紧，仿佛在克制自己不要随他一起颤抖，然后抬起满含恳求的绿色眼睛看向布鲁斯。

“看好他，布鲁斯，别让我在这么短的时间内再失去一个家人。”


	18. Chapter 18

“这里属于神盾早期在东海岸的秘密基地之一，最近几年已经不再频繁使用，但仍然保留了基本设施。调查结果出来后弗瑞立刻下令将克林特转移过来，保险起见我撤走了这层楼里其他所有员工，并且只安排了绝对能够信任的医护人员对他的情况进行监控。”扫描过掌纹后娜塔莎将布鲁斯带进另一条狭窄空旷的走廊，一片寂静中只有他们两人的脚步声在四面墙之间回荡。娜塔莎方才的失态只持续了几秒钟，等走廊门在他们身后缓缓合死后又变回之前公事公办的短促语气，继续向布鲁斯介绍情况。

“我会在这里再待几天，直到他的情况彻底稳定，但即便克林特出院后神盾也必须在他住所周围安排必要的警戒措施，直至我们能够彻底查清这件事在神盾内部牵连多广，有多少探员认为之前那几个人的举动合情合理甚至支持对克林特处以私刑。”

“情况真的有这么糟糕？”鉴于自己曾经和军方打过的交道，布鲁斯在这件事之前对神盾印象很不错，“我还以为神盾的特工都像你和克林特这样，或者至少是科尔森探员那个水平。”

“神盾是个二战后成立的政府机构，只比中情局晚了十几年。”娜塔莎的语气仿佛在无声训斥布鲁斯怎么会如此天真，“你真的以为这样的机构运行至今天能躲得开自上而下的官僚主义、投机分子、墨守成规的顽固派，还有其他各种机构组织安插的眼线？我非常尊重弗瑞，并认可他的领导能力，但恕我直言他毕竟只有一只眼睛。”布鲁斯觉得自己大概永远也分辨不出这位红发特工究竟是不是在开玩笑，于是他只是默默点头。

“况且，我们这么看重这件事不仅因为受伤的人是克林特，更在于那几个探员的所作所为完全背离了神盾的宗旨。我相信你肯定也意识到了奇塔瑞入侵地球只是开始，布鲁斯，我们今后会被迫面临更多更棘手的问题。接下来会出现有何种能力的外星人？变身，孢子，精神控制，用某种力量把人类彻底削减为没有自主意识的机器？如果这些探员不能意识到克林特同样是受害者，而是在彼此间仇恨所谓’异端’，动用私刑，甚至拉帮结派、党同伐异，那神盾分裂是迟早的事，也就彻底失去了挡在人类与其他外来入侵着之间的作用。”

“我从来没想过这么深。”布鲁斯面对娜塔莎的严肃剖白不由感叹，“可是……你们能找出这些人，改变他们的想法吗？你自己也说了，心理评估做不到百分之百的肯定，一次任务里随机挑选的几名探员全都有这样的倾向，那整个神盾究竟有多少人持同样想法？”

娜塔莎半晌没回答，望向布鲁斯的绿色眼睛里显露出些许担忧，看起来甚至比在天空航母上恳求布鲁斯赶紧找到宇宙魔方时还要无助。“我不知道，布鲁斯，而且这也不是能立刻回答的问题。也许我们之后能够找到解决方法，但现在最需要做的是确保克林特在恢复期的安全——生理和心理。”

对上她的眼神，布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，叹了口气。“我真的觉得你太高看我了，娜塔莎。我和克林特……我可以向你保证我会尽我所能，但我不知道自己对他能有多大影响力。”

然而娜塔莎听到这话反而松了口气。“这就足够了，布鲁斯。我知道你对他一直有着怎样的感情，克林特虽然在这种事上反应总是慢半拍，但他绝对不会在意识不清醒的时候随便叫某个不相干的人。”说到这里她的脸上闪过一抹哀伤。“事实上，除了你之外他还叫了菲尔，但是——如果菲尔还在的话这事根本就不会发生。”

娜塔莎语气中的沉重令布鲁斯搜寻不出合适的回答。她之前称科尔森探员和克林特为她的家人，但布鲁斯能察觉到他们之间的关系比家人更亲近。他对娜塔莎的历史不甚了解，但克林特的履历里却写满了来自父亲与导师的背叛。那个在天空航母上和布鲁斯有过短暂接触的男人感觉起来温和坚毅，对克林特这样的人来说是最适合不过的父亲形象。凯蒂曾说过克林特喜欢捡脏兮兮的流浪动物回家，但某种意义上他或许也被科尔森探员“捡”回神盾。但如今……

布鲁斯又叹了口气。几天前他才第一次从别人口中听到克林特究竟有多脆弱，而现在，刨除他们之间尚未稳定的情感问题，他却即将看到弓箭手最脆弱的一面，直探对方深藏心底不愿向任何人显露的复杂内核。仅仅在脑海中想象这样亲密露骨的接触就已经令布鲁斯心跳加速，浑身紧绷，因为他知道自己和克林特的关系在此之后必定会发生剧变，但他却无法预料转变究竟是好是坏，他有可能得到一切，或者失去一切。

然而这些思绪在他终于跟随娜塔莎进入病房时全都在瞬间消散了，布鲁斯的眼里除了克林特之外再也看不到任何东西，他的眼角随着一声哽咽的惊呼顿时刺痛起来，因为躺在单人病床上的弓箭手看起来糟糕极了。克林特似乎没注意到他们进门，一直靠在枕头上闭目养神，哪怕隔着几步远布鲁斯仍然能清楚看到他脸色灰白，嘴唇干裂，颧骨上有一道狰狞的擦伤，但他的脸是浑身上下伤得最轻的地方。他只穿了条黑色短裤，除此之外身体全部袒露在床单上，胸口右侧裹着黑色的固定带，周围露出来的皮肤同样布满青紫泛红的瘀伤，右手以及右脚都被架在半空中，手指上除了创口贴之外同样戴着固定器，而右侧大腿上则在靠近胯骨与膝盖的位置缠满纱布，看起来不久前刚做过手术。

娜塔莎的手在布鲁斯努力控制呼吸的时候轻拍了他的胳膊肘一下，等他抬头看向她时指了指自己的耳朵。布鲁斯立刻明白过来为什么克林特一直没睁眼，他的助听器肯定在坠落的时候时效或者做手术之前取出来了。娜塔莎点了点头，然后抬脚绕到克林特左侧床边，小心翼翼地伸手碰了碰他看起来尚且完好无损的肩头。布鲁斯仍然站在病房门口，看着克林特的双眼立刻警觉地睁开投向自己身体左侧，但眼皮浮肿，睫毛不住颤抖。

“你今天下午怎么样？”娜塔莎出口的每个字眼都清晰缓慢，而克林特的目光一直落在她的嘴唇上，片刻后他略微动了动下巴。

“挺好的。”他的声音听起来比往常要模糊一些，鼻音浓重，“你走之后我睡了一会，妮尤塔半个小时前进来为我冰敷了一会大腿，把我吵醒了。”

“那就好。”娜塔莎朝他露出微笑，然后抬眼看向布鲁斯。克林特也随之扭头看过来，脸庞逐渐显露出诧异，但因为擦伤以及止痛药看起来很迟缓。

“布鲁斯？”弓箭手半晌才惊讶地叫出他的名字，而布鲁斯深吸一口气，强迫自己露出笑容，把其他情绪全部压回心底。“你怎么在这里？”

“因为我快把娜塔莎烦死了。”布鲁斯边说边朝病床走过去，同样随时注意自己不要说得太快，“自从你离开后我每天都给她发十多条短信问你情况如何，她今天下午终于崩溃了。”他在床尾站定，越过克林特架起来的右腿低头注视着弓箭手的表情。“怎么，不欢迎我来？”

“当然欢迎。”克林特扯了扯嘴角，但表情捉摸不定，“只不过没想到你会主动来神盾基地。”

“你又不回家，那只好我来找你。”

仿佛因布鲁斯这句坦然回答吃了一惊，克林特眨了眨眼睛，什么都没说，只是转头把略带疑惑的目光投向娜塔莎。红发特工立刻开口解释：“只有弗瑞知道——还有门口值班的人，如果你需要我可以去威胁他一顿。”

“真的不用。”克林特试图做鬼脸，但在牵动擦伤后倒吸一口冷气皱起眉头。布鲁斯站在床脚，双手在裤子口袋里攥成拳头，拼尽全部控制力不让自己立刻冲过去挤开娜塔莎，然后用手指轻轻抚摸伤口周围灰暗的皮肤。仅仅几天前克林特还是那样健康，在骄阳下沁汗的皮肤呈现出无比迷人的小麦色，可是现在他看上去仿佛被不知名的邪恶力量吸干了体内大半精力，整个人只剩下一层挂在骨架上的苍白皮囊。

“那好吧，我总能找到其他事做。”娜塔莎还在继续和克林特讲话，伸出一只手理了理他略显油腻的棕发，“现在有班纳博士当你的陪床，就不用我一直守在这里了。”

“才这么几天就烦了？娜特，我真的心碎了。”

“油嘴滑舌。”娜塔莎曲起手指轻轻敲了一下他的额头，然后从病床边直起身看向布鲁斯。“事发突然，我并没能给你申请到访客身份证明，因此只能麻烦你这几天一直待在克林特的病房里了。我已经安排好你的一日三餐都直接送过来，病房里也有淋浴间。你需要的换洗衣物等我过会找人安排。”

“呃，没问题？”布鲁斯因这一系列不容拒绝的安排愣了一下，“还有什么是我需要知道的吗？”

“暂时没有。有问题的话随时和我联系，或者询问隔壁的医护人员。”说完她低头看了一眼克林特，和他交换了一个眼神后从病床前起身离开，路过布鲁斯的时候拍了一下她的肩膀。娜塔莎的手很轻，但落在布鲁斯肩头却重如千钧，仿佛红发特工把克林特整个人的重量都压在了上面。

娜塔莎的脚步声从门外远去，布鲁斯深吸一口气，转过头来看向克林特，再次试图勾起嘴角。“现在只剩我们两个了。”他轻声说。

“你真的用不着过来，博士。”克林特露出一个有点无奈的表情，“而且你也不用骗我说给娜特发短信。我知道是她把你硬拽过来的。”

布鲁斯没立即回答，而是走到娜塔莎刚才的位置，确认不会干扰扎在克林特左手手背上那几条输液线后在病床边缘侧身坐下，低头凝视瞪大双眼望向他的弓箭手。“你真的觉得我不会过来？”克林特听不到布鲁斯声音里的痛苦沙哑，但他知道自己的表情早已处在失控边缘，“好几天没收到你任何消息却突然在公寓楼下看到娜塔莎，看到她脸上那个无比严肃的表情，让我以为你——”他的嘴唇不受控制地颤抖起来，哪怕用牙齿紧紧咬住，布鲁斯仍然停不下从胸膛深处源生并逐渐贯穿全身的颤栗。直到独自面对克林特的这一刻，他才终于允许自己将所有情绪毫无保留释放出来，因为他再也不要把一切憋在心里，直到噩耗传来才为那些从未出口的话而追悔莫及。

凝视着克林特同样因他的告白而痛苦皱起的眉心，布鲁斯缓缓抬起左手，轻抚过那里堆叠的纹路，然后让之间顺着克林特的眉弓一路向下，滑落在离颧骨那道擦伤半英寸的地方。离得近了他能看出擦伤已经被处理过，涂了某种药水，但仍然皮肉翻裂红肿，日后很可能会留疤。“这里是怎么回事？”他轻声问。

“撞在金属脚手架的凸起上了。”克林特似乎想要追寻布鲁斯的手指，向上略微抬了抬头，于是布鲁斯抬起另一只手托起他左边那侧脸颊，用拇指反复摩挲弓箭手几天没打理蓄起的胡茬。

“其他的伤也是？我看你的伤大多都在右侧身体。”

“没办法，总要有一面落地。左手是我的惯用手，而我在护住脊椎之后没多少选择了。”克林特习惯性耸肩，然后立刻疼得嘶了一声，布鲁斯的左手下意识落在他胸口固定带的边缘，想要将他牢牢稳定住别在乱动。他当然没有用力，只是用指尖虚按在上面，但克林特的身体立刻向下瘫软，深深吐出一口气。“我讨厌受伤。”片刻后他低声呢喃，“尤其是大腿，没三个月根本别想走路。”

“幸好我们公寓有电梯。”

“见鬼，我之前想着再好好检修一下电梯来着。看样子只能祈祷电梯别在我需要坐轮椅的时候卡住了。”弓箭手挑了挑眉毛，但表情很快沉寂下来，抬起肿胀的眼皮望向布鲁斯，虹膜在医院惨白灯光的映照下近乎铁灰色。“我知道你很心甘情愿来这里陪我，布鲁斯，但我还是想谢谢你，因为你真的不需要这么做。而且这也——这不是我答应你的时候设想的样子。要是当时知道一个星期后会伤成这样，我说什么也要等三个月再回答你。”

“别这么说。”布鲁斯用两根手指夹住他后脑勺的发根，轻轻拽了一下，“我也从来没想象过接下来几天会变成这个样子，但无论如何我都不后悔我们那天晚上的决定。拿什么我都不会换。再说了，难道你觉得我会放弃接下来三个月在公寓里帮你洗澡擦身，还有给你大腿换纱布的机会吗？”

克林特凝视他片刻，然后从鼻子里轻笑了一声。“你刚才是有提到我的大腿吗？”

“当然。”布鲁斯毫无羞耻心地承认，甚至还转头瞥了一眼自己身旁那条没裹着纱布的大腿，虽然他只看了一眼就后悔了，因为那条袒露在床单上的腿修长强韧，金棕色的汗毛掩映着十几道珍珠色的伤疤，纵使形状狰狞却在灯光下散发着奇异的美感。布鲁斯落在克林特脸颊的那只手微微抽搐了一下，但立刻控制住想要用手指追溯大腿根上那道新月形伤疤的强烈欲望。

等他终于转过头来之后，布鲁斯发现克林特的脸上头一次浮现出真心实意的笑容。他眯起眼睛，眼里闪过狡黠的光。“要知道，拍张照片会持续更久。而且你可以摸，如果你想的话。”

“以后吧。”现在的确时机不对，而且布鲁斯的脑子在克林特提到“照片”的瞬间突然连通了一串电流，从手机里最后拍的那张照片直奔伊迪丝之家。“等等，这几天的数学课怎么办？”

克林特看起来倒是不怎么担心。“没事，就当给那群小鬼多放几天假。你给鲍勃发个短信，就说我又’阿甘’了，而你在医院照顾我。他明白什么意思。”

“阿甘？”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，“难不成这是你当时在伊拉克军营医院的外号？别告诉我你伤在屁股上了？”

“其实是整个后背，不过我的确只能一直趴在床上——我发誓我们那里没有甜筒可以吃。”

“你现在倒是更丹中尉一点，幸好只有一半。”布鲁斯干巴巴开了个玩笑，然后从口袋里掏出手机给鲍勃发短信。他最开始有点担心神盾基地会不会屏蔽普通通讯信号，但他很快收到鲍勃的回复，对方表示让布鲁斯别担心，他会处理好这几天的课。

“顺便鲍勃叮嘱我说’千万别让你为了逞能自己跳下床自己上厕所’。”布鲁斯边给克林特念鲍勃的短信边瞥了一眼对方从短裤裤腿一直延伸到床尾的导尿管，“看来我不用担心这个。”

“你其实什么都不用担心。”克林特一本正经回答，“妮尤塔——我的护士，我俩认识快十年了——超级敬业，把自己的工作看得比什么都重要。要是让她发现你偷偷照顾我，她说不定把你赶出去。”

“喂你吃口东西都不行？”

“我现在暂时不能进食。”克林特无奈地晃了晃脑袋，“大腿骨折最糟糕的地方就在于前几天根本不能起身，所以也不能像正常人一样坐在马桶上排便。幸亏我出任务的时候会提前解决所有个人问题，这几天也一直靠静脉输液，用不着为这事担心。”

布鲁斯很想问你这辈子大腿究竟骨折过多少次，克林特单单一侧腿上那些伤疤就已经无声回答了他的问题。他的手指在弓箭手脸颊一侧缓缓收紧，凝视着自己面前这张不知道破损又修补过多少次的脸庞，沮丧地呼出一声叹息。他知道受伤对克林特的工作来说是家常便饭，弓箭手这辈子都在和暴力打交道，可看着眼前人浮肿苍白的面颊，他却不由想质问对方，这样的生活究竟还会持续多久？克林特究竟准备用这具只属于普通人的身躯继续承受多少伤痛折磨？他究竟知不知道自己身体的界限在哪里？

但与此同时布鲁斯也根本没办法让自己问出口，哪怕他和克林特已经是现在这种亲密关系。虽然没亲眼见识过对方战斗，但从那个梦中布鲁斯已经看出克林特对自己的能力无比自信，哪怕面对浩克非人的速度与力量仍然没有半点退缩。更何况他这次受伤并非出于自己的疏忽，布鲁斯此刻最不该做的就是把自己的担忧与沮丧发泄在克林特身上——也许在任务和作战这件事上他永远都没有发言权。

“要不是你告诉我，我甚至不知道大腿受伤还有这种麻烦。”他用手指顺过克林特耳后的头发，在心里计划等他能起身后一定要给他好好洗个头，“不过看样子等我们回家后一连三个月都是我来做饭了。你有什么想吃的？我趁这两天查查菜谱，总不能顿顿咖喱吧。”

“好啊，等我给你列个清单。我现在真的有太多想吃的东西了。”克林特咧嘴一笑，无比期待的神情终于惹得布鲁斯忍不住低头亲了一下他干裂起皮的嘴唇。他只短暂停留了两秒钟就立刻撤开头，生怕克林特不想在这种时候和自己亲密接触。但克林特的喉咙深处却发出一声短促的轻哼，仿佛不满布鲁斯这么快就离开了，于是他再次低下头，用舌尖轻舔过克林特嘴唇上泛着轻微血腥味的细小伤口，在心里想着一会去和护士要点凡士林。等他再次直起身凝视克林特时，布鲁斯发现克林特的嘴角正挂起一抹满足的微笑，眼睛也逐渐恢复为他最喜欢的蓝绿色，而布鲁斯同样对他露出笑容，在心底告诉自己也许一切都会慢慢变好。


	19. Chapter 19

布鲁斯半个多小时后立刻亲身体会到克林特的护士究竟有多敬业。妮尤塔是个四十多岁的黑人女性，不收腰的浅粉色护士服也挡不住她那种非常标准的沙漏式身材，面带亲切笑容的脸庞。但布鲁斯知道自己绝对不能小觑任何一个能在神盾工作这么多年的人，尤其当他坐在克林特床边亲眼目睹妮尤塔进门时右手拎着三个500毫升的输液袋，左手则端着一个看起来相当厚重的餐盘，上面放了一份套餐以及一大瓶果汁，胳膊上还挂着一个纸袋子。她向布鲁斯做自我介绍时同样态度温和职业，仿佛根本不在意为什么安保严密的病房里突然多出一个无关紧要的人。

“这是你的晚餐和换洗衣物，班纳博士。”布鲁斯从病床旁起身主动接过餐盘和纸袋。套餐是那种标准病号餐，蝴蝶结意面、三文鱼、花椰菜和水果；纸袋里面则是神盾标配的黑色T恤以及裤子。布鲁斯欣慰看到这次终于没人主动给他准备内裤了。“顺便，如果你需要的话，我可以在这里给你搭个折叠床。”

“多谢，不过这里的沙发看起来挺舒服的。”克林特的病房是那种医院里VIP待遇的单间，房间内自带洗手间以及供访客休息的沙发和小冰箱，只不过布鲁斯怀疑冰箱里没有任何东西。

“只要你别第二天早上起来抱怨腰酸背痛就行。”妮尤塔处理完布鲁斯这边之后走到病床旁边，为克林特换完头顶的输液袋后又检查了一下床尾半满的尿袋，然后抬头看向弓箭手。“尿液颜色很不错，克林特，你的肾应该没什么问题。”

“谢天谢地。”克林特吐了吐舌头，“尿液很漂亮是我在医院里最喜欢听到的称赞。”

“和昨天一样，今晚还是我值班，我会定时过来给你换输液袋以及尿袋，但其他时间有什么需求就按铃。”

“有布鲁斯在，今晚你应该能好好休息一会。对了，我的助听器什么时候能修好？”

“这个我不清楚。”妮尤塔回答，“你得问娜塔莎。”

“好吧，”克林特有点沮丧地叹了口气，“一直只用眼睛看电视以及读唇已经有点难受了。”

“稍等，我去给你拿瓶眼药水。”

布鲁斯在护士出门前叫住她。“麻烦你再拿盒凡士林，他的嘴唇看着也挺难受的。”

妮尤塔抛给布鲁斯一个让他耳朵尖发烧的带笑眼神，不过几分钟后把眼药水以及凡士林交到他的手里。“这两项工作我就交给你了，班纳博士。此外克林特现在被灌满了止痛药，清醒的时间不算太多，夜里你不用一直照看他，可以多睡会。”

“实话告诉你，我看着他这副样子想睡也睡不着。”布鲁斯捏了捏鼻梁，“克林特说你们认识快十年了，他——他经常这样吗？”

“克林特住院的次数可能没你想象中那么频繁，但他每次被送来的时候都已经陷入昏迷。”护士轻叹着摇了摇头，“有时候我真不知道他怎么能在受了那么多次伤之后还站得起来。”

“老天，我光看他这一次受的伤就已经快受不了了。”布鲁斯嘀咕了一声，而妮尤塔的黑色眼睛转向他，嘴角泛起一个欣慰的笑容。

“我很高兴你能来陪他，班纳博士。虽然克林特从来不会嘴上承认，但他在受伤后真的很需要有人陪在旁边。之前科尔森探员和娜塔莎会尽量满足他，但毕竟他们也有自己的工作，不能一直陪着他。而且我能明显感觉到你来之后他的精神状态一下子好了很多。”

“那就好。”布鲁斯的耳朵继续烧红，“我也很高兴能陪在他身边。”

护士没再说什么，朝他点了点头便转身离开，出门时顺手调暗了房间的灯。等布鲁斯再次回到病床边克林特已经闭上了眼睛，胸口随平缓呼吸而轻微起伏。布鲁斯不确定他究竟有没有睡着，但也不愿吵醒他，于是把眼药水和凡士林都放在一旁，决定先解决自己的晚饭。餐盘里的几样菜看起来没放多少调味料，但味道意外不错。布鲁斯本以为自己会因为担心克林特的情况吃不下，但他几分钟就把盘子里的东西扫荡一空。吃完饭后他坐在沙发上出神地凝视了克林特一会，确认他暂时没有睁眼的迹象后抓起纸袋子冲进洗手间，用不到五分钟把自己从头到脚洗刷了一遍。

病房由中央空调控制为人体最适宜的温度，因此当布鲁斯顶着湿漉漉的头发从洗手间走出来的时候只略微感觉有点凉。哪怕知道克林特听不见，他仍然轻手轻脚走到病床边，站在那里低头看向弓箭手的睡颜。现在他能确定克林特真的睡着了，因为他的呼吸带着伤员因疼痛而特有的乏力，每次从鼻子吸进去的空气仿佛要在挫伤的肺里花很大力气才能走个来回，再从微微张开的嘴唇中间沉重地呼出来。布鲁斯站在一片静默之中细数克林特呼吸的频率，两根手指搭在自己手腕的脉搏上用以对照，在他头顶三个吊瓶时而发出哒的一声轻响扰乱计数，让他在最开始五分钟的里从头开始了好几次。

他就这样站在床边，一口气数到五百，克林特的身体仍然纹丝不动，只有脸颊上的肌肉偶尔在睡眠中不自觉抽搐，而布鲁斯在感觉自己的腿渐渐麻木之后终于决定找个地方坐下休息。他打量了一眼离病床几步远的沙发，犹豫片刻还是选择离克林特更近一些。病房里的沙发和斯塔克大厦会议室那个有点像，并没有可以拆卸的坐垫，但好在摆了两个抱枕，于是布鲁斯把它们拎到克林特没有输液线那一侧床边，并排在地板上摆好后盘腿坐了上去。病床的高度让他正好能趴在床沿，虽然姿势不是特别舒服，而且明早肯定会腰酸背痛，但布鲁斯还是做好了这样过夜的准备。

他的确没什么困意，但还是把脸埋在交叉的双臂间闭上眼睛，让自己的呼吸逐渐和克林特保持在同一频率。布鲁斯作为科学家的大脑一向少有空闲，但在此刻寂静与黑暗中慢慢放空，直至全部思绪褪为低声轰鸣的背景音，近乎于睡眠的迟钝却仍对外界保留些许感知。他不知道自己究竟保持这样的状态过了多久，唯独感觉到枕在额头下面的双臂早已失去知觉，但突然间他的耳朵敏锐捕捉到一声在寂静中犹如警报般清晰刺耳的细微啜泣。他猛地抬起头，发现自己从这个角度看不到克林特脸之后不顾浑身上下各处关节的吱嘎抗议立刻站起身，恰好目睹克林特的身体因啜泣而剧烈颤抖了一下。弓箭手仍然眉头紧簇，泪珠顺着合拢的睫毛迅速涌出来在划过面颊，半张开的嘴唇随着呼吸吐出痛苦哽噎，而在布鲁斯眼中这些反应全都意味噩梦。

“克林特——”他刚开口轻喊了一声就立刻记起对方什么都听不见，于是立刻甩了甩手，不顾回血时针扎一般的刺痛感，轻轻敷在克林特的左侧脸颊上。皮肤接触的瞬间克林特再次爆发出一轮剧烈颤抖，呼吸已然变为断断续续的粗重抽气，喉头含混不清呻吟着什么，但表达出不容错认的痛苦和抗拒。

“老天啊，克林特，快醒醒。”布鲁斯的手指逐渐增加了力度，见弓箭手没有反应后又落在他左侧肩膀上，轻轻推了几下。噩梦一直是他的老朋友，几乎可以说从小陪他一起长大，但布鲁斯却没有多少将其他人从噩梦中唤醒的经验。他的手落在克林特沁着一层粘腻冷汗的肩头，推摇了半天却不见回应，急得自己都快掉眼泪了。听着克林特愈发短促的呼吸声，他叹了口气无助地撤开身，正打算绕到病床另一侧按铃叫妮尤塔过来，突然听到克林特猛地深吸一口气，紧接着是两声撕心裂肺的咳嗽。

“嘿，克林特，克林特。”布鲁斯立刻回过身在床沿半跪下来，用两只手轻轻捧住弓箭手仍然不住打颤的脑袋。克林特在昏暗的光线下飞速眨着眼睛，瞳孔扩散无光，连着大口喘息了十多次才终于把目光聚焦在布鲁斯脸上。

“布——？”他的口齿仍然含糊不清，只勉强吐出布鲁斯名字开头的音节，但布鲁斯立刻用拇指在他脸颊上轻柔地来回抚摸了几下，冲他点了点头。

“你在神盾的基地医院。”他缓慢而清晰地开口，“你很安全。”

“我——我听不见。什么都听不见。”

“你的助听器坏了。”布鲁斯的手指在他的双耳旁轻敲了一下，而克林特隔了几秒钟后点了点头。

“我刚才做了个梦。”他望向病房空旷的天花板，因昏暗光线而扩张的瞳孔令他的眼睛看起来几乎是深黑色，“我……我还在洛基的控制下，眼睁睁看着我自己杀掉了所有人。娜特，菲尔，弗瑞，托尼，队长……你。所有人。”

“那只是个梦，克林特。”布鲁斯只觉得鼻腔酸涩，根本不知道该如何安慰脸上清晰写满痛苦的克林特，能做的只有伸手轻轻抹去他不断滚落至鬓角的眼泪。

“要只是个梦就好了。”克林特眨了眨因泪水而厚重透湿的睫毛，脸上划过一抹苦笑，“有人因为我死了，布鲁斯，菲尔也死了。”

“那不是你。那是洛基，不是你。”

克林特抬眼注视他片刻，表情逐渐变为绝望。“又有什么关系呢，布鲁斯。大家都觉得那是我做的。他们……他们都想让我为之付出代价。”

“这么想的人才是错的。”布鲁斯的语气斩钉截铁，再次将克林特的脸庞牢牢固定在自己双手之间，“他们才是被洛基一直控制到现在的人。不是你，克林特，你战胜了洛基，你赢了。你也可以战胜那些人。”

“如果我说不想战胜他们呢？”克林特深吸一口气，随着泪水再次冲出眼眶时猛地闭上眼睛，仿佛不愿再看到布鲁斯的回答，“因为他们都是我的家人，布鲁斯。这十几年里神盾一直是我的家——曾经是我的家，可是现在我再也回不去了。菲尔不在了，其他人也不会再欢迎我。 我还能去哪里？”

克林特仍然没睁眼，但最后那个不期待任何回答的疑问苦涩地落在他颤抖的嘴唇上，而布鲁斯直到听到一声格外清晰的啪嗒才意识到，那是自己的眼泪顺着下巴落到了克林特胸口的固定带上。他在过去四十年的人生里从未有过对另一个灵魂如此感同身受的时刻，但现在他却能感觉到从克林特身上升腾而出的剧烈痛苦正在这间病房里回荡疾走，将他们两个人一同从中斩成几段。他凝视着躺在病床上双目紧闭的弓箭手，突然再也无法忍受他们之间的距离竟然如此之远，他想要不顾一切揭开克林特全部淤青破损的皮肤，钻进去，潜入他的肋骨之下，和他因痛苦而抽搐的心脏一起砰砰跳动。

那样无法用言语形容的迫切欲望让他的身体同样剧烈颤抖起来。他撤开捧在克林特右侧脸颊旁的手，生怕自己戳到颧骨上的伤口，与此同时却忍不住用另一只手搂住他的肩膀，俯下身让自己的额头贴住弓箭手锁骨。眼泪仍在顺着他的面颊滚落，和克林特的汗水混合在一起令他皮肤蜇刺，而他们的身体一起因抽噎而颤抖了许久之后，布鲁斯才终于松开松开手，指尖落在克林特肩头赤裸的皮肤上。

让——我——成——为——你——的——家。他用指尖在那块光滑微凉的皮肤上一笔一划缓慢拼写，希望克林特能够明白。他感觉在自己额头下面克林特胸口不甚规律的起伏突然停顿片刻，紧接着一声轻笑随着胸膛震颤传入他的耳朵。

“我真的从来没搞懂过为什么你会想要我。”他声音沙哑，浸满泪意，“你有时候简直是个圣人，布鲁斯，好得仿佛不该属于我。”

不。布鲁斯继续拼写，你属于我，我也属于你。我和浩克都是你的。

克林特沉默了许久都没有回答，但布鲁斯并没有起身，一直靠在那里安静地呼吸着克林特逐渐变为温热的皮肤上带着咸味的气息。他知道自己从来都不是圣人，但面对克林特他可以给出百分之二百的耐心。静默持续下去，直到布鲁斯的眼泪逐渐干涸凝固，克林特的抽噎也渐渐平息，他才听到弓箭手长叹一口气，几声窸窣后一份安心的重量轻轻落在布鲁斯的后背上。

“只属于我们的家？只有我们三个人？”

对。布鲁斯的手指落下最后一个肯定的回答，然后抬起头缓缓坐直身体。克林特在他起身时就拿开了自己的手，而布鲁斯将他裹着固定器的手指小心翼翼托在手心里，看向他在睫毛翕乎片刻后终于轻颤着睁开的眼睛。“只有我们三个人。”他轻声说，“我们也许还会有其他更大的家庭，娜塔莎，托尼，复仇者——但最终只有我们是彼此的港湾，而我永远都会想要你，克林特，无论你愿意给我多少。”

在床头昏暗的灯光下，克林特蓝绿色的眼睛因泪水而明亮，他的长睫毛飞快扇动了一下，半张着嘴却没了先前睡梦中的痛苦，而是无比惊讶，无比困惑，无比——期待。他看着布鲁斯的样子就好像穷尽一生在秘境中探寻宝藏的冒险家终于挖掘出能够改变整个世界的珍宝。“从没人像你这样想要我。”他的声音再次因泪意而破碎，但这次令布鲁斯的呼吸卡在喉咙深处的却是另一种全然不同的感觉，“我甚至从没敢让自己想象过——”

“我也从没想象过我会对任何人有这样的感觉。”布鲁斯低头亲了亲他的手背，“但这是我这辈子唯一一次不想去研究为什么。我不需要假设，实验，证明，解答，我只要你，克林特。”

“有人说不定会说这是命中注定。”哪怕脸颊上仍然挂满泪水，克林特的嘴角终于浮现出一抹熟悉的笑容，“但我们明明不是灵魂伴侣。”

“也许我该说，幸亏我们不是灵魂伴侣。我们不是被什么至高无上的宇宙力量扔到一起，而是拼尽全力找到了彼此。我记得你想过假如没有灵魂伴侣的世界会是什么样子，但对于我们而言，克林特，我们就是那个世界。”

“而我其实一直都想要那样的世界。”克林特的轻声低语像是告解，又如同叹息。他呼出一口气，然后用食指轻轻敲了一下布鲁斯的手掌心。“我当然不后悔自己和大家伙是灵魂伴侣，布鲁斯，但我真的——我很高兴他把你带给了我。”

“他也很高兴。”布鲁斯微笑着说，“他其实才是从最开始就想让我们在一起。他从刚和你链接的时候就抓过一种和你头发颜色很像的鸟，试图告诉我你的存在。后来在我们见面的第一晚，他就和我分享了你们并肩作战的记忆。自私的人其实是我，我之前一直嫉妒你们是灵魂伴侣，可以那样自然相处，总想从你那里分走一点注意力。”

“真的？”克林特微微瞪大眼睛，“你们可以互相分享记忆？”

“我不知道具体该怎样操作，或许那只是个梦，但自从你出现后我和浩克之间的联系越来越紧密了。或许终有一天我从他那里感觉到的不再只是表面情绪，而会是真正的思绪，而变身后我说不定也可以保存部分感知，我们两个可以达成真正共存。”

“老天，你们两个分开的时候都已经足够厉害了，合二为一简直让我害怕，超级聪明还超级能打。”克林特的语气带着调侃，但看向布鲁斯的眼神很温柔，“我一定做了某件至关重要的好事才能得到你们。”

“也许我们之前经历过的一切都是为了这个做准备。”

“那这绝对是我这辈子第一次为之前那些操蛋的事表示感激。”克林特的手指又在布鲁斯手中抽动了几下，然后弓箭手朝他有点无奈地挑了挑眉毛。“博士，我已经等你凑过来亲我好半天了，可你一直说个不停。”

“谁让我根本不知道你为什么一直在看我的嘴唇。”虽然这么说，但布鲁斯还是先把克林特的手放回挂环，然后才朝他慢慢俯下身，“但我猜接下来我说什么你都’听’不见了。”

这个吻远没有他们在教室地板上那般激烈，克林特干裂的嘴唇一直在提醒布鲁斯对方仍然虚弱地身体，但哪怕最简单的四唇相触都令他头皮发麻，因为那感觉起来太对了：他们亲吻的嘴唇，蹭在彼此脸颊上的鼻尖，交织蔓延的温热呼吸，布鲁斯的右手再一次滑落在克林特的肩头，逐渐陷入光滑的皮肉，另一只则轻握住弓箭手的耳根，拇指恰好落在大动脉上，感受着一层单薄皮肤下面生机勃勃的脉动。浩克在他的内心深处快乐地咆哮着，像个小孩子一样不停翻着跟头，让布鲁斯的心脏跟随克林特的频率一起突突震颤，而克林特仿佛也感受到自己灵魂伴侣的兴奋，在布鲁斯的亲吻下咧嘴笑起来，令他们唇畔原本苦涩的眼泪在瞬间生出甜蜜的滋味。

“我也想要你，布鲁斯。”一吻过后布鲁斯把头重新贴回他左侧肩膀，而克林特低沉的声音贴着他的耳边隆隆轰鸣，“也许我之前没能察觉到这种可能，但你说得没错，我们的确命中注定，而且事到如今我甚至不在乎为什么。”

我也不在乎。布鲁斯的手指再次缓慢划动，然后轻吻了一下克林特的锁骨。不过命中注定这话是凯蒂说的。

“老天，我们真的欠她太多了。”克林特的胸口因轻笑而震颤，“我猜对这事特别关心的还有托尼，娜特——你觉得她会和队长八卦我们俩吗？”

不知道，不在乎。

“那是因为要被她当成任务目标一样榨干所有细节的人不是你。”克林特嘀咕一句，但声音带笑，“不过我猜他们早晚全都要知道，如果我们以后继续以复仇者的身份一起行动的话。”说完他哼了一声，仿佛陷入沉思，而布鲁斯也闭上眼睛，放纵自己于想象之中：

在托尼为他们修建完毕的大厦里，所有人围坐在一起边笑边聊，也许为了庆祝某个顺利完成的任务，也许只是日常消遣，但每个人都无比放松、快乐，因为他们是朋友，是怪异但合拍的大家庭。同时他也知道，在那样令人向往的场景中克林特会一直在自己身边，因为从今往后没有任何人任何事能将他们彼此分离。


	20. Chapter 20

两天后的下午，娜塔莎在妮尤塔给克林特换大腿纱布的时候冒了出来，手里拿着一个银灰色的小盒子，而克林特的眼睛一落在上面就立刻亮了起来，朝她露出一个无比灿烂的笑容。

“我没了你可怎么办？”他笑着感叹。

“又聋又傻。”出乎布鲁斯的意料，娜塔莎并没有把盒子递给克林特，而是交到妮尤塔的手里。只不过她很快转头向布鲁斯解释：“这家伙的助听器不是市面上常见的那种，而是由神盾特别设计制造的，毕竟他是我们最好的狙击手，总不能让他因为线路烧坏或者零件松动突然失聪。而且每次更换新的助听器都要先通过小手术将其中一部分植入耳道并且进行调试，测试无误后才能允许他日常使用。”

“别担心，班纳博士，这种手术真的非常简单，只需要十分钟就可以完成，甚至不用麻醉。”妮尤塔看到布鲁斯的脸色后安慰了一句，“我一会就去问一下奥博医生什么时候有空。”

她们解释的时候全都背朝克林特，所以当弓箭手的声音突然从背后响起时，所有人立刻转头看了过去。“神盾实验室那几个人竟然没拒绝给我修理？”克林特一脸挑衅，而娜塔莎轻叹了口气。

“他们暂时还不敢对黑寡妇说不。但是以后——”

“以后克林特的助听器大可交给托尼。”布鲁斯在娜塔莎说完那句必定会让克林特不好受的话之前开口打断了她。红发特工朝他挑起眉毛，但她的表情更多的是好奇，而并非愤怒或者谴责。

“看来你这几天也没闲着，班纳博士。”娜塔莎有种仅叫出对方姓名或头衔就能清晰表达自己态度的特殊本领，“和斯塔克聊过这事了？”

“还没有，但你也知道我们在纽约之战后一直保持联系，再加上——”布鲁斯飞快瞥了一眼妮尤塔，咽下和灵魂伴侣实验有关的字眼。护士倒是非常有眼力劲，在他们沉默的这半分钟里手下动作飞快，换完纱布后立刻撤退。布鲁斯和娜塔莎一起目送她离开，等病房门轻轻合拢后才把目光投向一直靠在床头满脸无聊的弓箭手。

“克林特。”娜塔莎做了个手势，重新召回他的注意力，“神盾对这件事的调查已经有了处理结果，弗瑞看过后宣布调查就此告一段落。你想知道吗？”

“说真的，你就不能等我听力恢复了再谈这么严肃的事？”克林特无奈地瞥了她一眼，但还是点点头，“说吧，慢一点就行。”

“其实也没什么好说的。你之前任务的负责人安全级别下降一级，暂停外勤任务并进行重新考核；对你的安全绳进行破坏的那名特工会被送往南美洲的培训基地，在严加看管下进行至少五年的内勤服务，而小队其他特工安全级别降回到一级，停职半年。”

克林特的眼睛一直落在娜塔莎的嘴唇上，皱起的眉心不知是因为专注辨认唇形还是其他原因，但在他能开口回答之前，布鲁斯已经忍不住朝娜塔莎抛出自己的沮丧和不敢置信。

“五年内勤服务？停职半年？降低安全等级？”他根本不在乎自己已经快喊起来了，或者娜塔莎脸色冰冷紧绷，因为总要有人替克林特表达不公，“他们犯下的是蓄意谋杀以及包庇！哪怕谋杀未遂，他们也理应在监狱里至少蹲十五年！”

“布鲁斯，神盾是个秘密政府机构，我们做不到像法庭一样对所有人进行公正审判。这已经是我们为克林特争取到的最好结果了。”

“最好？别开玩笑了。”

“那你想怎么样？把所有对克林特心怀不轨的人全都扔进神盾的监狱里？还是说你觉得我们也应该沦落成他们那副样子，亲自动手施以私刑？”

“我倒挺希望你能打一顿他们让我解解气——”

“好了。”克林特突然出声打断他们愈发激烈的争执，布鲁斯猛地闭上嘴，用牙齿咬住下唇，而娜塔莎深吸一口气，扭过头不再看他。“你们刚才说的我只看懂了三分之一，但已经足够了。布鲁斯，我不需要你为我伸张正义，这不是你该干的事；娜特，我希望你能告诉弗瑞，我对他的处理方式很不满，但接受。”

“明白了。”娜塔莎干脆利落地回答，“但你也知道，要是按弗瑞自己的性子来，他很可能会亲自动手把那几个狗娘养的混蛋从天空航母直接扔下去。”

“那他为什么最终同意这样的处理结果？”布鲁斯不解。

“因为太敏感了。”娜塔莎的声音里终于带上无奈，“时间敏感，事件敏感，主人公更是无比敏感。世界安全理事会那群蠢货还在对克林特受洛基控制这事念念不忘，弗瑞已经尽他所能让这事平淡收尾了。严惩那几个探员只会让事情闹大，进一步激化神盾内部对克林特甚至对弗瑞最亲近这几个人的不满。现在唯一能封住他们嘴的就是菲尔的牺牲，至少大家还能在怀念菲尔的时候想起来他对克林特有多信任。”

“这简直太菲尔了，就连死了还要给我的烂事擦屁股。”布鲁斯看到克林特飞快眨了几下眼睛，然后清了清嗓子。“布鲁斯，娜特说的这些都没错。我知道你暂时没法接受神盾的行事作风，但弗瑞这么做是为了我好——别忘了我被洛基控制之后先朝他开了一枪，如果他也和那些人一样觉得我很危险，那他根本不会放任我开飞机送全世界独一无二最珍贵的美国队长去曼哈顿。”

“千万别让史蒂夫听到你这么形容他。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“相信我，你们小时候看的那些漫画书绝对经历了大量艺术创作，和真实情况严重不符。”

“所以队长不会随身携带脏话罐头，然后把所得捐献给哪个可怜的修道院？”

“克林特，那个男人来自一九四零年代——创造了FUBAR这种神奇词汇的年代，并且和一群美国大兵一起出生入死。他本人就是个脏话罐头。”

闲聊几句后病房门被敲响，妮尤塔从门缝后探出头。“奥博医生说他现在就有时间。”

娜塔莎向克林特传达这一消息，弓箭手表示已经等不及重新听见东西，于是娜塔莎和布鲁斯被妮尤塔打发出病房，命令两人半个小时之后再回来。布鲁斯跟在娜塔莎身后默不作声前往走廊尽头的茶水间，但他心里清楚红发特工仍然话要和他说，并且不想当着克林特的面讨论。

果不其然，茶水间的门刚被合拢，娜塔莎就立刻抱起双臂抬眼看向布鲁斯。“你打算让克林特离开神盾？”

而布鲁斯只是把手插在裤子口袋里，挑眉回望向她。“别告诉我你没这么想过。”

“我怎么想并不重要，重要的是克林特究竟想要什么。”娜塔莎的眉头微微皱起，“但实话告诉你，换做一年前我绝对不会认为把他交给托尼·斯塔克是个好主意。克林特——他在过去十多年里一直生活在神盾体系之下，让他突然去和斯塔克搅合在一起无异于火山爆发。我们手头要处理的乱摊子已经够多了。”

“但你也亲眼看到了，神盾体系究竟对他做了什么。”

“是，这也是为什么现在我不反对这种可能性。也许这的确是个能让克林特彻底脱离神盾的好机会，他终于可以退休了。”

“退休。”布鲁斯轻笑一声，“这个词从你嘴里说出来真的特别怪，就好像克林特要立刻跑去爱荷华还是科罗拉多买块地开始种小麦。”

“你得承认这比放任他去给斯塔克工业当安全顾问要好多了。”

布鲁斯在眼前短暂描绘了一望无际的金色麦田以及克林特在大太阳下晒得通红的脸颊，但还是微笑着摇了摇头：“要是可以的话我真想和他一起去麦田里隐居，但我不觉得他在近几年里会主动离开纽约——就连我都舍不得伊迪丝之家那群孩子。”

“我知道，所以我暂时同意他成为斯塔克工业的一员，至少能拿到稳定工资。”

“只要托尼给钱，不那么稳定也绝对没问题。”布鲁斯一句玩笑过后看向娜塔莎，让自己的语气尽可能真诚严肃。“娜塔莎，我不知道你对神盾有怎样的感情，或者对未来有什么打算，但这份邀请不止局限于克林特。托尼也许没向你提过，但在他的大厦里也有属于你和史蒂夫的一席之地。我们……我们其实不需要再隶属任何一个机构或者公司，完全可以从新创造出只属于我们的组织。”

“哪怕这个组织暂时只有六个人，唯一进行过的团体活动是解决完外星人入侵地球后去吃了一顿难吃得要死的烤肉？”

“听起来是非常有前景的开端。”布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，“而且那顿烤肉也没有那么难吃。”

娜塔莎瞥了他一眼，忍俊不禁抿起嘴角，自己也摇了摇头。“我没法现在就回答你，布鲁斯，因为我手头还有很多没处理完的事。我虽然比克林特晚加入神盾，但因为我们个人技能以及工作性质的不同，我和神盾高层和机密事项的联系比他要深得多。再加上我的个人历史问题……对我来说从来都不存在退休这个选项。至于史蒂夫，比起和斯塔克打交道，他暂时也有更重要的事要做。”

“我完全理解。对托尼来说这一切也只是个计划，我只想明确告诉你们还有这种可能。”

“多谢。”娜塔莎微微一笑，“但我们还是先忙完克林特这件事吧。等他决定好后给我个消息，帮他在神盾总部把该办的事都办了，他甚至不需要回天空航母。”

“别忘了他在贝德-斯泰的公寓楼。”布鲁斯提醒到，“我真的不希望等他退休后我们突然被一群神盾特工赶出去，宣称这里是政府设施普通人不得入内。”

“那还不简单，让斯塔克把这幢楼重新买回来不就完了。”

在他和娜塔莎的几句谈论中克林特的未来就这样被确定下来了。布鲁斯突然感觉他们两个简直像那种大学申请季各有想法，拼命帮孩子给常春藤大学写自荐信的虎爸虎妈，但他觉得克林特并不在意。弓箭手在两天前的噩梦后清醒过来的时候思绪也许没那么清晰，但他的离意不容错认，或许从他被洛基精神控制外加科尔森探员牺牲后就一直酝酿，而这次的事件成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。布鲁斯当然还需要和他以及托尼都好好谈谈，最终确定下来，但他自从听到克林特出事后直至这一刻才终于感到放松。

克林特失而复得的听力极大改善了他和布鲁斯的住院体验，交谈不再仅限于读唇，克林特终于可以把自己无与伦比的视力浪费在其他事情上，比如说看头顶那台无比清晰的大屏幕液晶电视。经过奥博医生以及妮尤塔的同意后，克林特绝大部分清醒时间都用来看电视，布鲁斯也有幸陪同，在单人病床的边缘占据勉强能躺下的狭小位置，在克林特把头靠在自己肩膀上的同时浑身紧绷，生怕碰到输液线或者尚未愈合的伤口。好在电视很不错，他和克林特之前就在公寓里抽时间一起看《太空堡垒卡拉狄加》，现在终于有足够多空闲可以一口气看完。虽然这部科幻剧越到后面越让人难过，但至少剧情精彩到足以让克林特暂时忘记伤痛。

七天后，追剧热潮临近尾声，克林特也终于得到出院批准。布鲁斯在一旁看着他和妮尤塔以及其他几位医护人员依依不舍地告别，从护士手中接过轮椅，并在走廊尽头的安全门缓缓开启后目瞪口呆望向门后那张脸。

“班纳博士，克林特。”穿着短袖T恤以及牛仔裤的美国队长对他露出无比英俊的招牌笑容，“好久不见，最近过得怎么样？”

“挺好的。”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，在心底提醒自己眼前这个人名叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，拥有自己的喜怒哀乐，所以别再只把他当成那个漫画书里英雄形象。“要是克林特没受伤可能会更好一点。”

“嘿，我不是故意受伤的好吗？”坐在轮椅上的克林特扭头瞪了他一眼，然后才继续和史蒂夫打招呼：“真没想到娜特会派美国队长来护送我回家。”

“你不是也开飞机送过我一次吗？所以很高兴我能还上这份人情。”

他们边说边向着电梯前进，布鲁斯负责推轮椅，史蒂夫则放慢脚步跟随在他们旁边。不过等前往地下车库的电梯门合拢后队长的脸色立刻阴沉下来。“我听说这是怎么回事了，克林特。神盾——我在最开始还抱有希望，神盾仍然是佩吉创建的那个组织，可是现在……”

“神盾依然是，至少其内核精神从没变过。但你不能要求像这样庞大的组织在经过外星人入侵地球这种冲击后仍然所有人都维持最初的信仰。”克林特抬头看向史蒂夫，然后伸出因滞留针而淤青的左手拍了拍他的胳膊。“而且千万别因为我失去信心，队长，不然我可真的要成为千古罪人了。”

“也许这只是因为我已经不知道该相信什么，甚至相信谁了。”史蒂夫在电梯门开启时苦笑一声，“我知道神盾肯定还有很多像科尔森探员那样的好人，只是——这个时代比我们那时候复杂太多了。好人和坏人之间的界限曾经非常清晰，邪恶拥有具体化身，而且没人会对自己同一个阵营里的兄弟下手。”

“虽然我没经历过，但我相信在那个年代正义也有具体化身——确切来说六英尺高金发碧眼胸肌特大的具体化身。”布鲁斯哪怕看不见克林特的表情也知道他朝史蒂夫抛了个媚眼，惹得队长忍俊不禁喷出一声笑。“我不是历史专家，更不是心理专家，但我从菲尔借给我的那些漫画书里学到一点：无论多糟糕绝望的困境，美国队长总能坚守自己的信念，引领身边人战胜黑暗与邪恶。”

史蒂夫的脚步在轮椅旁停顿了一下，显然没预料到克林特在开过玩笑后会给他这么高的评价。“多谢你，克林特。”他真诚道谢，“不过我可以通过亲身经历告诉你，美国队长并非孤身一人做到这些，他需要战友和朋友——尤其像你这样的好朋友。”

布鲁斯以为克林特会用惯常的俏皮话躲过来自美国队长的夸赞，但弓箭手却沉默片刻，再次开口时声音轻颤：“老天，我真希望菲尔还在，他要是能像这样和你聊天该有多开心……”他声音里的痛苦令布鲁斯分出一只手轻轻敷在他的后颈，试图给予他无声的安慰，而史蒂夫也将自己的手轻轻落在克林特的肩头，回答低沉而感伤。

“我也很遗憾没能有机会真正认识科尔森探员。以后有机会能和我多讲讲他的故事吗？我希望能够记住他，就像其他阵亡的战友一样，让他们永远活在我的心里。”

“当然，队长。无论你想听什么。”克林特的声音又颤抖了一下，但他随后和史蒂夫紧紧相握的手坚实稳固，“他也一直活在我的心里。”

娜塔莎仍然开着那辆送布鲁斯来基地的黑色SUV，正坐在驾驶座上一脸不耐烦地敲打方向盘。史蒂夫率先打开右后门，然后再一次在布鲁斯瞠目结舌的瞪视中把克林特从轮椅上轻而易举抱起来安置在座位上，而克林特——这个有的时候不正经到让布鲁斯想给他一巴掌的混蛋——竟然在坐稳后爆发出一连串歇斯底里的咯咯笑。

“怎么了？”他在布鲁斯从另一侧爬上车后仍然在笑，而且还边笑边用手捂住右边胸口，显然笑声震动了尚未愈合的肋骨，“我刚才可是被美国队长公主抱了！”

“老天”——这是史蒂夫的叹气；“闭嘴”——这是娜塔莎的喝止；而布鲁斯朝他投了个无奈的眼神，然后伸手帮他系上安全带。他完全清楚克林特的自我逃避机制又启动了——当然这次只是想要逃开刚才严重肃穆的气氛，所以他根本不准备出声制止。

“这绝对可以登上我人生遗愿清单的前几名了。”娜塔莎的厉喝显然没有，因为克林特还在假装那种特别梦幻的高中女生口吻自言自语，“而且几个小时后我还能再感受一次那双强健的手臂环过我的膝弯，让我的后背轻轻靠在他温热有力的胸口——”

“有人想听音乐吗？”史蒂夫立刻打断克林特的独白，手忙脚乱拨弄了一阵车载广播，最终停留在某个体育频道对月底即将举行的伦敦奥运会的报道。克林特倒也不是完全不给史蒂夫面子，很快将车内话题带向射击以及射箭比赛，但没过多久他就疲倦地打了个哈欠，靠在布鲁斯的肩头闭上眼睛。

史蒂夫回头看了他们一眼，立刻伸手关掉了广播，而每次等红灯布鲁斯都能从后视镜里看到娜塔莎关切的眼神。布鲁斯虽然因为过去几天一直陪床也很疲惫，但一直没敢让自己睡，生怕车辆颠簸时克林特的伤口再出问题，不过娜塔莎开车非常稳，克林特一路睡下来连姿势都没换过。两个多小时后标有贝德-斯泰的指示路标在车窗外一闪而过，布鲁斯终于轻呼出一口气，微笑着拍了拍克林特的脸颊。

“醒醒，克林特。”他在弓箭手睁开迷朦的蓝绿色眼睛时轻声说，“我们到家了。”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有详细非插入式性描写

娜塔莎和史蒂夫只在公寓里坐了一小会，甚至没吃点东西或者喝杯水就离开了。布鲁斯不知道是因为他们怕史蒂夫的身份曝光引起轰动，还是克林特公寓的起居室实在太小了，两个成年人正好，三个成年人外加一台轮椅挤得根本转不开身。克林特的精神状况也不怎么好，这是他自从受伤后第一天脱离静脉注射的止痛药，靠在轮椅上神情萎靡，在娜塔莎他们离开时连话都没说，只摆了摆手。

出院前负责的医生专门叮嘱过克林特暂时不要大量摄入咖啡因，于是布鲁斯没煮咖啡，而是冲了一杯热可可递进克林特的手里，然后摸了摸他的额头。“有点热，要吃片扑热息痛吗？”正确用药同样是叮嘱项目之一，克林特从几天前开始就一直因大腿开始愈合的炎症而持续低烧，因此他除了一大把各式各样的止痛药之外还要再额外吃退烧药。

“没事。”克林特嘀咕一句，“不过有点饿了，能给我做点东西吃嘛？”

“当然可以，不过咖喱还是要等段时间。”克林特可以进食，但排便因为大腿骨折仍然受影响（布鲁斯尽量不去想娜塔莎放在洗手间的那台大便椅，克林特每次在病房的洗手间用完后都会满脸通红，一个劲嘀咕这是大腿骨折最糟糕的地方），所以医生建议他最近一周暂且保持流食。

“随便做点有滋味的就行，医院的伙食无论多营养健康，吃在嘴里都像嚼蜡笔。”

“你还嚼过蜡笔？”布鲁斯边在水池旁洗手边调侃了一句。

“你绝对想象不到我在嘴里放过什么东西。”克林特窃笑一声，然后用布鲁斯放在他手边的遥控器打开电视，找到他们在医院没来得及看完的最后一集《太空堡垒卡拉狄加》。接下来的二十多分钟公寓里电视音响传来的声音与炉灶上陶瓷炖锅的咕嘟交织回荡，因此布鲁斯直到把做好的奶油蔬菜汤端到克林特面前时才发现他眼圈红了，正在抽搐着猛吸鼻子。

“最后一集这么惨吗？”错过大结局的布鲁斯小心翼翼地瞥了一眼屏幕上看起来和克林特那些讲非洲大草原的纪录片有点相像的画面，“别告诉我又有人死了。”

“我真的不知道为什么编剧会在最后一集大结局把从第一集开始贯穿全剧最重要的灵魂人物写死。”克林特等布鲁斯在他面前的可拆卸托盘上放下汤碗后把喝了一大半的马克杯递给他，“目的是什么？让跟着一起看了这么多年为角色付出那么多感情的观众在最后撕心裂肺生不如死？这也太操蛋了。”

“感谢你的剧透，我决定永远不看最后一集了。”

克林特眯起眼，丢给他一个阴暗眼神，然后用勺子舀起浓汤尝了一口。“老天，这绝对是我这辈子吃过的最棒的奶油浓汤，博士，你真的很有当厨师的天赋。”

“虽然你过去两周的饮食导致味觉偏差过大，但我还是决定欣然接受你的夸奖。”嘴上这么说，但布鲁斯还是面带笑容满足地注视着克林特一口气喝了大半碗汤，才察觉到自己也腹中空空，无比饥饿。炖锅里还剩了一点，于是他也给自己盛了半碗，又用橱柜里前天过期的面包片做了个花生酱三明治，然后回到沙发旁边陪克林特吃了顿无比快速的晚饭。

他边吃边提醒自己接下来有哪些要做的工作：清理餐具和厨房，把冰箱里过期的牛奶以及干瘪的水果丢出去，帮克林特擦身体，然后把他们两个的脏衣服扔进洗衣机，并且希望楼下邻居不会抱怨他们这么晚洗衣服。等他吃完手里的三明治并且回过神来时，电视屏幕早已回到TiVo选择菜单，而克林特手里抱着空碗，脑袋向前些微垂落，不知道什么时候已经睡了过去。

好吧，最需要完成的工作：把克林特舒舒服服安顿到床上。他叹了口气，小心翼翼扒开克林特的手指头，然后附身把空碗放在咖啡桌上。克林特低哼了一声眼睛睁开一条缝，而布鲁斯起身后用手拂过搭在他额头上渐长的刘海。克林特的头发长长后不知道为什么颜色也稍微浅了一点（当然也可能因为布鲁斯的记忆中只剩下他最开始在病床上没法洗头那几天油腻的深黑色），在起居室的灯光下几乎泛出沙金色。

“再坚持一下，马上就能上床睡觉了。”克林特又哼了一声，勉强直起身体向后靠在轮椅上，而布鲁斯推着他从沙发旁边走向卧室，然后——

克林特的轮椅结结实实卡在了卧室门框上。

“操。”克林特昏昏欲睡的脑袋一下子抬了起来，而布鲁斯没忍住从嘴里溜出来的这声咒骂。“操操操，怎么办，这下怎么办？”

“冷静，布鲁斯。这不是什么大问题。”

“这是最大的问题。”布鲁斯猛地揪了一把自己的头发，希望疼痛能够刺激下面的脑神经让他立刻想出个好主意，“克林特，我不是美国队长，我没法把你轻轻松松抱到床上去。”协助克林特从轮椅转移到床上不是大问题，但布鲁斯深知自己绝对没有能抱着弓箭手走至少五步路的能力，他甚至完全不敢尝试，因为哪怕最轻微的滑落都可能会导致大腿骨无法正常愈合。

“除了轮椅之外娜特还给我准备了助力杖，”克林特沉思片刻后提议，“不如让我自己——”

“绝对不行。”布鲁斯斩钉截铁打断他的话，“你才刚做了手术不到两星期，绝对不能自己下床行走。”

“那……沙发？我可以最近这段时间睡在沙发上，对我们来说其实要方便得多。”

这似乎是最可行的办法，但布鲁斯转头注视着摆放在起居室中央的沙发，犹豫了许久都没回答。作为沙发它的确质量上乘，但对成年男性的体型来说却不适合长期作为床的替代品，布鲁斯有次下午窝在上面睡了几个小时，醒过来之后就感觉脖子快断了，更别提克林特的身体现在有多处骨折正处于愈合期，不仅时时刻刻忍受疼痛，还一直在发烧。他绝对不会允许克林特长时间躺在这座沙发上养伤。

沙发——一道电流突然在布鲁斯大脑中点亮，顺着脊背直冲而下，甚至令他不由自主打了个哆嗦。“其实……其实还有个办法。”

克林特仰起头狐疑地看着他，挑起一边眉毛，显然辨认出布鲁斯语气中的游移。布鲁斯和他对视片刻，深吸一口气，把方才跃入脑海的思绪一字一顿说出口：“浩克可以帮忙。”

克林特的眼睛立刻瞪圆了，嘴巴也微微张开，但过了好一会才发出声音：“你是说，让浩克把我抱进卧室？”

“他在力量上绝对没问题，抱三个你都没问题。”

“这我知道，可是……”克林特的眉头担忧地蹙在一起，“我担心——”

“没什么好担心的，浩克也许不是传统意义上的护工，但我看过你们两个互动的录像，他在你身边一直格外小心翼翼，生怕伤害到你。我相信只要你清楚明白告诉他该做什么，他就绝对能做得到。”

“我不是担心这个。”克林特猛地摇了摇头，然后咬住嘴唇，“我是担心——布鲁斯，如果出了任何事的话，我根本保护不了你们，我现在甚至站不起来。”

“嘿，什么事都不会发生的，好吗？”布鲁斯在轮椅前蹲下身，先是用手捧住克林特心烦意乱的脸，在他下巴上亲了一下，然后伸长双臂搂住他的脖子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭弓箭手因低烧而干热的后颈，“别再担心了，克林特，你也说过这座公寓里没有摄像头，邻居们也都很喜欢你。这里是我们的家，我们在这里很安全，所以让浩克出来帮忙，好吗？”

他一直抱着克林特的脖子不撒手，直到感觉对方轻轻点了下头后才向后撤开，中途路过克林特的脸颊又飞快亲了一口。他没给克林特留下反悔的机会，立刻在公寓里忙碌起来，给大门上满锁，紧紧拉上所有窗帘，关掉了一切可以将影子从起居室和卧室窗户透出去的灯，最后提前把克林特晚上要吃的药片以及带吸管的水瓶放在他的床头柜上。（这是他第一次进克林特卧室，但他只来得及瞥了一眼床头柜上的东西，然后满意地看到之前凯蒂拿给他的那张相框已经不见踪影了。）

十分钟后，克林特靠坐在轮椅上，表情在角落那一盏调至最暗的落地灯的映照下仍然有点闷闷不乐，但布鲁斯只是俯身亲了亲他的鼻尖，然后开始动手脱衣服。在炎热的夏季他只花了十几秒钟就浑身赤裸站在卧室门口，但布鲁斯头一次没有在克林特面前因自己的身材而自卑，因为弓箭手落在他身上的目光里只有脉脉温情。布鲁斯迎上克林特的眼神，深吸一口气。

“晚安，克林特。”他微笑着轻声说，率先闭上眼睛。

“晚安，布鲁斯。”这是他在失去意识前听到的最后一句回答。

***

和一个多月前那次不同，布鲁斯乍一看到那个虚无的白色空间就立刻意识到自己在做梦。但他却不愿主动醒来，因为这个梦实在太过温暖舒适了。他仿佛躺在一叠轻飘飘的棉花上面，四肢百骸深深陷入其中不可自拔，可那感觉起来却像极了落入一个无比温暖的怀抱，让他感觉不到半点惊慌失措。

他不知道这个梦开始于何时又在何处终结，但他的意识一直像是在比皮肤略烫一点的温泉中悬浮，虚虚实实，徘徊在梦境边缘，直至一只粗糙真实的手落在他的额头上，紧接着滑落进他耳后的卷发深处。布鲁斯长叹一口气，缓慢地睁开眼睛，最先面对的是一片朦胧不清的黑暗，但等他的瞳孔适应光线后，他发现自己正平躺在一张软硬适中的床上，脑袋下面枕着自己的手臂，而在他对面不到几英寸的地方他能隐约辨认出克林特别具一格的五官轮廓，而他的眼睛并非像布鲁斯预料中那样因睡眠轻颤，而是半垂着眼皮略显疲倦，但毫无疑问正望向他，如有实质的目光比夜色更深沉。

“克林特？”他的声音在开口第一个音节就走了音，变身后肾上腺激素的飞速消退总会令他又饥又渴，喉咙冒烟，“你怎么没睡？现在几点了？”

“快凌晨四点了。我睡了八个小时，已经足够了。”克林特的声音也同样低沉沙哑，但更多因为持续低烧。布鲁斯抬起软绵无力的手碰了碰他的脖子，满意地发现弓箭手出了不少汗，发热也没有白天那么厉害了。

“那我呢？浩克陪你待了多久？”然后他眨了眨眼睛，努力将睡意从眼眶里挤出去，“还有，我怎么在你的床上？别告诉我——”

“没错，浩克一直在这里陪我，直到我十多分钟前醒过来。”在黑暗中克林特似乎咧嘴笑了笑，露出丁点洁白的牙齿，然后他伸出手搭在布鲁斯的肩膀上，示意他朝自己稍微靠过来一点。布鲁斯有点犹豫要不要贴过去，一方面担心自己会碰到克林特各种地方亟待愈合的骨头，另一方面则是他突然发现自己浑身上下挂满汗珠，而他觉得没人想离汗湿的自己那么近。但克林特只是不满地哼了一声就令布鲁斯立刻缴械投降，叹着气靠了过去，把额头贴在他脖子与肩膀交界的地方。

两人一起沉默地依偎片刻，克林特右手上唯一没骨折的拇指正在布鲁斯肩头懒洋洋地画圈。布鲁斯知道对方在等他回话，随便发表一句感想，但他昏昏沉沉的脑海中只蹦出这样一句：

“你的床质量这么好，肯定不是在宜家买的吧？”

克林特的呼吸一下子卡在喉咙里，片刻后他搭在布鲁斯肩头的手迅速收紧，把脸埋在他的头发里颤抖着喷笑出声。“老天，不是，真的不是。睡觉和喝咖啡是我在公寓里最爱干的两件事，所以也买了最贵的床和咖啡机。”

“咖啡机我早就体验过了，但床还是第一次。”

“怎么，布鲁斯，你是在抱怨我没早点让你上我的床吗？”克林特用下巴蹭了蹭布鲁斯的头顶，然后扭过脖子用非常尴尬的角度凑到下面吻住布鲁斯的嘴唇。他们的鼻尖相触，而布鲁斯除了仰起头之外连一丝肌肉都不敢移动，生怕控制不住自己撞到克林特的右半边身体。

“放松，博士。”克林特喃喃低语，然后用牙齿轻轻叼起布鲁斯的下唇，用齿尖磨了几下，“要是你不小心碰到我，我发誓会尖叫出声让你察觉。”

“千万别，”布鲁斯在亲吻间隙有点艰难地回答，“我可不希望隔壁邻居误以为我大半夜谋杀了他们的好房东。”

“在床上谋杀吗？的确。”克林特原先压在自己身下的左手像尾在礁石缝隙中自在摆尾的游鱼一般滑入他们贴在一起的胸口之间，灵巧的指尖抚弄了一会布鲁斯胸口蜷曲柔软的体毛，在布鲁斯能提出抗议前又突然用小拇指勾了一下他的乳头。布鲁斯因这突如其来的刺激打了个哆嗦，狠狠咬了一口克林特的嘴唇，惹得弓箭手又轻笑了一声。”布鲁斯，我说谋杀只是在打比方，不是在激励你真的动手。”

虽是这么说，但布鲁斯却觉得在这张床上有谋杀意图的绝非自己，因为克林特仍然在用小拇指一个劲地挑弄自己胸口那块深褐色的肉结。他不得不用手牢牢按住对方作怪的手指才声音嘶哑地回答：“不行，克林特，我们现在不能做这个。”

“行，布鲁斯，我们现在当然能做这个。”

“看在上帝的份上，克林特·巴顿，你现在有将近十根碎掉的骨头，大腿骨里还插着一枚钉子！你要是再不停手我就下床了。”

有那么几秒钟他没听到克林特的回嘴，但还没等他放松下来，克林特突然用种对他的年龄和性格来说都过于委屈幼稚的声音开口了：“我的腿很疼，布鲁斯，疼得要死。”

“你怎么不早说。”布鲁斯立刻向后撤开一点，半抬起头在黑暗中眯着眼睛寻找床头柜上的药片，但克林特却只是用他戴着固定器的右手果断决绝搂住布鲁斯的腰，把他重新扯回自己身边。

“要知道，人体可以自行生产止痛药。”他拖拉着腔调缓缓开口，而布鲁斯眯起来的眼睛立刻落到他的脸上，“多巴胺啦，催产素啦……”

“不行。”

“布鲁斯，我浑身上下所有该愈合的骨头都被固定住了，哪怕抖几下也不会出事。再说了我已经想要这个好久了。”他像只吃饱喝足的大型猫科动物一样用鼻尖上下蹭着布鲁斯的下巴，“自从你在黑漆漆的教室里亲过我之后，我每天晚上都在等你突然冲进来爬上我的床。”

布鲁斯知道他该为了克林特的伤情镇定下来，但很显然他身上有很多不受大脑控制的部位。他不由自主在自己胸口和克林特十指交缠的左手就是其中之一，除此之外还有某个更靠下、更直接出卖他感情的部位，随着弓箭手每次吹拂在他脸颊上的温热呼吸逐渐挣扎着醒过来。

“你要是觉得甜言蜜语有用，可把我想得太天真了。”过了好久他才咬紧牙关嘶声开口，但克林特探过头来，用一个唇舌纠缠的深吻作为回答。几分钟后他们才粗喘着分开彼此，而在亲吻之中逐渐汇聚在布鲁斯小腹的热流已经令他的阴茎半抬起头，顶部抵在他们之间的床单上，离克林特的大腿只有不到一英寸的距离。他拒绝低头观察克林特目前情况如何，但对方落在他嘴唇上的呼气也愈发炙热。在令人难以喘息的黑暗热潮中他感觉克林特深深凝视自己片刻，紧接着嘴唇轻柔地印过来，铭刻下一句坦诚。

“那不是甜言蜜语，布鲁斯，出任务前的那两个晚上我一直在想你。白天太忙了没有机会，但到了晚上一个人躺在床上，我就会突然意识到在一墙之隔的地方同样躺着个聪明绝顶而且魅力非凡的男人。我不知道你是怎么做到的，但你对我说的那些话还有那个吻简直像是打开了潘多拉魔盒，一想到你就有各种情绪从我的胸口往外钻。”他抬起右手，用拇指将布鲁斯鬓旁垂下来的一缕卷发轻轻拂到耳朵后面，嘴角挂起羞赧笑容让他看上去年轻了好几岁，几乎像个未经人事的纯洁少年。“我已经想了好多天了，布鲁斯，你的卷发，你棕色的眼睛，你的手，还有你微笑时的嘴唇。你是我见过的最温柔和蔼的人，所以我相信你一定不会让我感觉到半点不舒服。”

在对着布鲁斯轻声呢喃的同时克林特的在他们胸口间的那只手也没闲着，一直带着布鲁斯的手顺着他们的身体缓慢但坚定地向下移动。他们交握的手指率先落到布鲁斯已经在小腹上高高翘起的阴茎上，克林特抓着布鲁斯的手，让他握住自己勃起的根部，然后用他布满硬茧与细微伤疤的拇指指腹轻柔地蹭了一下布鲁斯的龟头边缘。这是在过去七年多里头一次有其他人的手以这样温柔的方式落在布鲁斯的私密部位上，他的身体根本无法控制从龟头神经群在体内迸发的强烈快感，触电一般抽搐了一下，额头撞在克林特尚未痊愈的颧骨上。

克林特倒吸一口冷气，但在布鲁斯能开口道歉之前再次低头吻住他，吞下所有不合时宜的字眼。“自己动手，博士，我想看着你让自己愉悦。”他的嗓音低沉沙哑，满是命令，而布鲁斯又打了个哆嗦，仿佛被按下开关一样开始用手慢慢撸动自己的阴茎。他们没用润滑，但布鲁斯的手心里全是汗水，而且速度足够慢不至于损伤到他早就割过包皮的脆弱茎身。克林特的手又在他的龟头处挑拨了一会，偶尔用虎口带出布鲁斯席卷全身的颤栗，但片刻后他撤开手，而布鲁斯在一片黑暗中只听到几声布料窸窣。

“克林特？”他的大脑和声音都因情欲而迷蒙，隔了好一会才意识到克林特正在试着脱下自己的短裤，但这对他目前的姿势以及伤势来说太过困难。布鲁斯条件反射想伸手帮他，但在手指触上他的手腕后停了下来，等待对方给予同意。

“老天，布鲁斯。”弓箭手朝他脸上喷吐出一声无奈的叹息，“赶紧把你的手伸进我的短裤里。”

“收到，巴顿特工。”现在肯定已经过了凌晨四点，黎明前至深的夜将他们彻底笼罩在一片黑暗中。布鲁斯想起身凑过去看得更清楚些，但克林特的右手一直停留在他耳后的头发里，况且他也不想和克林特分离，哪怕短暂几秒都不愿意。于是他只能将自己的手指放轻，再轻些，甚至比在实验室里操作那些无比危险的化学试剂还要更小心翼翼，顺着克林特自己的手摸索着找到对方短裤的松紧带，在边缘的毛发上犹豫了片刻才终于探进去。

克林特的短裤非常宽松，因此布鲁斯一把手伸进去就立刻意识到对方早就勃起了，高高耸立起的阴茎将布料撑出一块沁满汗液的湿热空间。他的手指顺着蜷曲坚硬的阴毛指引一路向下，终于用手指圈住克林特阴茎的根部。弓箭手的小兄弟感觉起来比布鲁斯自己的要粗一些，但也可能因为他没有割包皮，但隔着一层天然保护仍然能感觉到手下器官炙热搏动的生命力。距离布鲁斯上一次握住其他人的勃起更是有快二十年了，他试探着从根部向上轻捋了一把，想要把包皮推下去，但短裤却限制了他的动作。

“把它拿出来，布鲁斯。”克林特在布鲁斯的手重新回到根部并且绕到后面轻挠了一下他的阴囊后气若游丝地喘息道，“我想感受你，我们一起——”

布鲁斯用不着他说第二遍，因为他感觉自己的阴茎哪怕在过去几分钟里无人理会，也胀得马上就要射出来了。为了不伤害到克林特他最终还是向下挪动了一点，然后动用两只手一起努力，一只勾起克林特的短裤裤腰，在不脱下短裤的同时尽可能营造出足够大的开口，另一只则护在克林特坚硬的勃起，直至它从短裤里自己彻底滑出来。

弓箭手在阴茎终于被释放出来的时候喉头哽噎出一声如释重负的叹息，左手立刻握住后飞快地撸动几次，让自己完全勃起。“布鲁斯——”他粗哑地喊了一句，而布鲁斯像是被磁铁吸过去一样顶胯撞上他，两个人同时因阴茎接触产生的醉人快感而呻吟出声。克林特的手指比布鲁斯的要长一截，立刻松开手把他们的阴茎握在一起，虎口再一次做出那个令布鲁斯浑身颤抖的轻磨。

“把你的手也放上来，握住我的手。”布鲁斯照做，左手从另一侧隔着他们亲密蹭在一起的勃起和克林特十指交缠，和而右手则伸过去搂住克林特的脖子，将他们的脸庞也再次拼合在一起。这样的接触对两个人来说都太过刺激，布鲁斯能感觉到他和克林特的手指都已经因为他们混合在一起的前液而粘腻，皮肉滑动的湿润水声在寂静的房间里格外清晰。布鲁斯不是那种喜欢叫床的人，而克林特此刻除了时不时指引布鲁斯的手找到更好的姿势之外也没有更多的话，在他们耳内回荡的只有彼此从喉咙深处一次又一次哽出的粗重喘息。

他们除了亲吻与一起撸动之外没有其余的动作，甚至因为克林特的伤无法从头到脚贴在一起，但和之前经历过的性爱相比，这一次对布鲁斯来说却恰到好处，是他从未想象过却在前半人生里苦苦追寻的一切。密不透风的卧室潮湿闷热，他们两个都在大量出汗，前液外加掌心沁出的汗水令布鲁斯的手滑得几乎握不住，但克林特的嘴唇正在贴着他低沉呻吟，舌尖同他亲密交缠，而他的手一直带着布鲁斯在他们的身体间上下撸动，频率从稳定逐渐飙升至癫狂，至直他的呼吸骤然停止，片刻后咬住布鲁斯的嘴唇浑身颤抖着射了出来。

布鲁斯只比他慢了几秒钟，在感受到克林特高潮后颤抖的睫毛扫过自己的脸颊时也终于越过顶点。他们的手仍然紧紧握在抽搐的阴茎上，布鲁斯的柱身在克林特开始疲软后喷吐出最后一波精液。他们两个射出的量和其他拥有正常性生活的同龄男性相比简直多得可悲，布鲁斯甚至不用看都知道他和克林特从胸口到小腹全都被搞得一塌糊涂，原本就因汗水湿滑的身体令精液向下流淌出一道道蜿蜒向下的白色轨迹。他自暴自弃地意识到甚至有几滴飞溅在他和克林特的下巴上，并且直到克林特试图伸出舌头舔舐时才立刻瞪圆眼睛出声阻止。

“别！”他急促的语气让克林特好奇地抬眼看向他，舌尖停在下唇中间，“我不知道那是谁的，但我的绝对不行。事实上我们应该马上清理掉所有和皮肤接触的精液，因为我真的不知道里面是否含有伽玛辐射。”

然而克林特只是翻了个白眼。“所以你的唾液没问题，但精液就突然成了核武器？”

布鲁斯长叹一口气，感觉自己因为高潮而差点死机的大脑完全找不出克林特逻辑里的漏洞。“我没做过实验，不过——不过黏在身上也挺难受的是吧？”

“反正我是伤员，我不动。”克林特亲了亲布鲁斯的鼻尖，然后他黏糊糊的手心在布鲁斯的胸口抹了一把，“你要是想洗澡就去。”

“需要洗澡的人明明是你。”

“刚上过床就嫌弃我脏了？布鲁斯，我之前没想到你是这种负心汉。”

布鲁斯有一万句想回嘴的话，但他真的有点担心自己的精液有副作用，于是赶忙轻手轻脚从克林特身边爬下床，拖着软绵绵的双腿冲进洗手间打湿了自己那块毛巾。等他拿着湿毛巾给克林特擦拭身体时弓箭手的脸上又浮现出些许困倦，闭着双眼任凭布鲁斯摆弄。布鲁斯尽可能在不碰触骨折的情况下帮他擦干净了身上各种粘腻的液体，又好生劝他用吸管喝了几口水，这才喘着气回到洗手间匆忙冲了个澡。

等他再次回到卧室时窗帘外已经透出些许灰白的晨曦，而双人床上的克林特略微换了个姿势平躺在床上，脸颊放松，鼻息悠长。布鲁斯站在床边凝视他片刻，不知道该不该重新躺回他身边，但弓箭手在他脑内闪过这个念头的瞬间突然睁开眼睛瞥了他一眼，无声的凝视让布鲁斯立刻放弃所有犹豫，爬上床后把脑袋靠在克林特的肩膀上，满足地叹了口气。克林特在他身旁又动弹了几下，左手绕到布鲁斯脖子后面搂住他，然后轻轻吻了一下他湿漉漉的卷发。

“你比浩克感觉起来凉快多了。”

“我提议让浩克帮忙的时候不是让他大夏天搂着你睡觉。”

“我还挺喜欢他搂着我睡觉。”克林特轻笑了几声，“大家伙的呼吸真的很夸张，躺在他怀里有点在海面上颠簸的感觉，特别催眠。”

“好吧，我很高兴我们两个都对你这么有用。”布鲁斯干巴巴地回答，但转头把嘴唇上的笑意印在克林特的肩头，“一个暖床，另一个字面意义上的暖床。”

“我已经等不及在纽约的冬天和你们躺在一起了。”克林特停顿片刻，然后把布鲁斯搂得更近了点，“我是说，如果冬天你还在的话——”

“我当然在，克林特。我在纽约买不起房产也租不起房，还能去哪里？况且我问过医生了，大腿骨折要三到六个月才能好，你觉得我真的是个会把你丢下的负心汉吗？”

“当然不是。”克林特立刻接话，并且讨好地上下抚摸了一会布鲁斯的胳膊，“我就是觉得你不用老和我待在一起，也可以去马里布找托尼玩几天。”

“其实我们可以一起去马里布找他，顺便度个假。按照你的描述纽约的秋冬季节天气糟糕透了，阴雨寒冷真的不利于身体恢复，所以为什么不去托尼位于阳光海滩的大别墅白吃白喝，享受他全美顶尖的私人医疗服务？”

“真没想到你这么邪恶，博士，不过我喜欢你的主意。也许我们今年圣诞真的可以去找托尼玩几天。”

几分钟后他们在逐渐明朗的夏季晨光中搂在一起沉沉睡去，而布鲁斯又做了个梦：这次没有虚无的白色，也没有轻飘飘的感觉，只有阳光，海风，沙滩，鸡尾酒。他和克林特肩并肩躺在一张硕大的太阳椅上，两个人都穿着花里胡哨的热带T恤。克林特嘴里叼着吸管，蓝绿色的眼睛在阳光下闪烁着笑意，而布鲁斯凑过去吻上他，尝到他口中菠萝的酸甜滋味。


	22. 尾声

“没人想知道你的观点，托尼。”

“但也没人阻止我行使言论自由权啊。而且你总得承认这事听起来真的特别诡异吧？队长，你觉得呢？”

”我觉得我不该掺合你和布鲁斯的任何争论。”

“这是个超级不负责任而且超级官僚的回答，队长，这才半年的时间你已经被神盾腐蚀了。”

面对这句被托尼扔在脸上的指控，史蒂夫只是毫不在意地耸了耸肩，继续喝他手里那杯颜色绚烂的番茄汁，打定主意不上钩。布鲁斯忍俊不禁看着托尼朝史蒂夫眯起眼睛，嘴巴张张合合好几次但什么都没说，鼻子哼了一声后转过头来重新看向自己。“总之，你说的这些听起来真的特别诡异。”

“我不明白，托尼，请告诉我究竟诡异在哪里？”

托尼举起左手，然后逐一屈起手指。“首先，每天晚上抱着浩克睡觉这点就很诡异。我说真的布鲁斯，谁会把浩克当成抱枕啊？别忘了我看过浩克睡觉的录像，他打呼噜的时候比一整列火车从窗外经过还要响！你确定克林特真的是靠自己睡着，而不是被震晕的？其次，为什么你会习惯这种生活，每天晚上九点多突然失去意识，直到早上天亮前才光着屁股醒过来？”

“也许因为叫醒我的是个特别火辣而且嘴巴特别灵巧的弓箭手？”

“打住，我不想知道任何细节，光想想就已经让我打哆嗦了——不过我有点好奇，克林特他吞咽了这么多那什么真的没问题吗？”

布鲁斯长叹一口气，捏了捏鼻梁。他倒是不介意和托尼分享这些信息，毕竟灵魂伴侣实验已经进行了三个多月，他们把布鲁斯以及浩克身上能测试的东西全部测试了一遍，隐私对他和托尼来说早就不存在了，但他真的不想看到坐在他们不远处美国正义精神的化身正在边听边笑。“真的没问题。”他想了想，还是没好意思告诉他们有次克林特在完事后突然嘴肿了，布鲁斯惊慌失措差点被吓掉半条命之后才发现原来是克林特对他们新买的那款芒果味润滑剂过敏。

“好吧，只要咱们的弓箭手别哪天突然也心跳加速变成绿色怪兽就行。不过我觉得要是我们真的能用这种方法得到另一个浩克，罗斯将军估计会被气出脑溢血。”

史蒂夫噗嗤一声把一大口果汁喷在托尼无比昂贵的沙发面上，脸颊变得和手里还剩几口的饮料一样红，而沙发的主人朝他又发射了几枚堪比远程导弹威力的瞪视后才继续说下去：“不过你知道我觉得整件事最诡异的地方在哪里吗？你们三个真的有种，呃，轮流偷情的感觉？或者说非常悲惨的多配偶婚姻？——我当然不是在诋毁你们的关系，但是听我这么描述一下：克林特和浩克是灵魂伴侣，克林特和你是情侣关系，而你和浩克是……非常不待见彼此所以从来不见面的孪生兄弟？然后你们三个住在同一间公寓里，每天晚上睡同一张床，而且在床上从来不穿衣服。太诡异了，真的太诡异了。”

“咳，先生们，我觉得我还有其他事要做。”史蒂夫用手背抹了抹嘴，从沙发上站起身，“娜塔莎和克林特还在健身房？”

布鲁斯点点头。“克林特的康复训练一直持续到下午五点。”

“那我们晚饭再见。”

史蒂夫大步离开房间，看起来非常像在撤退，而布鲁斯忍笑注视着他的背影彻底消失才把注意力转回托尼：“我还以为你早就接受了我和克林特的关系——你在我们第一次吃烤肉的时候就注意到了。”

托尼翻了个白眼。“我当然早就接受了，我已经看你们三个的肉麻样子看到麻木了，布鲁斯。但只要能让队长的脸红成那个样子，一切就都是值得的。JARVIS，你有好好拍下来吧？”

“当然，Sir。”

“嘿，我们是来过圣诞的，别在真正的平安夜晚宴开始前就把你的客人全都赶跑好吗？”

“这我可以保证，不然佩珀绝对会用她那双十英寸的细高跟鞋狠狠踹我的蛋。”提到自己的灵魂伴侣，托尼的脸上终于浮现出一抹温柔的笑意。“说真的，布鲁斯，我真的很感激你们能来这里和我们一起过圣诞。我和佩珀……你也看到了，不是所有灵魂伴侣都能像克林特和浩克那样和谐相处。”

“但我也看到你们真的无比相爱。”

“这倒没错，有的时候我真不明白为什么她还没被专属于托尼·斯塔克的这摊糟心事逼疯。哪怕我们是灵魂伴侣，能承受的事也该有个界限。”

“在这件事上我真的感同身受。但是托尼，我相信一切都会好起来的。连我和克林特还有浩克这么要命的组合都能找到解决办法，你和佩珀绝对没问题。”

托尼点点头，朝他无声地表达感激，而布鲁斯轻叹一口气，想起今年夏天他是怎样头晕目眩、无所适从，并且现在回想起来甚至不敢相信这些事情真的发生过。从八月份到现在他的生活反而如流水般一晃而过，每天都过得无比规律，生活被伊迪丝之家的数学课、克林特的康复训练以及晚上他们的特殊安排填得满满当当。甚至连一个月前贝蒂结婚的消息隐约传来他都没有感受到半分异样情绪，或许因为那个周末他恰好去参加了另一场婚礼，和克林特还有伊迪丝之家的全体员工与学生一起坐在贝德-斯泰那个阴暗狭窄的小教堂里，满面笑容注视着大卫和他的灵魂伴侣米拉结为夫妻。

“不过说到这个，其实我一直觉得你们三个的组合比绝大多数灵魂伴侣要好太多了。”托尼突然正色开口，而布鲁斯有点嘲弄地瞥了他一眼。

“谁刚才还在说我们三个是无比悲惨的多配偶婚姻来着？”

“你什么时候变得这么记仇了，布鲁斯？果然你也被巴顿腐蚀了。不过你还记得在最开始你是怎么形容你们三个的关系吗？”

布鲁斯的大脑飞速运转起来，精准无误从回忆中扯出那段他和托尼在大厦顶层套房的对话。“我当然记得，”他摇了摇头，再次体会到那种手足无力的不真实感，“感觉就好像发生在昨天一样。我说我像极了车主无论怎么暗示都死活不下车的搭车客。”

“当时我觉得你这个形容挺合适的，但过去几个月看过那么多实验视频和记录之后，我逐渐意识到你这话只说对了一半。”

“愿闻其详。”

托尼挑了挑眉毛，在沙发上换了个更舒服也更适合长篇大论的姿势：“如果单从灵魂伴侣的角度来说，你在这段关系中的确是多余的部分，克林特和浩克是灵魂伴侣，没有你的份。但从其他意义上讲你们三个其实都是死活不下车的搭车客。我相信你绝对不愿和浩克分享那些克林特的舌头以及手究竟有多灵活的记忆，而克林特同时也插足了你和浩克的关系，布鲁斯。你和浩克——这个世界上没有任何人能像你们两个一样如此亲密，共用身体，共感情绪，共享记忆，对于你和浩克的世界来说，克林特才是第三者插足。但正因如此，你们三个的关系无比稳固，和三角形比起来两点一线要脆弱太多了。”

哪怕已经深入分析过那么多次他们之间的关系，布鲁斯还从未在这个角度思考过。他的眼睛越过托尼的脑袋看向沙发后面的空白墙壁，任凭记忆将他带回一年前印度炎热潮湿的森林，他是怎样和浩克相依为命，一起在丛林深处试着生存下去，直至一只棕色的鸟落入浩克的手心，将他们带出丛林，带至自由，带至位于贝德-斯泰的家，带至布鲁斯与浩克的第二次生命。

“好吧，托尼，在这件事上我同意你的观点了。我们三个的确在轮流偷情。”

“太棒了。”托尼咧嘴朝他露出得意洋洋的笑，“今天下午我吓跑了美国队长，辩赢了班纳博士，简直大获全胜。”他说这抬手伸了个懒腰，然后抓起沙发上的手机看了一眼，眉头略微皱了起来。

“公司的事？”布鲁斯随口问。

“不，是开心。我之前给他发短信叫他今天晚上来和大家一起吃饭，他刚回我说晚上有点事，可能会迟到。也不知道他作为斯塔克工业的安保部长能有什么事，但我猜比当钢铁侠的保镖要忙多了。”

“说起来，克林特没能来给你当安全顾问，你有没有很遗憾？毕竟全世界最强狙击手外加神盾高级特工退休可不是哪天都能遇得上。”

“当然不。”托尼随意摆了摆手，“我还没有冷血到雇佣一个瘸着腿的弓箭手替我在屋顶上放哨。再说了，我知道克林特对你有多重要，我不想因为我的原因让他受伤。”

“你今天下午真的特多愁伤感。中午吃坏肚子了？”虽然这么说着，但布鲁斯还是越过他们之间的空隙，用一根胳膊抱了一下托尼，“你对我也很重要，托尼，所以对自己好一点，成吗？还有，作为有过女朋友的人，我强烈建议你不要给佩珀买那个兔子玩偶，她们真的不喜欢。”

“哪怕一层楼那么高也不喜欢？”

“我觉得大小不是问题，重点在于那个玩偶胸前的某样——某两样东西。”

“行吧。”托尼撇了撇嘴，然后把手机塞进裤子口袋里。“离克林特训练结束还有几分钟，我们要不要去骚扰他们一下？”

“好啊。”布鲁斯在吃晚饭前反正无事可做，去看一眼克林特满身汗水进行大腿肌肉康复训练是个非常不错的消遣。他和托尼一起从沙发上起身前往别墅自带的健身房，还没走到门口就已经听到从里面传来娜塔莎严厉的计数，史蒂夫的加油鼓劲以及克林特沉重颤抖的喘息。托尼率先进门，嘴里已经冒出一千个嘲讽与玩笑，而布鲁斯则在门口停留片刻，低下头倾听着他的爱人与朋友们愉悦的争吵斗嘴在门内交织回响。

浩克在他心底敲了敲门，问他为什么不进去，有什么好害怕的，而布鲁斯抬手摸了摸胸口，知道浩克懂他的意思——我没有害怕，大家伙，只不过有时候这一切美好得让我不敢相信。

“布鲁斯？”健身房里的一片喧闹中清晰传来无比熟悉的声音，沙哑悦耳，带着点疑惑与期待。克林特在叫他。

去吧，他在等着我们——浩克在心底推了他一把，而布鲁斯深吸一口气，终于微笑着走进门，来到复仇者之中，来到克林特的身边。

-END-

完结啦！将近十二万字，感谢各位阅读支持，尤其感谢每位留下评论和我讨论这篇文的各位，真的非常感谢能够一直支持我写完这篇文。我最近半年多因为三次元生活的关系已经很久没写过文了，说实话这篇文刚开始的时候真的不知道能不能顺利完结，第四章之前一直周更因为找不到动力，后来被227刺激了一下才开始奋笔疾书hhhh除此之外我们这里最近两周情况也越来越糟糕了，可以说写文是我为数不多能够彻底放空思绪的机会。非常感谢大家协助我获得这样一份心灵的安宁。

这篇文到此彻底完结，后续应该不会再有番外，想写的剧情在正文已经全部写出了。这篇文最开始在构思的时候其实很模糊，我并没有想过中间该怎样以及结尾如何，只有几个比较想写的片段，最后发展成这个样子真的挺出乎意料的。大家应该都能看得出尾声这里的剧情承接铁人3，我也让自己想象了一下在灵魂伴侣的世界里mcu后续剧情该如何进行：有队长他们在托尼肯定不会自报家门，满大人事件应该会更平稳解决，而到了妇联2有克林特在浩克大概不会发飙得那么厉害？无论如何浩克绝对不会离开自己的灵魂伴侣一去不返，并且很可能因为留在地球被卷入内战。我相信因为罗斯将军布鲁斯绝对会选择不签法案，但托尼也不会允许他被关到拉夫特监狱，他大概会和克林特来一场生离死别然后开始逃亡，直到无限战争开始再重新出现。但是没了浩克雷神3要怎么进行？谁还能预警灭霸的进攻？无限战争大概会结束得更快更惨烈，唯一的抚慰就是这次克林特能够和布鲁斯一起抚慰彼此度过那五年。

顺便我还为妇联4想到了一个非常符合这篇文设定的结局：克林特和布鲁斯一起去找灵魂宝石，对牺牲谁产生争执，但最后是浩克为自己的灵魂伴侣跳了下去。大概有些残忍，但对我来说妇联4原作设定里浩克已经不存在了（什么身躯是浩克思维是布鲁斯简直是屁话我当时差点在影院骂街），这样的牺牲至少有意义。要是我哪天真的想写番外，可能会直接写这段剧情（不过大家真的不要期待番外的存在）。总之，废话说了这么多，最后再感谢一次大家的阅读和支持，我们有缘下篇文再见。


End file.
